Una Nueva Oportunidad
by PukitChan
Summary: Hace 16 años Yuki Eiri se alejó de Shu, sin saber que estaba embarazado... ¿Qué pasará el día que se encuentre con su desconocida hija? :3 Denle una oportunidad. Ultimo capitulo
1. Mi vida después de Ti Parte I

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami :3

Una Nueva Oportunidad.

Capitulo 1. "Mi vida después de ti. Parte I"

Los primeros meses habían pasado dolorosamente lentos, pero pronto el atractivo cantante entendió la razón de la frase "si no lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por tu hija".

Secó sus lágrimas, y con simplemente el recuerdo de Yuki Eiri continuó su vida.

Pero ni 16 años fueron suficientes para olvidar al escritor. Aunque entendía que jamás lo haría, porque tenía el recuerdo eterno de él… con la apariencia de una joven de belleza inigualable.

Joven que ahora lo miraba extrañada por la cara que tan temprano por la mañana él traía.

-Papá…- la melodiosa voz, herencia de uno de sus progenitores sonó por el comedor- papi…

-¿Eh?- Shuichi levantó la vista de su plato para encontrarse con unos ojos tan violetas como los suyos- ¿Qué?

-¿Sucede algo papá?

-Perdón cielo- Shuichi suspiró- ¿Me decías algo Emiri?

-No, nada… es solo que te veía muy distraído y pues…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- la habitual sonrisa de Shu apareció- solo pensaba en el próximo concierto.

-Ah- la chica comió un poco de arroz mientras instintivamente recogía su cabello rubio para ponerlo detrás de su oreja cuando este le estorbaba- ¿Seguro? Es que no comes nada…

-Descuida- el cantante miró a su hija- Por cierto, de que querías hablarme- cambiando abruptamente el tema.

-Cierto- ella sonrió, su sonrisa sin embargo, no se parecía en nada a la de aquel a quien llamaba padre- ¿Adivina quién me llamó?

-Hmmm…. No lo sé ^^

-Me llamó Haruhi, ¿Recuerdas que se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar?

-Claro- el hombre asintió recordando la imagen de la amiga de infancia de Emiri- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-Ahora está de vacaciones y como yo también lo estoy…

Shuichi cerró los ojos divertido, entendiendo lo que seguía a continuación.

-¿Quieres irla a visitar?- completando la frase inacabada.

-¡Por favor papá!- lo mira esperanzada.

-No lo sé…

-¡Papi!- insistió ella.

-Es que… ¿Inglaterra?

-¡Papá no es la primera vez que voy!

Era cierto, cuando el famoso grupo Bad Luck daba conciertos en ese lugar, Shuichi no podía dejar sola a su niña.

-Lo sé amor, pero…

-Anda papi… solo dos semanas

-Eso es mucho tiempo- protestó.

-¡Papito! ¡Te juro que seré muy responsable! ¡No haré nada malo! ¡Llámame diario para que lo compruebes! ¡Te mandaré cuatro mensajes por día!

-hmmm…

-Papá…

-Si nos 5 por día sí…

La chica sonrió enormemente mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te juró que no defraudaré tu confianza!

-Lo sé preciosa- le dio un beso en su mejilla.

Aeropuerto.

-Por favor cuídate mucho Emiri- decía mientras acariciaba su rostro. La chica, al igual que su padre escondía su rostro detrás de unos lentes negros y una gorra.

-Lo haré- la coleta que sostenía su cabello rubio se movió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Deberas lamento que no podamos quitarnos este disfraz para despedirnos como se debe.

-No te disculpes- sonrió- además yo fui quien te pidió traerlos. No quiero que la prensa nos rodee en una despedida momentánea.

-Ven acá, cielo- abrió sus brazos para estrechar fuertemente a la luz de sus ojos- te quiero mucho.

-Tranquilo papá… ¿Qué puede pasar en dos semanas?

-Tienes razón

"Pasajeros que abordaran el vuelo 120 con destino a Inglaterra…"

-Es hora de irme.

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado, amor.

-Y yo a ti papi.

-¿5 mensajes por día?

-Incluso serán seis.

-Corre- dijo difícilmente- o no alcanzarás el vuelo.

-Sip- la chica se soltó de los brazos de Shu y empezó a caminar- ¡Nos vemos pa!

-¡¡Cuídate!!- la despidió con un ademan- ¡Te quiero!

Dos semanas. Shuichi suspiró. Nada podría pasar en ese tiempo para hacer que su vida cambie. Nada.

Continuará…

Jajaja! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy nueva en esta categoría. Fics, de Gravitation tengo muchos, aunque es el primero que me animo a publicar.

Tengo una crisis de escritor con otro de mis fics. xD Así que decidí publicar este en lo que se me pasa :3

De corazón espero su cometarios, criticas, observaciones jitomatazos y cualquier duda que tengan ^^

Gracias por leer!


	2. Mi vida después de Ti Parte II

Mi fracasado mundo vuelve xD.

Los veo hasta el final de este capitulo ^^

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Maki murakami :3

Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 2. Mi vida después de ti. Parte II

Años. Tantos años ya habían pasado. ¿15? ¿16?

Solo. No, jamás había encontrado a otra persona que hiciera latir su corazón nuevamente. Pensándolo bien… ¿Acaso tenía?

Huyó, dejó al amor de su vida. Era un completo cobarde.

Y ahora, estaba en Inglaterra, presentando su último libro.

Solo sobrevivía de recuerdos. Había olvidado lo que era sentir.

Shuichi… tan solo el pronunciarlo dolía. Jamás había vuelto a Japón y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón el joven esta vez no lo busco con desesperación. No se merecía que alguien lo buscará.

Cuando hablaba por teléfono con su hermana, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera mencionar al cantante, Touma se las ingeniaba para interrumpir.

Suspiró. El avión tardaba demasiado debido al mal tiempo. Tampoco es que se muriera de ganas por llegar: Primero una reunión, después la presentación, la firma de autógrafos… lo mismo de siempre… la misma vieja rutina.

Últimamente no podía sacar a Shu de sus pensamientos.

Dos aviones aterrizaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Claramente enojado, bajó del avión dirigiéndose al lugar donde dijeron que lo recogerían.

Parado, ahí en medio de la multitud que iba y venía. Odiaba esperar por que eso hacia que recordará cada vez más al cantante.

-Hay, lo siento- el golpe de una persona que se estrello contra él, lo despertó de sí mismo.

-¡Oye!- contestó malhumorado- ¡Fíjate por donde…!- pero en cuanto volteó a ver, las palabras ya no podían salir de su boca, porque lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron unos ojos… esos ojos… los iris de Shuichi estaban ahí, frente a él, mirándolo.

-¿Se… ñor?- la voz femenina logró que dejara de ver dichas pupilas y observó a la dueña de la voz.

Una hermosa adolescente, cabello rubio que le llegaba a media espalda, bella anatomía, facciones definidas, suave tono… sobre todo… esos ojos…

Por dios, esa niña era la belleza de Shuichi hecha mujer.

La cara de sorpresa que puso el escritor impresionó a la chica, sin embargo, no pareció asustaba, más bien preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?

-¿Quién… por qué tú… cómo?

La palidez de Auki aumentó al momento en que la melodía del celular de la chica empezó a sonar… ya empezaba a alucinar.

-Hay… de verdad le pido una disculpa- la chica se sonrojó- ¿Bueno?- la música se interrumpió antes de que Eiri pudiera sacar alguna deducción- sí papi, ya llegue. No te preocupes, en cualquier momento vendrá por mí. Te quiero pa.

Cuando colgó, Yuki ya había recuperado una parte de su conciencia. Esa chica… ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Shuichi? Ella…

-Bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar. Espero que se encuentre bien, con su permiso, me retiro- la niña empezó a caminar.

-Oye- la voz del hombre la detuvo.

-¿Sí?- la chica volteó haciendo que el escritor recordará una vez más a Shuichi.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella lo miró curiosa, una semisonrisa que él juraba que conocía (pero que no era la de Shu…) se dibujo en sus labios para dejar salir a su voz.

-Me llamó Emiri Shi…

-¡Emi-chaaaaaan!- antes de terminar la presentación, la voz que la llamaba hizo que volteará rápidamente.

-¡Haruhi-chan!- las dos jóvenes corrieron a abrazarse.

-Yuki-sensei- la voz de un hombre lo llamó, era la persona que venía por él- vamos, disculpe el retraso… pero démonos prisa- el hombre lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo sin permitirle discutir.

Mientras estaba siendo llevado, una vez más, se permitió voltear a ver a la chica.

-Emiri…- susurró lentamente el escritor.

Continuará…

Waaaaaaa!!!!! Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y dejar un cometario!!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!!

Increíble :3 publiqué el segundo capitulo jajajaja!!

Ahora si! Contestemos lo que me dijeron xD

Ginebra216: ¡Hola! Pues… He leído fics donde queda embarazado ^^ así que tenía ganas de tocar ese tema :3 Pronto se sabrá porque lo dejó!

Almach: Gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo.

: No tarde tanto en actualizar ^^

Hiika: Veras, siempre me imagine la hija de ellos dos con el cabello rubio, axial que dije ¿Por qué no ^^? Gracias!

natsume_ling: Sí… en alguna ocasiones suelo ser poco detallista. Espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo en este capi ^^ Gracias

Reira-chan: Un buen fic ^^ hago lo que puedo! Jajaja :3

ati-chan: Yo también espero que surja una linda historia jojo ^^ este aun lo sigo escribiendo, axial que veamos que sucede.

Donaji: Me alegra que te halla gustado ^^, aki esta. No me tardé mucho. :3

Gracias por todo!!!!!!!!


	3. Te encontré

Hola! Mi vida trágica regresó XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Maki Murakami.

Una nueva Oportunidad.

Capitulo 3. Te encontré.

-No deja de preocuparme. Hace poco terminó con su primer novio y…

-Shuchi, esa es otra buena razón por la que debes sentirte bien. Ella necesita cambiar de aires.

-Lo sé Hiro, pero…

-Bueno, espero que allá no la persigan por ser la hija del vocalista de Bad Luck- eso hizo sonreír a Shuichi.

-Aunque ella tenga un gran talento para cantar, no desea seguir mi profesión.

-¿Entonces?

-Una vez, ella me dijo que deseaba ser escritora.

***

-¿Y como era ese señor?

-Era un hombre muy atractivo… pero…

-¡¡¡Kyaaa!!!!- la amiga de cabello negro y ojos verdes sonrió alegremente-¿Te gustó Emi-chan?

-No, no lo creo- ella desvió su mirada- era, pues… creo que incluso mayor que mi padre… pero, había algo… algo en ese hombre que me resulto conocido.

-¿Eh?- comentó extraña Haruhi.

-Olvídalo.

-Ah, ya llegamos.

La elegante casa antigua le agradó a Emiri, ya que normalmente estaba acostumbrada a los gustos modernos y estrafalarios de su padre.

-Vamos- al entrar, no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo, esos muebles rústicos que tanto le fascinaban. Ambas chicas se acercaron a la sala.

-Espera un momento- Haruhi corrió rumbo a las escaleras mientras Emiri seguía admirando el lugar. Una mesa tallada en caoba llamó su atención, ahí reposaba un libro de portada gris. "Soledad. Yuki Eiri"

-Yuki Eiri- susurró la hermosa niña. A su mente, la imagen del hombre del aeropuerto cruzó por su mente.

-Es un gran escritor- mencionó Haruhi una vez que hubo regresado- "Soledad" es una linda historia de amor

-Vaya.

-Me preguntó porque sus libros no llegarán a Japón, de hecho, este escritor es de ahí.

-¡No!- recordó Emiri.

-¿Qué?

-Sus… sus libros si han llegado a Japón.

-No, yo soy fan de este escritor y sé que…

-Una vez vi a mi padre leyendo uno de sus libros "Cool" o algo por el estilo.

-Tal vez lo estas confundiendo…

-Ta… tal vez.

-Bueno, eso no importa… ¡hay que ir a comer emi-chan!

-¡Sip!- decidió dejar de lado el tema. Total. Simplemente era un escritor. Yuki Eiri. Solo es un novelista… ¿Verdad?

***

Terminada una aburridísima conferencia, Yuki Eiri escapaba, fumando.

-Emiri- miraba su cigarrillo- Emiri… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué eres tan parecida a Shuichi? ¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar? ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Shu… el escritor había tratado de evitar lo más posible al cantante, inclusive, cuando llegaba a ver en portadas de revistas a Bad Luck, juntaba toda su voluntad para no mirar a su amado chico. No podía volver a involucrarse con él, no otra vez.

Los ojos de emiri llegaron a sus pensamientos. No había duda, esos eran los ojos de Shuichi. Su corazón inesperadamente volvió a latir… ¿Por qué? ¿Por ver esas pupilas o por esa niña? ¿Quién rayos era ella? ¿Por qué lograba provocar todas esas emociones en él?

***

-¡Anda! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No pierdes nada! ¡Vamos Emiri!

-Pierdo mi tiempo- gruñó la rubia que estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación que ahora habitaba, leyendo una revista que había comprado donde estaba escrito un articulo de Bad luck.

-¡Emiri!- Haruhi entrecerró sus ojos verdes arrebatándole la revista.

-¡oye!- gritó en cuanto sintió sus manos vacías.

-¡Tu padre es el vocalista de Bad Luck!- la chica de cabello negro abrió la revista por la mitad para mostrarle un poster de Shuichi- ¡¡Si quieres saber de ellos simplemente llámalo y que te cuente como le fue en la entrevista en lugar de parecer una admiradora secreta!!

-¡Esta bien! Pero ya no digas nada… además ¿a donde me quieres llevar?

-A una firma de autógrafos ^^!

-¬¬#

-Es del escritor Yuki Eiri.

-¿Yuki Eiri?

-Sipi ^^

***

-¿Yuki Eiri?

-Si… últimamente pienso mucho en él.

-Es raro volver a oír ese nombre saliendo de tus labios Shuichi.

-¿Será porque no tengo a Emiri?

-jajaja.

-¿Qué sucede Hiro?

-Pues "Emiri"

-¿Eh?

***

Las chicas llegaron al lugar. Una gran concurrencia se observaba. Afuera, un gran cartel con el nombre del escritor se podía ver.

-"Yuki Eiri"- leyó en voz alta la rubia.

-Jaja, no me había dado cuenta pero que gracioso…

-¿Qué es gracioso, Haruhi?

-"Emiri"- la de ojos verdes sonrió al ver la cara extrañada de su amiga para darle a entender que no comprendía que la hacía reír- Tu nombre "Emiri" se parece mucho al del escritor "Eiri"

-Oye, es cierto… que raro.

-¡Vamos!- Haruhi corrió donde la multitud de mujeres se empezaba a formar para recibir sus autógrafos. Emiri se acercó a su amiga.

-Oye, en lo que consigues tu rayón voy a andar por ahí, mientras gritas como una loca fanática.

-Ok. En cuanto lo tenga, te voy a buscar.

-Sí- la joven empezó a caminar, pero unos gritos desesperados llamaron su atención. Entendió la razón del escándalo: el dichoso autor había llegado.

A pesar de todo, se acercó para tratar de ver al escritor, por alguna razón tenía la curiosidad de saber quien era.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida… ese hombre que se encontraba sentado con una expresión de fastidio oculta muy bien en su rostro, era el hombre con el cual había chocado en el aeropuerto. Ese hombre al que no había logrado sacar de sus pensamientos… incluso de sus sueños.

-¿Tú te llamas Yuki Eiri?

En medio del escanadalo de mujeres que le declara su amor eterno, una suave y hermosa voz se logró colar hasta sus oídos. El autógrafo se quedó a medias cuando levantó su rostro pálido y sorprendido al reconocerla. Sus ojos buscaron casi con desesperación a la dueña… los iris amatistas.

Ahí, entre la multitud, con una cara igual de impresionada que la suya, se encontraba la adolescente que había logrado que volviera a sentir.

-Emiri…

Continuará…

Aquí esta el tercero :3

Gracias por leerlo y dejar un comentario ^^!

Pasemos a revisar xD lo que me dicen.

beba-yuki-gravitation: Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando :3

Danuzkito: See, era corto pero este cap, esta un poco más largo xD Gracias!

Hiika: O.o Supongo que igual, este tipo de personajes no envejecen (como Ryu-chan ^^) Gracias!

Ginebra 216: O.O Gracias por el honor de ser esa primera historia! Sí, Yuki es un tonto xD Cuidate! Muchas gracias!

Deziiree Uesugi: Aki esta!, no me tarde tanto ^^

: Gracias! :3 ojalá este cap. Sea de tu agrado.

CELESTE KAIRI C K: Le sigo ^^

Lady Sesshoumaru: Si! La intriga es mi fuerte (Creo que tengo complejo de escritor de telenovela XD) Muchas gracias

Reira-chan: Sí, Yuki no piensa nada de nada xD jajaja Gracias!

Luffisa: Pues pronto lo descubriras! xD jajja Gracias por el comentario!

Muchas gracias a todos!!!!!!


	4. Fumando

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

La canción tampoco xD "No desaparecerá" interpretada por Reik.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 4. Fumando.

-Yuki-sensei… ¿Se encuentra bien? Esta pálido- la voz del hombre que detenía a las mujeres de cometer una violación contra el escritor habló e hizo que volteará.

-Estoy bien, pero… - para cuando volvió a mirar la joven ya había desaparecido.

-¿Sensei?

-¡Diez minutos!- dijo poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo denme diez minutos para descansar y enseguida continuó el tiempo que quieran!

-E… esta bien.

Se levantó y empezó a buscarla por todos lados con la mirada mientras se dirigía al callejón a fumar. Suspiró. ¿Ya había empezado a tener alucinaciones?

Encendió su cigarrillo. De Pronto, una melodía que hizo que su corazón se detuviera surgió del oscuro lugar.

**Ayer,  
No me preocupaba nada,  
Y En sus brazos descansaba,  
¿Cómo iba a imaginar?  
**

Esa voz… entonaba una canción que él conocía perfectamente…

**Se fue  
Sin decirme una palabra,  
Para qué sirvió decirle tantas veces que le amaba  
Se fue con él, el aire  
La luz,  
Mis ganas de amar,  
Y es que ya no puedo más**

Esa canción… fue la última que se atrevió a escuchar de Shuichi.

**Porque siempre me pierdo,  
Con tu recuerdo  
Sabe más frío sólo intentar  
Olvidar tu amor  
No sentir dolor,  
Obligarme a perder tu calor.**

Esa canción… que Shuichi había compuesto justo después de la huida del escritor hace 16 años.

**Porque muero por dentro  
Finjo y me miento,  
Desaparezco por ti.  
El dolor no desaparecerá  
**

Por fin volvió a respirar, y se acercó a lugar de donde la voz salía.

**Porque he perdido esta batalla  
Donde sólo yo luchaba  
Fui un ciego nada más  
**

La canción que le atravesaba el corazón… porque sabía que Shu la había compuesto para él.

**  
Tal vez,  
Cure el tiempo las heridas  
Que dejaste en mi vida  
Y que marcaste en mi alma.**

Por fin encontró a quien cantaba

**Se fue con él  
El aire, la luz,  
Mis ganas de amar,  
Y es que ya no puedo más.  
**

¿Es shuchi? No, no podía ser él… pero esa belleza tan natural… obviamente era una mujer, o una adolescente seguramente.

**Porque siempre me pierdo,  
Con tu recuerdo  
Sabe más frío sólo intentar  
Olvidar tu amor  
No sentir dolor,  
Obligarme a perder tu calor.  
**

Era la hermosa joven de ojos violetas que estaba recargada en una pared, con los audífonos puestos, quien cantaba presumiendo la privilegiada voz que había heredado.

**  
Porque muero por dentro  
Finjo y me miento,  
Desaparezco por ti.  
**

Ella, aun sin notar la presencia de Yuki, sacó un cigarro que puso en su boca.

**Y el dolor no desaparecerá  
No desaparecerá**…

Terminó la canción. El escritor miró como encendía el cigarro. Lentamente un extraño enfado comenzó a recorrer su ser…

-¡¿Por qué rayos estas fumando Emiri?!- enseguida se cubrió la boca con su mano… ¿y a él que le importaba si esa chica fumaba?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír el grito que le recordó a su padre cuando la encontró fumando por primera vez.

-¿Qué?- asustada volteó a ver al hombre que la regañó, encontrándose con un atractivo hombre que tenía oculta su boca tras su mano.

-Lo… lo lamento- susurró el hombre.

-Disculpe- la chica lo miró mientras se quitaba los audífonos- ¿Es usted Yuki Eiri-san?

-Así es.

-Este… lamento la vez pasada en el aeropuerto… lo del golpe.

-Ah, no te preocupes. ¿Sabes? No creo que debas fumar- ella levantó la ceja en forma escéptica.

-¿Me lo dice quien también tiene un cigarro en la mano?- eso hizo sonreír al escritor.

-Buen punto. Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Eh, claro… pero… si me deja sacar una foto con usted.

-¿Por qué?- una foto… él no era del tipo que se dejaba tomar fotos

-Pues- Emiri tiró el cigarro que se había consumido sin que se diera cuenta- mi amiga es gran admiradora tuya y quiero molestarla.

-De acuerdo.

¿Por qué rayos había aceptado? La niña se acercó hasta él y con su celular rápido lo hizo. Ella sabía que no debía mostrar confianza con nadie que no conociera… pero… ese hombre…

-Gracias. Ahora… ¿Cuál era su pregunta?

-Lo que cantabas… es del grupo Bad Luck… ¿Eres admiradora de esa banda?

Tenía que saberlo, ella parecía ser más que una simple fan. Emiri lo miró sorprendida y unos segundos después no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Es la primera vez que me preguntan algo así- decía aun riendo.

-¿Eh?

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Emiri Shindou. Mi padre es Shuichi Shindou, el vocalista de Bad Luck.

El mundo es un lugar muy pequeño… tal vez demasiado…

-¿Tú… tú… eres hija de Shu…?- la voz le temblaba, su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Yuki-san? ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿Acaso era idiota? ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? Un minuto… ¿Shuichi era padre? ¿Había formado una familia?...

-Yo…

-¿Conoce a mi padre? No como músico, si no como persona.

-Yo… hace mucho él y yo…

-¿Eran amigos?

-A… algo por estilo…

No tenía derecho a culparlo. Lo había abandonado y Shuchi tenía que reconstruir su vida.

-Yuki-sensei- un hombre se acercó a ellos- es hora de continuar con la firma de autógrafos,

-OH- ella lo miró un tanto decepcionada- muchas gracias por la foto.

-Espera- Yuki se acercó a Emiri- ¿Podemos salir mañana juntos?

-¿Eh?

-No es nada malo… Solo quiero saber… de Shuichi...

Ella observó fijamente admirándolo.

-Este bien. Pase por mí a esta dirección.

Continuará…

^^ Hola!!!!!!! Aquí esta la continuación :3

Bien, elegir la canción para este capitulo fue todo un reto. Estaba desde la clásica "In the moon light" hasta una totalmente desconocida xD. Finalmente mi amiga Dana-chan fue la que la escogió. Siento que fue una buena elección… ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Pasemos a los comentarios ^^

Reira-chan: Sí… Shu no tiene imaginación… jajaja! Gracias! Un beso!

Mizuky: Gracias! Espero no haberme tardado tanto.

Lady Sesshomaru: Suspenso jajaja, este tambien? Gracias!

Hiika: Si que raro . gracias!

Deziiree Uesugi: Gracias! Con que eras Ati-chan ^^! Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Donaji: ^//^ Talento? Muchas gracias por creerlo! Espero que te guste este cap.

Danuzkito: Jajaja! Muchisimas gracias!

Beba-yuki-gravitation: Muchisimas gracias! Me alegras que te guste!

Luffisa: Gracias! Espero que también te vea en este capi!

Ginebra 216: En la escuela O.o. Tienes razón la niña es muy listilla :3 síii shu es bobo XD también un beso :3

Luna de media noche: Muchas gracias!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por leerlo y de corazón espero sus comentarios!!!!


	5. Cita

Los personajes no me pertenecen (Excepto Emiri ^^) son de Maki Murakami.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 5: Cita.

-¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Te tomaste una foto con Yuki-sensei!!

-Me lo encontré por casualidad, cálmate Haruhi.

-¡¡Eso no importa!!

-Pero- la rubia miró la foto en su celular- hay algo muy raro en esto.

-¿Raro?

-Nos parecemos…

-¿Quienes?

-Yuki-san y yo…

-¿Cómo crees?- Haruhi se rió- si siempre te han dicho que eres la fotocopia de Shindou-san.

-Mi papá y yo nos parecemos, es cierto… pero, mira la foto- dándole el celular a Haruhi- yo podría jurar que los rasgos de Yuki-sensei también son los míos.

Al mirarla detenidamente Haruhi lo notó: fácilmente se podría decir que son padre e hija.

-Es cierto…

-Bueno- Emiri miró el suelo- Shuichi es mi "madre" porque fue él quien me dió a luz… y aunque no sepa quién es mi padre…

-Bien, si Yuki-sensei y Shindou-san hubieran tenido algo, tú podrías ser su hija- dijo inocentemente.

-Es verdad- mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que no entiendo- enojándose repentinamente- ¡¡Es porque hoy vas a salir con Yuki-sama!!

-Oye, no me culpes, él fue quien me invitó…

-¡¡Ahhh!!

***

-Se parece mucho a él- Shuichi suspiró mientras cenaba junto a Hiro, después del ensayo- sé que dicen que es igualita a mí, pero yo creo que es más parecida a Yuki.

-¿Eso es lo que tú piensas?

-Sí. Además no es solo físicamente… cuando habla, cuando mira enojada… sus vicios -.-U… incluso tiene sus sonrisa…

-Valla.

-Seguchi-san también lo ve en ella- sonrió tristemente- Siempre que emiri viene a ver los ensayos, él está presente… mirándola preciosamente… Por cierto, ayer cené con Mika-san.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que extrañaba a su sobrina.

***

Sentados en una cafetería. Yuki observaba a la adolescente que compartía su gusto por el pastel de fresas, mismo que ahora comían. La hija de Shuichi.

-¿Te importa si te llamó por tu nombre?

-Adelante, Yuki-san.

-Lo que cantabas ayer… ¿Por qué te la sabes? Es una canción muy vieja.

-¡Ah! Estaba viendo la discografía de mi padre y escuche sus primeros discos. Me enamoré de esa canción.

-Ya veo- bebió café.

-Aunque- la tristeza llegó a su mirada amatista y a su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, me da la impresión de que jamás volvió a cantar con tanto sentimiento como esa…

-Emiri-chan…

-¡Ah! Es cierto- la chica sacó su celular de un bolsillo-¿Sabe? Viendo la foto que nos tomamos juntos, me di cuenta de que usted y yo nos perecemos… ¿No cree?

-¿Quién… quién es tu madre?- tenía que saberlo, descubrir la verdad.

-Ah- emiri se ruborizó- bueno, Shuichi es mi madre porque yo nací de él- explicó- yo… yo no conozco al que debería ser mi padre.

-¿Por… por qué?- cada vez se interesaba más… él podría ser…

-Bueno, papi dice que ese hombre se fue de nuestra vida antes de que incluso supiera que estaba embarazado.

Quizás él…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15.

Ella tiene 15. Él hace 16 años que se fue… 9 meses de embarazo… posiblemente…

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-¿Eh?

-De… tu padre…

-Pues- ella bajó su mirada hacía el pastel- cuando yo era pequeña y preguntaba por él… a penas y me respondía… pero algún tiempo después de que terminé con mi novio me habló por primera vez abiertamente de mi padre- aún más tención- recuerdo claramente sus palabras:

"_Cielo, ahora entiendes que las personas amadas se pueden ir sin razón alguna… te quiero hablar sobre tu padre. Él… era una muy buena persona y a pesar de su carácter… puedo decir que llegue a conocer el corazón llenó de amor que tiene. Por favor, te lo suplico, no lo odies. No sabía que estaba embarazado cuando él se fue. Y quiero que entiendas esto… tú no naciste por una calentura o una noche de copas… tú eres frutos del amor, y no hay nada más hermoso que eso. Te aseguro que tu padre te ama. No lo odies Emiri. Si algún día lo llegas a conocer recíbelo con los brazos abiertos, dale una nueva oportunidad… _"

-En ese momento me di cuenta- Emiri sonrió- que quizás mi papi aún ame a ese hombre… aunque si llegará el día… no sé si podría perdonarlo…

Esas palabras lo lastimaron. Santo cielo… ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Y si ella era también su hija? La edad coincidía, tenía sus rasgos… ahora entendía porque Shuichi no lo buscó esa vez… tenía a su hija… ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-El 24 de febrero.

Esto ya era el colmo. ¡Obviamente la bonita niña que se encontraba sentada frente a él era su hija!... Entendía que Shuichi (cosa que al parecer no hizo) le hubiera negado su paternidad, pero… ¿Sus propios hermanos y Seguchi? ¿Qué sucedió todos estos años?

-Yuki-san… parece como si fuera a llorar…

-Emiri-chan…

-¿Sí?

Él la contempló…los iris violetas de Shuichi, su cabello dorado, la sonrisa que al fin entendía porque se le hacía conocida… era la suya… su hija...

"Mi hija"- pensó Yuki- "Nuestra hija Shu…"

A lo lejos… el flash de una cámara a penas pudo distinguirse.

Continuará…

xD

Notas de PukitChan (Yo :3):

-Wiii!!!! Pasamos con esta historia los 1000 hits! Gracias!

-Cuando Emiri cita lo que le dijo Shu acerca del baboso de Yuki: Siento que nuestro Shuichi se pasa de bueno… ¿No creen? xD

-Mis estimados lectores (o.o), lamento decirles que me tardare un poquitín en publicar los siguientes capítulos, debido a los exámenes de la universidad -.-U. No es una tardanza de un mes, pero creo que sí habrá dos semanas y media de por medio. ¡En verdad ofrezco una disculpa por esto! Pero si tengo la oportunidad, publicaré… ¡lo prometo!

Pero recuerden, que esperar a veces es bueno ^^ porque ¿Qué creen? Mi mente ya está empezando a trabajar el reencuentro de los dos tarados padres ¡¡Yuki y Shuichi!! :3

El siguiente capítulo espero sea emocionante ^^!

Bueno, pasemos a ver los cometarios del capítulo anterior:

Ginebra216: Jajajaja! Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo :3 O.o pues, creo que emiri no tiene una sorpresa, es una niña muy listilla xD Al contrario! Me encanta leer los reviews :3 son lo que me dan ánimos para continuar. Sale, no mates tantos en tu juego. Un beso también.

Reira-chan: xD, sí, si shu ve esa foto se nos muere… pero… sorpresa para el siguiente capi ^^…, También yo le tengo envidia a Emiri -.-, ^^ veo que a muchos les gusto que sacará el lado paternal de Eiri xD Gracias!

Deziiree Uesugi: Si esa fue la cara de Eiri O.O. jajaja Todos estamos de acuerdo en eso… pero creo que Shu es tan… ¿ingenuo? Que no pudo notar el parecido de esos nombres. Gracias!

Hiika: El lado paternal de Yuki es popular O.o. Si, mugre Yuki le dio sus malos hábitos xD Muchas gracias!

Luffisa: Hola Cielo! :3 Gracias! Lo del cigarro fue lo más aclamado de este capítulo… creo que más que lo de saber de quien la hija xD… Si, Yuki… como ya lo habrás notado ^^ una brazo también para ti y muchas gracias!

Beba-Yuki-Gravitation: :3 Veo que tuviste problemas con el comentario O.o pero lo bueno es que ya nos hemos podido comunicar. ¡Gracias por todo el ánimo!

Donaji: Que bueno que te sigue gustando mi historia :3 Muchas gracias por todo!

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy :3 una abrazo a todos por leer mi fic y dejar un comentario.

Muchísimas gracias!


	6. La mentira que se descubrió

Mi madre, persona que me cuida para que estudie ha recibido la visita de una de sus amigas y ha salido con ella xD lo que me da tiempo de publicar!!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 6. "La mentira que se descubrió"

Era uno de esos días donde presientes que algo va a pasar. No quería levantarse de su cama, no, hoy no parecía ser un buen día para salir. Miró el reloj: 7:22 a.m.… tenía que estar en NG a las diez y media.

Con una lentitud desesperante Shuichi se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Emiri.

Como la habitación de cualquier adolescente, lucía desordenada. Sobre el suelo discos, ropa, papeles. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Ahí reposaba el álbum de recortes de Bad Luck que Emiri había hecho con artículos de revistas y periódicos. La fan número 1 aunque nunca lo admitiera.

La extrañaba.

Se miró en el enorme espejo. Se veía decaído, con ojeras, triste… pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más sobresalía de él, era que ya no se veía como un niño. Su inocencia se había quedado sepultada hacia 16 años y con el nacimiento de Emiri había llegado la adultez.

Las decisiones que tomó… y sobre todo, la persona que lo animo durante su embarazo.

Sacudió su cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en esa persona. Cada vez que la depresión lo invadía, no podía ir corriendo hacia… ¡Ya! ¡Era suficiente!

Volteó y encontró una foto de él y Emiri en la playa.

…Yuki Eiri…

Que tan felices hubieran sido si él también estuviera.

Sin su hija, la soledad aumentaba.

Se bañó, se cambió y salió de su casa.

Todos habían notado el cambio.

Se mudó, empezó a trabajar más seriamente y antes del séptimo mes de embarazo, el disco ya había vendido más de diez millones de copias y la gira había sido la más exitosa hasta ese momento. Después se retiró año y medio para poder hacerse cargo de Emiri y desde ese momento, con la ayuda de esa persona se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su hija.

¿Parejas? Por supuesto, había salido con alguien de vez en cuando pero…

"Que Yuki se valla a la mierda" pensó.

Afortunadamente, los espectáculos dejaron de tocar la relación que había tenido con el escritor a los seis años, antes de que Emiri pudiera entender o preguntar algo al respecto.

Silencio. El silencio lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Había llegado a las afueras de NG y miró a s alrededor.

Que raro… no había fans, prensa ni siquiera una avecilla cantando por ahí…

-¡Shuichi! ¡Rápido! ¡Entra!

-¿Eh?

-¿Shindou-san, es cierto lo que se publicó? ¿Yuki Eiri-san es el padre de Emiri-san?

-¿Qué?- en tan solo un segundo, se vio rodeado de reporteros, cámaras y preguntas que no sabía de donde habían salido

-¿Quién fue el que buscó? ¿Yuki-san, usted o su hija? ¿Es un posible regreso entre ustedes? ¿Emiri-san ya ha hablado con Yuki-san detenidamente? ¿Por qué Yuki-san se fue antes de que Emiri-san naciera? ¿Lo habían contactado antes? ¿Qué es lo que…?

Ante el terrible ataque, Shuichi solo pudo optar por una cosa: correr a NG con los reporteros tras él.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- gritó desesperado mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones donde al parecer todos se encontraban: Seguchi, Mika, Tatsuha, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano… el único que no aparecía era K, aunque no era muy difícil suponer donde se encontraba: seguramente calmando a la prensa.

-Esto es lo que pasa- gruñó el presidente mientras aventaba hacia Shuichi una revista.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Queeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!!

El artículo principal estaba dedicado a Emiri.

Había tres fotografías, una de ellas cuando Shuichi se despedía de su hija en el aeropuerto y las otras dos mostraban la imagen de Emiri sentada en una cafetería juntó a Yuki.

"_Increíblemente logramos captar al escritor Yuki Eiri-san, en una cafetería de Inglaterra en compañía de Emiri Shindou-san, hija del vocalista de la famosa banda Bad Luck."_

"_Recordemos que poco después de que Yuki-san y shindou-san terminaran su relación, se supo del embarazo del vocalista y aunque Shindou-san jamás aceptó o negó si el escritor era el padre, lo cierto es que después de tantos años ¿Por qué ellos estarán juntos? Además, se puede notar que Emiri-san se parece ciertamente a Yuki-san…"_

-¿Co… como…. es posible…?- tartamudeaba torpemente Shuichi mientras intentaba no desmayarse debido a la impresión- ¿Emiri se encontró con Yuki?

-Así parece ser- comentó Hiro.

-Imposible- aún impactado Shuichi solo conseguía mirar las fotos- Dios… Emiri… Yuki…

-Ya no se puede hacer nada- Mika miró la atónita cara del cantante- ellos tarde o temprano se tenían que conocer…

-Lo se pero…- una lagrima se logró escapar de sus ojos, aun cuando tenía más de diez años sin llorar- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Yuki sabe quien es ella? ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?

-Mi hermano ha intentado comunicarse conmigo desde hoy en la madrugada- informó Tatsuha- pero no le he contestado, porque decidí esperar por tu decisión.

-Hablaré con Eiri- Mika tomó su celular.

-¡No!- gritó el cantante.

-¡Shuichi-kun! ¡Ya que la encontró tiene que saber que es su hija!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y lo sabrá!- todos miraron sorprendidos a Shuichi por lo que estaba diciendo-¡Por favor! ¡Nadie hable por ahora con Yuki!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Se trata de mi hija y su padre! ¡Seré yo quien explique todo! ¡Por favor!

Mika miró a su esposo, que increíblemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta bien. Se hará lo que tú digas Shuichi-kun.

-¡Me voy!

-¿Shuichi…?

-¡Me voy ahora mismo a Inglaterra!

-¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de detenerlo. Shu ya había escapado de NG.

Inglaterra.

-Yuki-san, muchas gracias por venir a visitarme.

-De nada Emiri-chan- el hombre pasó su mano derecha por el cabello rubio de la niña.

-Este… Yuki-san… ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante.

-Pues verá… cuando habló acerca de mi padre, yo siento que- el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar- que usted…

-Contesta, puede ser algo importante.

-¿Eh?- ella sacó su celular- sí… ¿Bueno?... ¡ah! ¡Papi! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Qué suce….?

-¡¿Shuichi?!- el teléfono fue arrebatado de la mano de Emiri- Shuichi… soy yo… contéstame… por favor…

Japón.

Por un instante, Shuichi estuvo a punto de dejar caer el celular… esa voz… Yuki… Yuki estaba con su hija… 16 años sin oír esa voz y de pronto…

-Yo…- tan solo con escucharse nuevamente, sintieron deseos de llorar, de gritarse que aun se amaban, aunque ninguno tuvo el valor de hacerlo- Yuki… yo…

-Shuichi…

-Yo… ahora… este…

-Shu… respóndeme… ¿Es mía?

Esa pregunta lo hizo reaccionar.

-Ahora mismo voy a tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué?

-Voy para allá. Tenemos que vernos.

-¿Qui… quienes?

-Emiri, tú y yo… adiós Yuki.

Click.

Inglaterra.

-¿Yuki-san? ¿Qué fue lo que le preguntó a mi padre? ¿Yuki-san?

-Él viene para acá.

-¿Quién?

-Shuichi…

Continuará…

Notas de hoy:

-xD me divirtió escribir este capitulo de contrabando… ¿Qué opinan todos? ¡¡¡¡¡El reencuentro de Shu con Yuki será en el siguiente!!!!!

-Me obligaron a subir el rated xD

Wiii! Pasemos a los comentarios:

Ginebra 216: Espero que este capitulo te guste! Muchas gracias por la suerte! Yo igual te mando un beso xD y un ciao :3

Almach: jajajja!Gracias por decir que te encantó! Aquí estoy con el siguiente xD Gracias!

Luna de media noche: Gracias! :3 Lo sé T.T soy mala en cuestión de narración pero créeme que estoy intentado cambiar ese detalle. Gracias por la observación!

Daniela: Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste!

Deziire Uesugi:Sí, axial son los padres xD gracias por todo!

Hiika: Sí, mugres papararazzi xD Se oye más o menos raro xD muchas gracias!

Luffisa: ¡¡¡¡cielo :3!!!! Ella se la puso demasiado fácil a Yuki ^^U Gracias!

Beba Yuki Gravitation: xD muchísimas gracias! -.- lo sé, mugres exámenes. Gracias por el apoyo! :3 un beso y un abrazó también.

Danuzkito: no fueron dos semanas y media :3, capitulo de contrabando xD Gracias! O.o un año de vaga xD Gracias!

Snow Quality: ^^! Gracias por molestarte para abrir tu cuenta solo por mi historia! Gracias por el honor ^////^! Sí, Yuki ha tenido muchas oportunidades :3. Emiri sí se parece mucho a Yuki ^^U Gracias por todo!

Reira-chan: jajaja! Son igualitos xD, creo que Yuki no puse que se sorprendiera porque en mi loco mundo, un embarazo masculino es posible ^^! Espero que halla sido de tu agrado este capitulo. Gracias!


	7. Reencuentros

Uff!!!!! Al fin ha llegado este capitulo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que fuera lo que se esperaba… ojala que sea de su agrado ^^! Los veo de vuelta abajo!

Advertencia (Qué me obligaron a poner xD): este capitulo contiene leve lemon.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 7: "Reencuentros"

"… _**el destino no es algo insignificante… a veces es tanta su fuerza de atracción que no puedes oponerte a él… ni importa cuanto llores o te enojes… talvez parezca ilógico…. Pero es el requisito principal para sentir al máximo el placer del amor…"**_

Hay momentos de tu vida en los que crees que todo se trata de una desagradable pesadilla de la cual quisieras despertar.

Hay personas que cambian para siempre tu existencia.

Hay sentimientos que se quedan grabados para siempre en tu ser.

Miró a través de la ventana: la oscuridad que indicaba que apenas era de madrugada hizo suspirar a Shuichi. El vuelo a Inglaterra se había retrasado. A su alrededor la pocas personas que viajan a esa hora en primera clase se encontraban dormidas.

Y no es que no necesitara dormir: las largas horas de trabajo, con motivo de su última gira y el inesperado encuentro de Emiri con Yuki lo habían dejado agotado… pero…

Yuki. El cantante sonrió tristemente. Años tratando de superar su partida y de pronto se encontraba en un avión para ir a verlo. Ni siquiera sabía que pensar, como reaccionar o que es lo que le iba a decir a Emiri, estaba demasiado aturdido para siquiera imaginarlo.

********

Prendió un cigarro. Calculó la hora a la cual debería llegar su vuelo aunque ya se había tardado. Aun así, seguiría esperándolo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Sus pupilas doradas trataron de imaginarlo después de 16 años.

Shuichi. ¿Alguna vez el cantante lo perdonaría? ¿Se sorprendería de verlo ahí?

Eiri paseo su vista por el lugar… ¿Qué es lo que habría motivado a Shu a ir de pronto a Inglaterra?

El reloj indicaba la 2:14 a.m. Cielos, cada minuto ahora parecía ser una hora.

Frente a él pasó una joven de una 20 años aproximadamente que leía una revista de música en la cual se mostraba la imagen de Bad Luck anunciando su gira más reciente, que pronto llegaría a Inglaterra.

¿Cómo olvidarlo si sus dichosas fans se lo recordaban a cada instante?

"Que excusa más tonta" pensó Yuki "Si nunca lo olvidaste fue por… "

*********

Con cansancio, acomodó la mochila con el emblema de Bad Luck en su hombro derecho. Caminado lentamente y mirando solo el suelo, pensó en cuanto tiempo tenía sin que llegará a un aeropuerto para ser recibido con gritos y cámaras. Después de tantos años, por supuesto que se había acostumbrado a ello pero siempre sonreía al recordar cuando le fastidiaba a Emiri aquello…

Pero la sonrisa, que siempre había lucido hermosa en los labios del cantante, se fue desvaneciendo al momento en que se detuvo su caminata y elevaba su mirada por ver unos zapatos negros, de una marca que le resultaba conocida… es forma de vestir, la manera de agarrar ese cigarro…

Cuando encontró el atractivo rostro de esa persona, sintió como el corazón que de por sí ya estaba en una parte muerto, le era arrancado de su pecho para esta vez ser destrozado por completo.

-Es de madrugada- Shuichi tembló al escuchar esa voz- por eso no traje a Emiri- después de 16 años, ahí estaba él – pero yo… no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera para poder… verte…

-Yuki…

Imposible decir quien era el más sorprendido. Las palabras que no podían salir. Los pensamientos que de pronto habían dejado de tener sentido. Solo miraban los iris amatistas y dorados en los que se habían perdido.

Shuichi en verdad había cambiado: Su cabello ahora era de su hermoso color natural. Y aunque la gabardina verde oscuro lo impidiera, se podía notar que su cuerpo era más muscular, sus facciones más marcadas… pero no solo era eso, en él se podía notar algo distinto, una mayor madurez en su hermosa mirada. Un Shuichi realmente atractivo y mayor, le fascinó.

Yuki, por su parte, parecía inmune al pasó de los años, quizás simplemente un poco de más edad pero mayor tristeza en su mirada.

Por un momento todo había desaparecido. Sin saber exactamente que fue el brillo que lo hizo despertar solo atino a decir unas palabras.

-Shuichi… ¿Emiri es mi hija?

-Yuki… ahora no –cambiando los iris dorados por el suelo- estoy cansado.

-Shuichi –insistió y el menor dejo escapar algo parecido a un suspiro.

-No entiendo –guardó silencio y buscó los ojos del rubio una vez más.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-No entiendo porque me haces una pregunta tan estúpida cuya respuesta es más que obvia –contestó fastidiado.

Aunque estaba completamente seguro de eso, no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera de felicidad. Quizás era porque podía escuchar la confirmación de los labios de Shindou.

-Mi hija- cerró los ojos atreviéndose a soltar esas palabras.

-¿Satisfecho?- lo miró fríamente y dio la vuelta –me voy.

-Espera, por favor.

-¿Esperar? –El cantante se detuvo y con un repentino odio gritó -¡Fueron 16 años Yuki! ¡16! –unas personas los voltearon a ver.

-Shuichi, cálmate, necesitamos hablar.

-Yo solo vine a ver a MI hija- bajó el tono de su voz –a llevármela si es necesario.

-No me la quites, por favor –entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó al escritor cruzándose de brazos –sé que no puedo exigirte nada…

-Eso es cierto.

-Pero, Shu –el menor agachó su mirada al oír esa voz pronunciando la abreviación de su nombre nuevamente –déjame decirle que me importa… que la quiero…

-Jamás te negaría el derecho de verla –seguía evitando sus ojos –sin embargo…

-Alto –Yuki puso su dedo índice en los labios de Shuichi quien enseguida retrocedió ante el frío contacto –no creo que aquí parados, sea el mejor lugar para hablar del tema –aunque a esas horas de la madrugada, el aeropuerto lucía prácticamente vacío, el vocalista coincido en eso.

-Por eso te dije que hablaremos con Emiri.

-No –Yuki ocultó la mano en la que aun sentía la suavidad de la piel de Shu- primero tenemos que hablar nosotros solos.

-¿Disculpa?- levantando su ceja de la misma manera en la que Emiri lo había hecho ya alguna vez.

-Tú, como el padre que eres, deberías entender que hay cosas que se comprenden a cierto tiempo.

-…¿Dónde quieres hablar?...

-¿Ya tienes donde hospedarte?

*********

Esto no podía ser posible… después de tantos años. ¿Como Yuki con el sencillo roce de sus dedo podía hacerlo temblar? ¿Por qué había aceptado quedarse en el mismo hotel? ¿De verdad era simplemente para hablar de su hija?

-¿Shuichi?- la voz que se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación 228 hizo saltar al cantante- podemos hablar en el restaurante de hotel. Logré hacer que durante el tiempo que conversemos nadie se acerque.

-Yuki- mencionó mientras salía de la habitación- son las 3:30 de la madrugada- cerrando la puerta- ¿Quién podría estar ahí?- el escritor observó la ropa que la gabardina hacia que en el aeropuerto fuera imposible ver: Blusa de manga corta blanca llena de notas musicales grises, pantalón negro con bolsas en los costados y frente, además de unas botas que ocultaba su pantalón hasta la rodilla- ¿Yuki?

-Nunca se sabe- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador. Luchaban por no observarse, por no tocarse. 5 pisos hacia abajo. Entraron al elegante restaurante, sentándose en una mesa alejada de la vista de cualquier curioso… mirándose frente a frente.

Eiri buscó entre las bolsas de sus saco azul oscuro, un cigarro que enseguida colocó en su boca para prenderlo. Shuichi sonrió disimuladamente ante ese acto.

-¿No te bastaron 16 años apara quitarte ese habito?

-Creo que durante ese tiempo empeoro.

Era cierto. Quizás, durante los primeros años de separación conseguía fumar tres cajetillas por día.

-Bueno- Shuichi recargó sus brazos en la mesa- ¿Por donde comenzamos?

El rubio lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba que la conversación la iniciara el cantante y menos de una manera tan directa. Decidió que era el momento de armarse de valor.

-¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazado?

-Yo no lo sabía- miró sus manos en los que lucia dos anillos- el día en que el iba a ir a buscarte, me desmaye en NG… me llevaron al hospital- se mordió el labio- al hacer las pruebas, simplemente salió positivo.

-Es nuestra hija Shu… ¿Por qué no trataste de encontrarme ?

-¡Yuki! ¡Desapareciste sin decirle a nadie! ¡¡Huiste porque no podías creer que éramos tan felices!!

Con su mano derecha, Eiri cubrió sus ojos dorados… no, no podía mirar a Shuichi, quien después de tantos años había logrado comprender cual había sido la estúpida razón.

Le daba miedo ser feliz.

-Lo… lo siento- decía entrecortadamente.

-Ahora eso ya no sirve de nada Yuki- lo miró enojado y a la vez se podía notar la tristeza en el cantante- aun así- susurró mientras que con su cabello impedía la vista de sus ojos- creí que tu lo verías…

-¿Lo vería?- preguntó sin entender a que se refería.

-Acerca de mi embarazo… reportajes, artículos, entrevistas… todas en las revistas de música y espectáculos más importantes del mundo… sin importar donde estuvieres, creí que tu lograrías verlo y supieras que yo aun estaba ahí… por ti…

-Tan solo- suspiró- tan solo… cada vez que llegaba a ver algo relacionado contigo, así fuera lo más insignificante, lo evitaba completamente para no encontrarte… te extrañaba tanto que…

-Pudiste volver- nuevamente el cantante lo miro a los ojos, dándole a entender que ya no era una niño- te esperé Yuki… te espere tanto tiempo… y tú nunca llegaste.

-Shuichi…

-Sobre Emiri- a propósito, el menor cambio de tema. Ya no deseaba abrir esas heridas que apenas empezaba a cicatrizar pero que jamás se borrarían- al inicio de mi embarazo…

-¿Si?- el escritor trato de imaginarse al Shuichi de hace años.

-Al inicio, deje el trabajo… me arrastraba de aquí para allá… Fue Hiro el que me mantuvo en ese primer mes en el que no creía que me habías abandonado y estando embarazado. Apenas comía… todos intentando animarme… K amenazándome con todo tipo de armas… hasta Seguchi-san.

-¿Seguchi?- eso si lo impresiono.

-No estoy seguro si lo hizo por el bien de la empresa o porque el bebe que esperaba era tuyo…- suspiró- finalmente, en un intentó desesperado, Hiro y K trajeron a Ryuichi.

-Sakuma…- gruñó el escritor al oír el nombre que por alguna razón, siempre le había ocasionado dolores de cabeza repentinos.

-Sí- Shuichi sonrió de una manera en que lastimo al escritor- al final de mi segundo mes se presentó en el departamento- el rubio encendió otro cigarro- él hizo lo que ninguna persona había hecho hasta ese momento: en cuanto me vio, simplemente me abrazó sin decir una sola palabra. Al sentir el mudo apoyo que me ofrecía comencé a llorar. No sé por cuantas horas estuve derramando lagrimas sobre sus hombros, pero Ryuichi estuvo ahí, rodeándome con sus brazos- cerró sus ojos como si estuviera viendo en su mente ese momento de su vida- después de eso… le dije que ya no quería seguir- sonrió aun más- él me contesto "Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por tu hija" Fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que tenía algo que era más fuerte, algo que tenía que proteger… alguien que necesitaba tanto de mi como yo de ella… mi hija- Yuki cerró su puño con fuerza… lo que él debió hacer, permitió que lo hiciera alguien mas- entonces, Emiri fue mi primer impulso para seguir adelante, seguida de ryuichi, de todos, hasta de mis fans – por primera vez, Shuichi soltó una carcajada que logro que por un instante el escritor olvidará el odio que se estaba formando contra si mismo pero que al mismo tiempo recordara las noches que le había hecho falta la dulce e irritante voz del vocalista- en ese tiempo se olvidaron de mi y comenzaron a mandarle regalos a Emiri… ya sabes, ropita, juguetes y esas cosas.

No. No lo sabía, quizás nunca lo sabría. Fue un completo idita al perderse 16 maravillosos años.

-Cuando ella nació- Shu levantó su mano para dirigirla a su cuello, sacando una medalla que estaba oculta tras su ropa- Ryuichi me regaló esto- de la cadena colgaba un dije de oro con la forma de Kumagoro- Emiri también tiene uno. Ryuichi es alguien muy importante en nuestra vida… le tenemos mucho cariño.

¿Por qué Ryuichi Sakuma era tan importante en sus vidas? ¿Qué parte de su corazón ocupaba? Le daba tanto miedo escuchar las respuestas de esas preguntas, que, aunque fuera bastante cobarde, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué Seguchi y mes hermanos no me lo dijeron?

-Discúlpame por eso- Shu desvió su mirada- yo fui quien decidió eso.

-¿Me negaste…?

-Déjame explicarte- lo interrumpió antes de que Yuki pudiera sacar conclusiones tontas- les pedí a Seguchi-san, Mika-san y Tatsuha-san que si algún día te llegabas a comunicar con ellos, no te dirían nada a menos de que tu preguntaras por mi. Yo no quería que regresaras por obligación. Si ibas a volver sería por tus propios motivos. Sé que fue egoísta… lo siento.

-No tienes porque disculparte… entiendo perfectamente tus razones. Tomaste una gran decisión- susurró honestamente.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Sí. Has sido un buen padre.

El silencio llegó mientras sus ojos se encontraban una vez más. De pronto, todo parecía que podía ser perdonado con esas miradas…

… las miradas de dos personas que se aman cada vez más…

-¿Qué sabe Emiri?- Shuichi se odió a si mismo por haber terminado con tan hermoso instante- digo… ¿Tú les has dicho algo?

-No, solo he estado con ella como un conocido tuyo… es una niña maravillosa- Eiri se descubrió riendo antes esas palabras y Shuichi entrecerró sus ojos al ver esa sonrisa que jamás había olvidado porque estaba siempre presente en los labios de su hija.

-Sí- mostró su orgullo de padre- es una niña excepcional.

-Cuando habla de ti… realmente es feliz. Te admira, te quiere… creo que te tengo envidia.

-Yuki… vas a necesitar un poco de tiempo… tiene un carácter un poco complicado, pero te aseguro…

-Gracias. Por educarla de una manera en que me odiará lo menos posible.

-Solo hice lo que creí que era mejor para ella.

-Lo sé.

-Bien- el cantante se puso de pie- Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Necesitamos dormir para hablar claramente con ella…. Ya hallaremos la manera.

-De acuerdo- también levantándose.

Caminaron. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido? ¿Eso era todo? ¿El amor se acabó cuando hablaron como los dos adultos que supuestamente eran?

-Shu…- habló lentamente mientras lo veía acercase a su habitación.

-Yuki- se detuvo frente a la puerta y observó las bellas pupilas del escritor- me dio gusto volver a hablar contigo.

-¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?- se animó a preguntar.

-¿Nosotros?- repitió con un tono de sarcasmo- ¿en serio alguna vez existió un "nosotros"?

Eiri recordó los viejos años en donde el cantante aun era un niño llenó de inocencia.

De pronto, su impotencia, su dolor, su odio y ese amor que aun estaba en su corazón, se convirtieron en un desesperado deseo por tener a Shuichi en ese momento… para recordarle que de una u otra manera, siempre seria suyo.

Sabía que no había persona que pudiera tener esa mirada tan intimidante. Shu cerró los ojos para evitar que lo siguiera mirando. ¿Por qué Yuki era así?

Sin previo aviso, Eiri rodeó con sus brazos al cantante, quien por tan solo un instante se sintió embriagado ese olor, ese calor tan necesario…

-¡Suéltame!- lo empujó fuertemente cuando al fin pudo reaccionar- ¡Yuki déjame en paz!

-¡No!- gritó mientras se aferraba más a él- ¡¿Acaso es por Sakuma?!

-¡¡Ryuichi no tiene nada que ver en esto!! ¡¡¡Suéltame!!!

Un segundo. Eso es lo que puede tardar tu vida en cambiar completamente.

Un segundo es lo que se tarda en volver el amor.

Un segundo fue lo que se tardó Yuki para levantar el rostro de Shuichi y robarle un beso de esos labios que parecían tan prohibidos.

Los labios tiernos del vocalista luchaban por separarse, pero su voluntad no tardó en desaparecer al corresponder ese beso de un sabor que jamás había vuelto a encontrar.

El oxigeno que los obligó a separarse. Yuki contemplo esos ojos violetas que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Ya basta Yuki!

-Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo Shuichi…

El cantante cerró sus ojos… ¿Cómo poder negarlo?.

Antes de que pudiera protestar. Yuki lo besó nuevamente hasta hacerlo retroceder a la puerta, que enseguida abrió para meter a Shuichi a la habitación.

El beso ya se empezaban a profundizar: Shu le permitía a Eiri recorre su boca con esa lengua húmeda.

Con un pequeño empujón, Shuichi cayó en la cama.

-Yuki- su voz tembló- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Lo que deseamos- se recostó encima de él mientras un Shuichi inmovilizado le permitía que le levantara la playera..

-De… detente- susurraba sin demasiada convicción.

-Shu… cielos, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- se desabrochó la camisa para aventarla al suelo.

Pronto el resto de la ropa había desaparecido.

Lo contempló desnudo y recordó la última vez que habían hecho el amor, había ya tantos años: bajo la ducha de un hotel, cuando ambos decidieron escaparse por unos días de sus trabajos.

-Shuichi…-suavemente y sin alguna protesta lo acomodó para poder hacerlo suyo- te extrañado tanto…- habló en su oído al tiempo en que su cuerpo se posesionaba del de él cantante.

-Yuki…- gimió en un hilo de voz al sentirlo.

Los recuerdo volvían otra vez: cientos de fans que se había llevado a la cama con el odioso deseo de olvidar al precioso niño de iris amatistas que lo había atado al parecer, para siempre.

-Shu…- decía agitadamente- dímelo, dime que nadie más te hizo el amor como te lo hago yo…

-Yu…- esos gemidos que lo hacían excitarse más- ah…

-Dime que ni Sakuma ocupó el lugar que yo tengo en tu corazón, que nadie jamás logró remplazarme…

Sakuma Ryuichi. No pudo evitar sentir remordimiento al recordarlo. Al recordar esas palabras que ese otro cantante le había dicho más de una vez:

"Shuichi, déjame ser el padre de Emiri…"

El dolor, el amor, el placer, esas palabras….

Cuanto quería decirle que alguien más llegó… que aceptó la propuesta que Sakuma le había hecho… contarle que en aquella noche de copas, en la que Ryuichi y él se acostaron, el escritor jamás había llegado a sus pensamientos…

… sin tan solo pudiera mentirle de esa manera…

-No…- dijo Shu llorando- jamás ame a nadie más…- gemía- ¡Yuki!- gritó al sentir como el escritor aumentaba su ritmo haciendo el placer aun más intenso- Te amo Eiri… te amo…

"_**Si le prestas atención al la insignificante atracción del destino… jamás podrás escapar de él…"**_

******

Cubierto solamente por una sabana blanca. Shuichi estaba recostado tratando explicarse que es lo que había ocurrido. Había hecho el amor con Yuki Eiri. Diablos. ¿Qué rayos le iba a explicar a Emiri? ¿Qué un ataque de estupidez se había dejado llevar?

Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada al sentir unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Idiota, Idiota. Era una idiota.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que sí a Ryuichi. Si hubiera permitido que llenará el vacío que el escritor dejó tras de sí…

-¿Shuichi?

Como odiaba escuchar su voz.

-Déjame en paz, Yuki.

Continuará…

Sobre este capitulo:

-Fue todo un reto, no solo porque era el reencuentro, sino también porque tenía que hacer entender al máximo el sentimiento que se sentía. Además, de todos los personajes, a mi me parece que Shuichi es una persona muy compleja, es difícil manejarlo, nunca sabes que hará.

-Como habrán notado, se contó con el apoyo de dos frases del manga de Gravitation, el primer capitulo :3, lo leí como treinta veces para sacar adelante este capi xD

-Decidí no meter a Emiri, porque este capitulo era de exclusiva privacidad de Shu con Yuki, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie por esto. Y por el momento emiri va tardar un poco ^^

-Ryuichi Sakuma. ¡Lo sé! Es bastante utilizado, pero al analizar la depresión de Shu, no encontré pareja más ideal para él ^^!.

-Al inicio dije que incluía leve lemon. A mi punto de vista, lo que escribí ni siquiera debería considerarse lemon… bueno, espero sus opiniones al respecto.

-Muchas gracias por leerlo, ojala me puedan dejar un comentario :3.

Pasemos a lo siguiente ^^:

Lady Sesshomaru: Jaa, no creo que Shu muera tan fácil ^^! Gracias.

Daniela: Muchas gracias. Ojala te guste este capi.

Reira-chan: Fue algo rápido, es cierto ^^U, pero al fin esta el regreso xD un beso también. Gracias.

Ladyalmach: es feo eso xD pero me alegra saber que lo consideres bueno ^^ gracias!

Dezhiire Uesugi: Brillo! ^^! Gracias! Emiri, tardará un momento en aparecer por ahora.

Ginebra 216: Gracias ^^! Respecto a lo de la narración… T.T lo sé! Pero en este capitulo traté de ser un poco más detallista, ojala se pueda notar aunque sea un poquito mi esfuerzo :3 Un Beso! Ciao!! xDD  
kissitosz!!

Kikyio: Gracias! Supongo que este capitulo responde tus preguntas.

Luna de media noche: Espero que te guste el reencuentro ^^! Sigo trabajando lo de la narración ^^ Muchas gracias.

SnowQuality: Muchas gracias. En este capitulo empiezo a explicar porque Auki no se entero :3

Luffisa: Cielo :3 por fin llego el cantante. Gracias!

Mariohn: Hola!, mucho gusto. Gracias por leerlo ^^.

Danuzkito: Bien, en este capitulo supongo que ya te diste cuenta de quien es la persona ^^ muchas gracias!

Celeste: Espero que aun no te hallas quedado sin uñas ^^! Muchas gracias!

Una abrazo y beso a todos. Muchas gracias! Espero seguir contando con su apoyo!


	8. Regresa a mi

Jajaja! En verdad disculpen la tardanza -.- pero aquí esta el octavo capitulo!!!!!

Una nueva oportunidad.

Capitulo 8. Regresa a mi.

… hay heridas que jamás sanan por si mismas. Continúan sangrando, lastimándote, impidiéndote vivir. Cuando eso ocurre, lo único que puedes hacer es acostumbrarte al dolor para poder continuar…

Amar… es realmente estúpído.

Sintió el agua tibia recorriendo su bien formado cuerpo. Una ducha era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Debía tranquilizar sus emociones. Ahora más que nunca. Todo había sido tan impulsivo, tan apasionado….

Pero Shuichi había llorado, derramó lagrimas al decir esas palabras que volvieron a mover completamente su mundo…

"_Te amo Eiri… te amo_"

Suspiró. De su cabello rubio caían las ultimas gotas de agua. Le había dicho, después de 16 años que lo amaba. Algunas veces tenía horribles pesadillas de morir sin escuchar esas palabras nuevamente…

Salió de la regadera para después vestirse con una camisa que no abrocho y un cómodo pantalón. Al dirigirse a la recamara de aquel lujoso hotel, miró a la persona que seguía recostada en posición fetal, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con una sábana blanca. La mirada amatista lloraba.

"_Un error" _pensó Yuki "_él cree que fue un completo error"_

-Shuichi.

-Déjame en paz, Yuki- cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Se quedó parado observando al atractivo cantante y sintió, por primera vez, lo que significaba estar completamente lejos de la persona que tenías a tu lado. Porque en el pasado, nunca importó que tanto se esforzará por ignorarlo, la calidez de Shuichi siempre llegaba a su corazón. Jamás se había sentido sólo a su lado. Jamás.

//////////////////// 16 años atrás////////////////////////

-¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Es enorme!- Un Shuichi aún pelirosa corría por la suite de uno de los hoteles más prestigioso de Japón- ¡Eiri! ¡Mira que hermosa vista tenemos!

Yuki sonrió irónicamente. ¿A quién diablos le importaría la vista cuando Shuichi estaba tan… "hermoso"?

-Pues claro ¡Donde crees que estamos mocoso!

-Jajaja- reía divinamente- ¡Estoy tan feliz Eiri!

"_Yo también" _pensó.

Y en verdad lo estaba. Y quizás comenzó a asustarle. Nadie podía ser tan feliz… por mucho que lo mereciera…

//////////////////////////// End////////////////////////////////

Usando la excusa de ir por un cigarro, Yuki se acercó a la cama para después sentarse en ella fumando.

-Eso era- susurró Shuichi.

-¿Eh?- volteó a verlo, aunque ahora escondía su rostro tras la almohada.

"_Eso era lo que me arrullaba_" se decía para si mismo Shu "_después de hacer el amor, te levantabas a bañarte y siempre regresabas a acostarte con un cigarro… y el oírte fumar era mi canción de cuna cada noche"_

/////////////////////// 16 años atrás /////////////////////////

-Oye Eiri…- de un momento para otro, toda la hiperactividad del pelirosa había desaparecido.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado el escritor al ver a un Shu serio y mirando el infinito.

- A ti… - se sonrojó- ¿A ti… te gustaría formar… una familia con… migo…? ¿Tener un be… bé?

-¿Qué?

-¡Jajaja!-saltó de un lado a otro- ¡Nada! ¡Ignora mis palabras! ¡Cielos! ¡Mira Eiri! ¡Que blandita esta la cama!- rebotando en ella- ¡jajaja!

Aunque Shuichi jamás los supo, Yuki realmente había estado pensando en eso más veces de las que habría aceptado.

Un hijo. La prueba viviente de su amor.

Entonces, simplemente sintió nuevamente miedo… no, tanta felicidad era una mentira que pronto sería descubierta…

//////////////////////////// End ////////////////////////////////

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que Shuichi estaría completamente silenciosos a su lado. Incluso dormido, solía hacer demasiado escándalo. Lamentablemente la ausencia de su voz, era debido al terrible dolor.

-Shuichi- después de un par de minutos se armó de valor- por favor, mírame.

-Fue una equivocación Yuki- decía sin creer sus propias palabras- Piensa que fue un placer momentáneo y vuelve a borrar tu existencia.

/////////////////////// 16 años atrás /////////////////////////

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará K en averiguar donde estoy?

-Entonces- el rubio se acercó al cantante para abrazarlo- disfrutemos cada momento del secuestro que te estoy haciendo Shu-chan.

-Oye…

//////////////////////////// End ////////////////////////////////

¿De verdad Shuichi deseaba que el escritor se fuera?

Un error que parecía no serlo. Porque pudo sentir como el vocalista se había entregado completamente a él… porque no solo lo escucho… sintió que seguía amándolo, y quizás con más intensidad que antes.

-Perdóname, por todo Shuichi.

El cantante apretó con fuerza la almohada.

-Emiri y yo estamos bien. ¡Vamos! ¡Es tu oportunidad para volver a huir!

/////////////////////// 16 años atrás /////////////////////////

-¡Eiri! ¡Ya basta! ¡Jajaja!

-Vamos, quédate quieto.

-Es que… ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¿En la ducha?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues… ajajá- comenzó a reír cuando sintió el agua cayendo por sus cuerpos aun vestidos- al menos debimos traer un cambio de ropa.

-Deja ya de reírte- levantándole la playera que combinaba con sus pupilas amatistas- vamos Shu-chan, tú también quieres hacerlo- recorriendo su lengua por el cuello del menor.

-Eiri…

//////////////////////////// End ////////////////////////////////

-No puedo irme, así que no importa cuanto me lo pidas.

-No te quieras hacer el padre ahora Yuki- finalmente, Shu se quitó la almohada de la cara y se envolvió en la sábana para después quedar también sentado.

-Yo no sabía que estabas esperando…- replicó sin verlo directamente.

-Emiri creció todo este tiempo sin ti, así que lo podrás seguir haciendo.

-Dejemos que ella sea quien elija…

*****

Mismo momento, en otro lugar de Inglaterra…

-¿Bueno?- la hermosa chica rubia de ojos amatistas era despertada por el sonido del celular.

-_Hola Emi-chan, soy yo- _decía una voz.

-¡Hola!- ella rápidamente te alegro al reconocer la voz- ¡Hace un mes que no me llamaba! ¿Cómo ha estado?

-_Bien, gracias pequeña. Lamento despertarte, sé que estas en Inglaterra._

-¿Cómo lo supo?

_-Jeje… porque soy yo._

-Eso es cierto. ¿Y cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

-_Mmm……… ¿Shuichi esta por ahí?_

-Eh… no, dijo que iba a venir para acá… pero…

_-Ok. Emi-chan… ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?_

-¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

_-En cuanto amanezca… ¿Puedes ir a comprar la revista "World" de espectáculos?_

-Si, por supuesto, pero ¿Para que?

_-Eso te lo explicaré después bonita- risa de parte de la voz- cuando la compre, no la hojees por favor. Llámame primero y después te explicaré ¿De acuerdo?_

-Esta bien.

_-Gracias… y… Emi-chan…_

-¿Sí?

_-Te quiero._

-Y yo a usted.

*****

-Aún, si ella te aceptara- Shu suspiró- lo sé, también es tu hija y…

-¿Y que hay de ti?-Yuki lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarse a verse mutuamente- ¿De verdad me olvidaste? ¿Seguiste adelante sin jamás recordarme?- el cantante quería dejar de ver esos iris dorados, pero ahora eran las dos manos del escritor las que sostenían su rostro.

-¡Yuki!- cerrando sus ojos- ¡Ya basta!

/////////////////////// 16 años atrás /////////////////////////

-¿Sabes Eiri…?

-¿Hmmm?

-Soy muy feliz

//////////////////////////// End ////////////////////////////////

-Shu… abre los ojos.

-Suéltame por favor Yuki- el rostro del menor se iba sonrojando a medida en que las manos del escritor se iban convirtiendo, mas que en una molestia, una necesidad.

-Tú ya no me llamabas Yuki…

-¡Eso fue hace 16 años! Quita tus manos…

-Déjame escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre-susurró- al menos una vez más…

-Yuki- empezando a enojarse.

-Por favor- el cantante dejó ver sus ojos amatistas y contempló un rostro que casi parecía irreconocible: el de una persona que estaba deseando, inclusive necesitando, oír su voz.

Irónico. Ahora quien era el que estaba rogando amor de quien.

-Eiri- bajando su mirada apenada.

-Shuichi- trató de abrazarlo- hay que intentarlo de nuevo… solo piénsalo… Emiri, tú y yo.

-¡No!- gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama para alejar al rubio de él- ¡No le puedo hacer esto a Emiri! ¡No le puedo decir que después de tantos años, en un ataque de no sé que me acosté con su padre!

-Sabes que eso no fue así- también se puso de pie y acercó el rostro del vocalista a escasos centímetros del suyo- sabes que lo hicimos porque…

-¡¡Cállate!!- aventó a Yuki lo más fuerte que pudo- ¡¡No mientas!!

-No es ninguna mentira… y estas conciente de ello.

-¡¡No lo digas!!- cubriéndose los oídos con las manos- ¡¡NO!!

-Shuichi… yo

-¡¡¡Que te calles!!!

/////////////////////// 16 años atrás /////////////////////////

-¿Te duele?- preguntó tiernamente el escritor.

-No es eso…- susurró.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Tonto! ¡Es el agua de la ducha!

-Son lágrimas…. ¿Acaso no te gusta?

-¡Eiri! Ya te dije que no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es…- respirando agitadamente- es…

-¿Qué es?

-Es que… me lo haces con tanto amor… como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho…

-Es que es nuestra primera vez Shu…

-¿Eh?

-Shuichi… yo te amo.

//////////////////////////// End ////////////////////////////////

-Te… a…

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!- comenzando a llorar desesperadamente y cayendo involuntariamente al suelo. Las sabana ahora solo cubría de la cintura de Shu hacía bajo- ¡¡la ultima vez que dijiste esas palabras…!! ¡¡¡HUISTE DE MI VIDA!!! ¡¡No las digas!! ¡No!

Eiri renunció por un instante a su deseo de abrazarlo. Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente, dejando caer la dureza que 16 años le habían dado, dejando ver por un instante, el niño que alguna vez fue….

-Te piensas ir- su voz apenas se entendía por todo el llanto- ¡Vete ahora! ¡¡Huye antes de que le des a Emiri una ilusión!! ¡Vete!

-Fueron años muy largos- Yuki se acercó y se hincó frente a Shuichi para rozar su mejilla húmeda- huí… pero jamás lo volveré a hacer….

Los iris amatistas temblaron y poco a poco iban dejando de llorar.

-No mientas más, por favor.

-No lo hago- el rubio rodeó a Shuichi con los brazos para recargar su rostro en los hombros del más pequeño- Shu… perdóname por favor…

-¿E… Eiri?

-Discúlpame por todo, por esos 16 años…

-¿Eiri? ¿… estas llorando?

Si había algo que sabía perfectamente, era que Eiri Yuki no lloraba por cualquier razón.

"_Sus lágrimas son cálidas_" pensó Shu _"¿Acaso sufriste tanto como yo_?"

-Perdóname Shuichi… todos estos años he estado muerto sin ti… sin ustedes… acéptame una vez más… te amo.

-Yo… yo…

-Te amo tanto… que si no me perdonas… podría morir.

-Eiri…

-No sabes que difícil sería el ver a Emiri sin poder tocarte… Shu, aún estamos a tiempo…

-Te amo Eiri- abrazandolo.

Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, el rubio levantó el rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Que te amo Eiri- lo miró timidamente haciedno que el rubio sonriera tiernamente- Intentemoslo de nuevo ¿Si? Por nuestra hija… por nosotros…

-Sí…

Cuando amas, haces cosas estúpidas.

… es cierto, hay heridas que jamás sanan por si mismas… pero nuca hay que olvidar… que encontraremos a la persona que logrará que cicatricen… y quizás hasta que desaparezcan…

Amar… es realmente estúpido…

Continuará…

Notas de hoy:

:3 Es de madrugada y estoy escribiendo esto.

Shuichi cayó demasiado fácil, lo sé… la pregunta es: ¿Yuki las tendrá igual de fácil con Emi-chan?

¡Ja! No se sabe…. XD perdon, estar despierta a estas horas no me sienta bien en la cabezota -.-U

¿Recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior dije que fue uno de los más difíciles de escribir? No fue nada en comparación con este… fue algo asi como: "Bueno, se volvieron a ver… ¿y ahora que?" XD Espero les guste.

Leyendo los reviews me di cuenta que la introducción de Ryuichi Sakuma fue observada con todos los puntos de vista (Si se preguntan el porque de la tardanza, fue porque esta es la primera vez que un comentario me causa una crisis de escritor, aclaro, no fue algo malo, solo me hizo pensar mucho) Aun asi le agradezco a todos sus animos y comentarios!

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!

Espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo!! :3

Pasemos a los reviews! (Wiiii! Esta vez son muchos! :3):

Lady Sesshomaru: No, esa no es mi meta… quiero ver cuanto puedes resistir muaja :3 … perdón, tu sabes la falta de sueño… es cierto, Shu ha madurado! Pero ahora solo muestra su lado infantil frente a Emiri… si, Yuki es tan desgraciado XD Bueno, Muchas gracias por todo!

Celeste: Gracias! Espero no te hallas quedado sin uñas por mi tardanza O.o Muchas gracias!

Lady Almach: Gracias! Si, es triste pensar que Shu estaba solito T,T. Jajaja! Ryuichi provoca tantas opiniones :3 . UF! Me alegro que te gustará . Realmente soy mala escribiendo s.e.x.o. XD fue complicada para mi esa parte… Muchas gracias!

Fallen Angel in the Darkness: Muchas gracias por el honor de dejar un review! Sip, deciá Ryuichi tiene muchas opiniones varias jajaja!

Kikyio: Oh… de cualquier manera… ¡Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leerlo!

Mariohn: ajajá! En verdad que Shu es fácil XD Muchas gracias!

Beba-Yuki- Gravitation: Gracias! Continuaré!

Ginebra 216: Muchisismas gracias por todo el animo! Todos nos parecemos a Yuki en cierta manera… O.o En verdad Gracias! O/////O Suerte con tus examenes! Beso! Nos vemos :3 Ok. Te prometo que en el siguiente capitulo te digo que me parecio la serie sale? Gracias!

Reira-chan: Es cierto… yo me iria con yuki a la ca… perdon, tengo sueño y estoy delirando XD Ryuchi y sus eternas opiniones jaja XD Emiri es bastante difícil muajaja sufre Yuki!!!!!!!! -.-U estoy loca… un beso también Gracias!

Snowquality: Si, Es fácil hacer caer a Shu con Yuki XD. Gracias! En serio me costo trabajo escribir el lemon, me alegra que les halla gustado :3. Sobre su pelo… si no mal recuerdo su color natural me parece que también es amatista… si estoy mal corriganme porfa XD Si! Después de todos los comentarios donde maldicen (XD) a Yuki ya era necesario uno que lo apoyara ja! Vamos Yuki! Animo!

Lufissa: Princesa? O///O Muchisimas gracias por todo lo que me dices! :3 También un abrazo fuerte.

Aoi-san0: Gracias por todo! Me alegra que te halla gustado! … mmm… creo que transorne un poco la historia pero ojala te siga gustando! Gracias!

Dezhiire Uesugi: Gracias! No crei que pudiera hacer casi llorar a laguien O///O gracias! Trataré de brillar si! Kisses :3

Principessa Lu: Gracias! Aquí esta el siguiente! Tambien gracias por decirme que tu eres luna de media noche :3

Andy: Muchas gracias! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar! Besos también.

Nuevamente gracias por todo y espero sus opiniones de este nuevo capitulo!


	9. Mi vida después de Ti Parte III

Muchos tendrán que perdonarme por este capitulo pero… ¡lo tenía que poner!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

**Una nueva oportunidad.**

**Capitulo 9: "Mi vida después de ti. Parte 3"**

Muchos le llamaran mala suerte. Otros obsesión. Yo creo que es porque soy un estúpido.

Sé que jamás podría remplazar el lugar que Yuki Eiri tiene en tu corazón. Pero fui tan feliz… al menos al intentarlo.

Desde el día en el que te conocí hubo una atracción hacía ti. Pero era solo eso, se quedaría así, en una simple atracción.

Hasta que llegó ese día, el día de mi oportunidad…

16 años atrás.

Los Ángeles, California.

-¿De verdad? ¡Que felicidad nanoda!- recuerdo que ese día estaba contemplando con Kumagoro en mis brazos, la moderna ciudad a través de la amplia ventana- ¡Shuichi esta embarazado!- me alegraba, pero aún así pude sentir que mi corazón era lastimado.

-Si… pero- la voz que me hablaba desde el otro lado del mundo era la de Hiro- Sakuma-san…

-¿Qué sucede?- al oír triste a tu guitarrista, la seriedad llegó hasta mi- ¿Qué pasa con Shuichi? ¿Qué le hizo Yuki-san?

Siempre. Siempre pude ver las heridas que él te ocasionó.

-Se ha ido. Y Shuichi ahora… estoy preocupado… el bebé… Sakuma-san, yo no sé que más hacer…

-Entiendo. Voy para allá.

Huyendo de mis obligaciones, tomé el primer vuelo que encontré.

Shuichi, era tu bebé, tu hija. Yuki Eiri era ahora un pedazo más de basura que tenías que tirar.

Llegué a Japón y solo tú estabas en mi mente. Corrí a tu casa. Kumagoro estaba en la única mochila que traía.

Toqué el timbre. 5 minutos, diez minutos. Volví a tocar. Después de media hora, la puerta se comenzó a abrir.

Recuerdo el susto que tuve cuando te ví. Estabas muerto, sí, esa fue la descripción más ideal. Habías adelgazado considerablemente, estabas descuidado, con sueño, tu cabello, tu ropa… todo en ti era un desastre. Pero… nunca podré olvidar tus ojos. Tu mirada estaba perdida, vacía.

Incluso cuando me volteaste a ver, dudo que me hallas reconocido. No podía más. Tiré mi mochila y te abracé. Seguías muerto. Me dieron ganas de golpearte para hacerte reaccionar… pero alcancé a oir un suspiro de tu voz y comenzaste a llorar.

Supe que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

Te desmayaste. No estaba seguro si era por tu dolor, la falta de sueño e incluso de alimento.

Cargándote, te llevé hasta la habitación donde te recoste tratando de no despertarte. Miré alrededor pensando en cuán masoquista podías ser. Hacía dos meses que ese hombre se había ido y tú seguías en este lugar. Cerré mi puño con fuerza mientras acariciaba torpemente tu cabello. Al ver que tu rostro no conseguía descansar ni aún en tus sueños… juré sacarte de tu depresión.

-Buenos días, aunque son tardes realmente, ya pasan de las tres… ¿Pudiste descansar?- decía mientras buscaba algo comestible en la cocina mientras llegabas un poco más vivo que el día anterior.

-¿Sakuma-san?- voltee a ver tu rostro sorprendido- Este… ¿Qué haces…?

-¿…aquí?- completando tu pregunta- Hiro me llamó…

-Todos estan preocupados por mi ¿Verdad?-bajando tu mirada

-¿Estas conciente de eso y no sabes nada al respecto?

-Ya no quiero- me acerqué a ti en cuantos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de tus preciosos ojos- ya no puedo seguir…

-No digas eso- te abracé y levante tu rostro para mirarte- si no lo quieres hacer por ti… entonces por tu bebé que no tiene la culpa de nada…

-Lo amaba- susurrabas llorando.

-Lo sé… pero- tomé tu mano y la coloqué un poco más debajo de tu estómago- ahora tienes algo que es más importante.

Una casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en tu cara. Y odie a Yuki por eso, se había llevado consigo tu eterna algería.

-¡¡Mira nanoda!!- corría de un lado a otro con Kumagoro, ubicada en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio- ¡Me parece perfecta! ¿Qué dices Shuchi?

Aunque ya habáin pasado dos semanas desde que llegué y había logrado hacerte comer y salir, aún no conseguías recuperar tu sonrisa.

-Si- mencionaste sin entusiasmo alguno- creo que sí Ryuichi- por petición mía habías comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Hey- me pare frente a ti y hable seriamente- sé que con irte su recuerdo no desaparecerá, pero no te va a hacer ningún bien el que sigas ahí.

-Lo sé- suspiraste fuertemente y volteaste a ver al hombre que nos acompañaba- me la quedo.

Quizé con todo mi ser, hacer que siguieras adelante, tenía que verte sonreír una vez más. Deseaba tanto que yo pudiera llenar ese vacío en tu corazón. Sin embargo, aunque yo ayude, volviste a mostrar verdadera felicidad hasta ese día…

-Buenas tardes Shindou-san, yo seré su doctor que lo vigilará a partir de este momento y durante el resto de su embarazo. No se sienta en desconfianza, estoy especializado en embarazos masculinos.

Ya habías cumplido 3 meses y medio. Nuevamente comenzaste a vivir y después de la presentación de tu nuevo disco, habías estado algo agotado, así que decidimos ir aun médico. Sonreías ya… pero…

-Muchas gracias doctor- decías mientras yo observaba las terribles ojeras que lucías.

-Bueno, Shindou-san primero que nada lo notó algo cansado… ¿A considerado dejar la música por algún tiempo?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, su embarazo requiere cuidados y necesita descansar más- insitió el médico- pase por aquí por favor- haciendo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiéramos. Me volteaste a ver asustado, pero te sonreía para que continuaras.

-Anda, Shu.

-Recuéstese aquí por favor- estabas algo nervioso pero aun así lo hiciste- ahora vamos a realizar el ultrasonido para…- el doctor debió haber notado tu miedo porque dijo- no se preocupe, no pasará nada. Si así lo desea, esto puede esperar.

Mentalmente bendije a Tohma por haberme dado la recomendación de un doctor tan profesional.

-No… vamos, adelante- dijiste con seguridad.

Sonreí al ver esa pequeña panza que apenas empezaba a crecer en ti. Y después…

… un latido… el sonido de un pequeño y frágil latido…

-¿… eso es…? - tartamudeabas y al ver tu rostro…

-Sí, es el latido de su bebé- sonrió el doctor- se escucha fuerte y sano.

-Late… el corazón… de mi… bebé…

Sé que no importa cuantos años pasen… jamás olvidaré ese momento. Sonreíste. Pero esta vez… fue con tanta alegria… la dicha que nunca habías mostrado hasta entonces y lloraste… pero esta vez fue de tanta felicidad.

-¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!! ¡¡¡Abran paso!!! ¡¡No se acerquen tanto!!- gritaban los guardias de seguridad a tus miles de fans, mientras todo el equipo de Bad luck se dirigían a la limosina en la que yo los esperaba, luego de tu último concierto en el que anunciaste tu retiro temporal de la música.

-¡Shuchi! ¡Animos! ¡Regresen pronto! ¡Cuidese mucho!

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡Alejense!- los ya asustados guardias huyeron cunado consiguieron llegar gracias a una des "intervenciones discretas" de K.

-Llegaron- levante mi vista al verte entrar a la limosina seguido de Hiro, suguru, K y sakano.

-Jajaja- cada vez que reías me hacías tan feliz- fue un pco difícil llegar.

-Oh, Yes!!!!!!!- gritó K mientras miraba con malicia su nueva arma.

-Fue un gran concierto- decía Hiro- ha sido la gira más exitosa.

-Es cierto- coincidió Suguru- me sorprende la cantidad de personas que nos esperaba afuera.

-Pero ya necesitas descansar- comentó Sakano.

Te miré. Recién habías cumplido los 7 meses. Y sonreías tanto.

Pero todos sabemos que no fue fácil llegar a este día. Tuviste que enfrentar a la prensa cuando se enteraron de tu embarazo, y sobre todo cuando te preguntaron quien era el padre del bebé que esperabas. "Conmigo basta y sobra" eso fue lo que les respondiste.

-Ryuichi- hablaste y busqué tu mirada entre el escándalo que era tan normal en Bad Luck- mira lo que me dio una de las fans- tomaste una bolsa y de ella sacaste un traje de recién nacido color violeta- ¿No es realmente lindo *-*?

-¡Lo es nandoda! ¿Verad Kumagoro?- moviéndolo.

-¡Es cierto!- Hiro habló- ¿Por fin decidiste un nombre Shuichi?

-¿eh?- te sonrojaste- sí, ya decidí uno.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntaron todos emocionados.

-Me gusta… Emiri… Emiri Shindou- por un segundo todos se quedaron callados- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaste extrañado.

-¿Por qué Emiri?- dijo Suguru quien era uno de los más perceptivos en este asunto.

-Porque suena bonito- contestaste con simpleza.

Todos en ese instante entendimos que no notaste la similitud entre esos nombres… pero para no hacerte recordarlo, todo siguieron con su escándalo felicitándote por eso.

-¿Saldrás de viaje?- me miraste entre todo el revoltijo de la limosina. A causa de mi trabajo había tenido que regresar constantemente a Estados Unidos.

-No. Me quedaré contigo.

-¿Eh? Pero, tu trabajo…- En ese instante y tal como se lo había pedido K te "distrajo"" en una de sus cosas sin sentido.

No te podía decir que también había renunciado a mi trabajo al decidir mi retiro temporal.

… porque deseaba estar contigo…

Vivíamos juntos, aunque claro, jamás pasaba de un abrazo y un beso en la frante… aun asi… yo era tan feliz…

Es cierto. Así pasaron los años, y aunque tanto tú como yo regresamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos y tuve que volver nuevamente a los ángeles… de alguna manera, yo ví crecer a Emiri.

-Shuichi… dejame ser el padre de Emiri…

-Ryuichi, yo…

Lo pude ver. Tu corazón continuaba herido y alguna parte de él auún seguía latiendo por Yuki Eiri.

-Lo siento Ryuichi… en verdad lo siento.

Ese día que te negaste a mi petición… aceptaste ser mio aunque fuera una sola noche… pero lo que ocurrió esa vez… fue sexo… nosotros jamás hicimos el amor…

-Shuichi…

********************

-¿Estas seguro?- volteo a ver al hombre que me acompaña.

-Es lo mejor para todos- susurro mirando la hermosa casa que se halla frente a mi- ya basta de vivir de ilusiones.

-¿Estuvo bien lo de la revista "World"?

-Emiri lo sabrá entender- digo riendo levemente.

-¿De verad lo crees? Ella se parece mucho a mi hermano…- Cierro mis ojos y suspiro.

-Tatsuha.

-¿Dime?

-¡Vamos a comer nanoda!

**********************

_-¡Ryuchi-San! ¿Qué significa esto?_

Por un instante me pregunto de quién habrá heredado esos pulmones…

-Emi-chan, no grites… además te dije que no hojearás la revista.

_-No pude evitarlo… vi a mi papi en la portada y…_

-Ya veo, bueno después de todo eres fan de Shuchi

-_Pero… mi papi y Yuki Eiri ¿Tuvieron una relación?_

-¿Eso dice?- pregunté

-_Es una biografía de mi papi-_ dices- y_ en un renglón menciona "una de sus relaciones más famosas fue con el escritor Yuki Eiri, con el cual terminó hace muchos años" eso es todo._

-Ya veo…

_-¿Ryuichi-san? ¿Qué quiere decirme con esto?_

-¿Yo? Nada- digo inocentemente- oye tengo que colgar, me llaman para… trabajar.

-_E… esta bien._

-¡Ah! ¡Emi-chan!

_-¿Sí?_

-Todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad.

_-¿Perdón?_

-Adiós.

Click.

-Es cierto- escucho la voz que me susurraba al oído- Si mi hermano la merece… nosotros también- por alguna razón una lágrima salió de mis ojos.

-Tatsuha- dije mientras él abraza mi desnudo cuerpo.

-Ryuichi… de ahora en adelante siempre serás mio…

Amar. Odiar. Desear.

Llorar. Reir.

Crueldad. Felicidad.

En algun momento de nuestras vidas… todos hemos deseado… que se nos hubiera dicho que personas no estaban destinadas a nosotros… para así… jamás mirarlas…

Continuará…

PukitChan dice:

¿Qué rayos pensaba cuando escribí esto?

Jajaja XD, en fin espero que pueda entender que necesitaba contar esto desde el punto de vista de Ryu-chan

Hay algo que me gustaría que hicieran por mi: En este capitulo me quedé pensando en la edad de los personajes según mi histora… y me di cuenta de que Ryu debe estar cerca de los 50. Por favor ignoren esto, piensen que se ven jóvenes y eternamente bellos. Me harían muy feliz xD.

O.O pasamos los 3000 hits!! Wiii! Gracias! También casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! :3 vamos! Estaría eternamente agradecida si puedo llegar!

Muchas gracias por leerla y molestarse en dejar una firmita para su traumada autora XD

Anuncio de publicidad XD: ¿A alguien le gusta card captor Sakura? Es que escribí un One-shot que me quedó llenó de Azúcar ajajá, a ver si alguien se anima a leerlo XD. Se llama "Ayudame a creer"

Pasemos a los reviews:

Aoi-san0: Muchas gracias por todo! O.O cada vez hay más gente que defiende a Yuki XD. Bueno, Ryuchi y Tatsuha aquí esta jojo XD… gracias!

Snow Quality: Gracias! Supongo que en esta capitulo se da ha entender quien llamó a Emiri XD Bye!

Principessa Lu: Muchas gracias. Lamento que este capitulo aún emiri no sepa, pero ya se esta descubriendo ajajá… Nos leemos :3

Nina Lee: Jajaja, no creo que Ryu sería capaz de dejar mal a Yuki… aunque sí, eso no le quita lo malvado de Yuki XD Gracias!

Reira-chan: Emiri, ahora vuelve a ser el tema de conversación XD Muchas gracias por todo!

Ginebra 216: Hola! Antes que nada… Kyyyyaaaaaa! Me encantó Merlin :3 me hizo pasar un grandioso momento! Ajajá! La seguiré viendo! Muchas gracias por recomendármela!! Gracias! :3 Oh, colgante de nada… yo me acabó de comprar uno de Mokona XD y sí, lo encontraste barato O.O . Me encanta mucho leer tus reviews! :3 ojala ya este bien de tu muela. Una beso!

Celeste: Ojala no me odies por este capi ^^U Muchas gracias!

Danuzkito: No creo hacerlo… Muchas gracias XD

Lady Almach: Oh, si, shu es fácil… pero Emiri… O.o … bueno, Ryuchi tiene buenas intenciones aunque no lo parezca XD. Emiri es lo más importante para shu… y si se enoja con él… O.O se nos puede morir XD Gracias!!!!

Fallen Angel in the Darkness: Ryuichi, de alguna manera tine muchas razón. Emiri es bastante apegada a Ryuchi, lo quiere mucho, pero… bueno, esperemos el siguiente capitulo XD Muvhas gracias!

Mariohn: Muchas gracias! Todos se imaginaron que Ryuichi era verdad? XD saludos!

Luffisa: Muchas gracias por todas esas opiniones ^^ … sí Shu en verdad lo ama… guau, me encantó tu opinión de emiri :3 Muchas gracias! Nos vemos Cielo!!!!!!!

Dezhiiree Uesugi: Muchas gracias por haber tomado ese tiempo para leerlo :3 . Todos tenemos corazón blando cuando se trata de Yuki XD Nos vemos! Gracias!

Muchas gracias por todo! Espero que continuen apoyando esta historia! :3 Un abrazo a todo los que la leen y a los que dejan Reviews!!!!!!!!


	10. Explicaciones

La verdad… es que tenía planeado publicar este capitulo desde el miércoles pasado pero… se fue la luz xD y hasta hoy la arreglaron -.-U

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Mura Murakami :3

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

**Capitulo 10. Explicaciones.**

-No…- Shuichi levantó lentamente la taza de café con leche y bebió un sorbo- No sé como…- miró a la persona que se encontraba frente a él también bebiendo café- ¡¡No sé como rayos le voy a explicar esto a Emiri!!- dando un enorme grito, que logró que las demás personas del restaurante fijaran su vista en la pareja.

-Cálmate- Yuki tuvo ganas de reír al ver como Shu casi se subía a la mesa. En verdad había extrañado esos ataques de desesperación tan propios de él- vamos no te pongas así- el cantante nuevamente se sentó y miró el traje negro de Yuki que combinaba con una camisa gris.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-mencionó enojado- ¿Me puedes decir como?

-Bueno, en primer lugar hay que irla a ver… por cierto… ¿De quién es la casa donde está?

-¿Ah?- Shuichi jugueteo con su cabello- es de una de sus amigas de la infancia. Al principio le dije que se quedará en la casa de Bad Luck- gruñó arrugando su nariz- pero no quiso porque esa residencia es constantemente vigilada por la prensa.

-¿La casa de Bad Luck?- interrogó el escritor.

-Pues…- se rascó la cabeza tratando de poner en orden sus ideas- en una de las giras, tuvimos que quedarnos aquí por tres meses y entonces- rió- acabamos comprando una casa para todos.

Un minuto... si tenía donde quedarse ¿Porqué aceptó tan fácil hospedarse en el mismo hotel? El escritor sonrió para si mismo.

-Ya veo- Yuki sintió un poco de nostalgia y decidió jugar una pequeña broma- No entiendo como alguien sin talento ahora tiene un hogar hasta en Inglaterra.

-¡Eiri!- el vocalista se puso de pie azotando sus manos contra la mesa- ¡¡¡Por si no lo sabías Bad Luck ahora es reconocido mundialmente!!!

-¿Bad Luck?- vocecitas de por ahí- ¿Se referirán a Yuki Eiri? ¡Oye! ¿Ese de ahí no es Shindou Shuichi?

-Oh, OH…

*****

-Emiri, hace frío ¿Te gustaría una taza de…?- la amiga de la rubia se quedó callada en cuanto la vio sentada en la sala con una laptop descansando en sus piernas- ¿Qué haces Emi-chan?

-Visitando un foro- mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

-¿Foro?- Haruhi también se acomodó asomándose a ver la página de Internet- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué dice? ¿"La relación de Yuki Eiri y Shindou Shuichi"?

-Es el único que pude encontrar, es como si toda la información hubiera desaparecido- semisonrió- pero mira lo que dice aquí- entregando la laptop a Haruhi.

-Veamos- leyó en voz alta- "Es una lástima saber que se han separado. De alguna manera ellos llegaron a demostrarnos que los más importante era el amor" "¿Ya supieron? Shindou-san esta embarazado" "Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿No se les hace curioso eso? Acaba de terminar con Yuki Eiri" "Bah! Shuichi es increíblemente genial, no lo necesita" "¿Creen que le agrade a Shindou si le envió un regalo a su bebé…"

-¿Entiendes?- la rubia comentó ligeramente molesta- Es posible…

-Emiri…

*****

-Fue tu culpa- Shuichi contempló al hombre que caminaba a su lado

-¿Y quién fue el que gritó llamando la atención?

-Hmm- el cantante te sonrojó admitiendo de esta manera su parte de la culpa.

-¿Y?- Yuki suspiró- ¿Ya pensaste en como se lo vamos a decir?- sacando el tema viendo que poco a poco se acercaban al lugar donde su hija residía.

-No- Shu levantó su bella mirada hacia el cielo nublado de ese día- supongo que en el momento saldrán las palabras…

-¿Ella lo podrá aceptar?- después se corrigió- ¿… aceptarme?

-Eiri- Shuichi puso su mano en el brazo del escritor- lo hará…

*****

-¿Sabes Emi-chan? Luces muy preocupada por este asunto- Haruhi hablaba con la joven que se encontraba parada en el balcón, mientras el frío viento de la mañana jugaba con su rubio cabello- ¿Realmente crees eso por lo que te dijo Sakuma-san?

-No lo sé- cerró sus ojos al sentir una nueva brisa tocar su piel. De su abrigo sacó su celular para buscar esa foto de Eiri Yuki y ella- pero… ¿En verdad será posible?

-Me temo que yo no puedo responderte eso- Haruhi se paró al lado de su amiga mirando la elegancia natural de Inglaterra que realmente resaltaba la belleza de Emiri- ¿Qué harás si resulta ser…?

-¿…Correcta mi suposición?- por un instante tuvo deseos de aventar su celular- de lo que si estoy segura… es que mi padre ha sufrido mucho todos estos años…

*****

-Llegamos- Shuichi observó la distinguida casa- ¿Y si mejor volvemos otro día?-dándose la media vuelta.

-¿No se supone que debería ser yo el preocupado?- Yuki agarraba al cantante por el cuello para que no saliera corriendo en cualquier momento.

-Los dos- haciendo un puchero- bueno, lo tendremos que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

Juntando todo su valor y fuerza de voluntad se acercó a tocar el timbre.

-¿Sí?- la chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto negro, dueña de la casa entreabrió la puerta.

-Hola Haruhi-chan- saludando sonrientemente quitándose los lentes y la gorra que impedían que se le reconociera- has cambiado mucho.

-¿Shindou-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó un tanto sorprendida- A… adelante.

-Bueno…- conciente de que aún no lo había visto, Shu volteó a su lado- vengo acompañado.

-¿Eh?- abriendo la puerta completamente esta vez.

-Buenas…. ¡¿Haruhi?!- por inercia, Yuki se colocó en modo de defensa.

-¡¡¡Yuki-sensei!!!- gritó ella mientras Shuichi los miraba extrañado.

-¿Se conocen?

-¡Si no me conociera lo obligaría a hacerlo!- riendo.

-Pero si eso hiciste ¬¬# - refunfuñó Yuki.

-Soy admiradora de Yuki-sensei -aclaró ella pero enseguida preguntó- ¿Ustedes también se conocen?

-Ahh…- el cantante desvió su mirada- pues…

-¿Quién es Haruhi?- otra chica se asomó en la puerta.

-¡Hola cielo!

-¡¡Papi!!- Emiri se arrojó a los brazos de quien había heredado una gran parte de su hermosura tan innata- ¡¡Te he extrañado!!

-¡¡¡Y yo a ti amor!!!- acariciando su cabello.

El escritor vigilaba la cálida escena que le provocó dos emociones a la vez: alegría y envidia.

-¿Qué haces aquí papi?- ignorando aún la presencia de Yuki.

-Tal vez… yo pueda explicar eso…- la voz familiar la hizo mirar.

-¿Yuki-san?

-Pasen- Haruhi entró a la casa- es difícil hablar aquí… de lo que sea.

Emiri condujo a los dos hombres a la sala entretanto Haruhi iba a la cocina a preparar té.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- asomándose.

-Nop- la chica le sonrió- anda, ve a sentarte.

-Pero…

-Emi-chan- la miró divertida.

-Ah- suspiró- esta bien.

Los observó desde lejos: Shuichi miraba a todos lados como un patético intento por tranquilizarse y Yuki en cambio sacaba un cigarrillo. Separados, cada uno solía manifestar un ambiente muy distinto… pero juntos…

-Si que me sorprendieron- Emiri se sentó frente a ellos- ¿Por qué ustedes dos se conocen? No se ofendan pero… ¿Un cantante y un escritor de novelas románticas?- tonó de ironía.

-Aquí está el té- Haruhi llegó, le dio una taza a cada uno y después se sentó con su amiga.

-Hace muchos años que ocurrió- dijo Shuichi riendo y dirigiendo sus ojos a Yuki para darle a entender que él tenía que explicar ese recuerdo.

-Fue en un parque- el rubio acercó su cigarro al cenicero que extrañamente tenía el diseño de una nota musical- era de madrugada, a Shuichi se le escapó la letra de una canción que yo agarré y después de leerla…- detuvo su relato, ahora entendía porque las risitas de Shu- yo le dije que…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Emiri mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Que… que no tenía talento y que mejor renunciará…

El sonido de una taza siendo azotada hasta casi romperse con la mesa.

-¡¡¡¿Sin talento?!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué mi padre no tiene talento?!!!- Emiri gritó furiosa observando al escritor quien enseguida entendió algo: esa niña había heredado no solo las hermosas iris amatistas de Shu… también la pesada e intimidadora mirada que el rubio poseía… ah, a eso se refieren cuando dicen "Si las miradas mataran…" - ¡Como pudo decirle eso!

-Cálmate Emi-chan- Haruhi la observaba divertida. Sabía que ella solo podía tener esa capacidad de gritar cuando se trataba de Shindou- relájate.

-Emiri tranquilízate- decía Shu riendo nerviosamente.

-Pero quién iba a decir que una critica hecha a alguien a esas horas… pudiera cambiar tanto mi vida…- habló Yuki más consigo mismo que con los demás.

-¿Eiri?- el vocalista pasó su mano frente al rostro de Yuki- ¿Eiri? ¿Hoooola?

-Es cierto- el escritor semisonrió y notó el rostro preocupado de Shuichi y a su hija que nuevamente te había sentado ya calmada.

-Y a todo esto- Haruhi habló- ¿Por qué están ustedes dos aquí?

-Es cierto- coincidió Emiri que parecía ya haberse olvidado de eso.

-Pues…- Shuichi rápido bajó su mirada hacia la taza de té que poco a poco se estaba enfriando- este…- se sonrojó y volteó a ver a la chica de cabello negro- Haruhi-chan… sé que es tu casa… y… pero… Eiri… bueno…

-Déjanos hablar a solas con Emiri- encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¡Eiri!

-¡Yuki-san!

-Esta bien- se levantó.

-Lo siento Haruhi- se disculpó la rubia.

-No te preocupes… además tengo que ir por algo- ella sonrió extrañamente, sonrisa que Emiri le devolvió en un ambiente de complicidad- con su permiso…

-¿Qué planean ustedes dos?- preguntó el escritor cuando vio a esa loca fan suya alejarse.

-Nada- dijo la niña- ¡Bien! Ya que la corrieron… ¿Se puede saber de que quieren hablar y estando los tres a solas?

-Bueno, verás cielo…- Shu comenzó a hablar- este… ay… ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? Mira es que… mmm… - tocó su cabeza con las manos- pues… la…

-¿Sí?

-Este…. Pues… ¡Ya sé! ¡Eiri! ¡Tú explícale!

-¿Yo?- dejando caer su cigarro por el susto repentino.

-Sí, tú- repitió más fuertemente.

-Ah, pues…- Yuki se sintió intimidado por los ojos de su hija que lo examinaban constantemente- Emiri- suspiró fuertemente- Emiri, Shuichi y yo…

-¿Ustedes?- reiteró ella, un tanto molesta.

-Él y yo… bueno… tú… Shu…

-¿Aja?- rodó los ojos, desesperándose poco a poco.

-Pues…

-¡Eiri, ya díselo!- riñó Shuichi.

-¡No es fácil!- se defendió-Emiri… Shu y yo somos… somos…

-Tú y mi padre tuvieron una relación hace años y yo soy hija de ambos.

-…

-…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!- el cantante tomó por los hombros a Yuki y empezó a sacudirlo violentamente- ¡Eiri! ¡¡¡¿Qué le dijiste?!!!

-¡¡¡No le dije nada!!!- tratándose de defender, cosa que parecía imposible.

-Por dios…- la rubia cerró sus ojos.

-Jajaja- la risa de Haruhi se dejó escuchar mientras llegaba nuevamente con algo entre sus manos- hace mucho que no veía a actuar a Shindou-san así…- se sentó y le sonrió a Emiri que parecía enfadada y miró su pelea que continuaba.

-Son un par de tontos.

-Son tus padres ^^

-¡Oigan!- Emiri gritó para que volviera a ser el centro de atención.

-Amor…- Shu por fin soltó a un casi muerto Yuki- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No lo sabía, solo lo sospechaba.

-¿Por qué…?

-Fue por Ryuichi-san- susurró.

-¡¿Ryuichi?!

-¿Qué te dijo ese maldito conejo?- preguntó Yuki una vez que se hubo recuperado.

-¿Maldito conejo? - Emiri nuevamente dirigió una mirada furiosa al rubio- No creo que "Usted" deba hablar de así de la persona que también cuido de mi por 16 años.

Auch. Esas palabras si que dolieron.

-¡Emiri!

-Es la verdad papá.

-Hoy en la mañana- Haruhi le dio lo que tenía entre las manos a Shu- Sakuma-san le pidió a Emi-chan que comprará esta revista, donde viene una biografía de usted.

-¿Qué?

-Ahí se menciona que usted y Yuki-sensei tuvieron una relación…

-Se trataba de reunir las piezas- Emiri bajó su mirada- es decir… papito, no tienes imaginación…

-¿Porqué O.o?

- "Emiri" "Eiri" él nació el 23 de febrero, yo el 24... Además ¡Solo míranos! Es imposible decir que no seamos de la misma familia… y usted Yuki-san - él mencionado la miró- siempre que hablaba de mi padre, ponía cara de tonto…

-Mmm… gruñido del escritor.

-Y después- habló Haruhi- cuando ustedes llegaron juntos… la última pieza cayó en su lugar…

-Solo quería saber cuanto tiempo iban a tardar en decírmelo.

-Emiri…

-Papá- la niña miró a Shuichi- ¿Lo aceptaste… otra vez?

-Este- se sonrojó- sí…

-¿Por qué?

-Lo… lo amo…

Emiri suspiró y después de unos minutos de silencio dijo:

-¿Podría dejarnos a solas papi?

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que Yuki Eiri… me expliqué la razón por la cual huyó…

**Continuará**…

O.O! Cielos! Eiri vs. Emiri es en siguiente capitulo O.O

Ni yo creo el rumbo que mi propia historia ha tomado xD.

Bueno, me he dado cuenta de que soy una lechuza porque otra vez es de madrugada ajajá!

Pues, necesito decirles la verdad para que se vallan preparando:

¡¡Llegamos al antepenúltimo capitulo!! Lo sé… a lo mejor es traumante esto xD, no, ya enserio, pues todo tiene que acabar no? XD

Justamente ahora se me acaba de ocurrir algo para Emiri que traumatice de por vida a Yuki!!! Muajajaja! Sufre Yuki!!!!!!! (Loca -.-U) lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo :3

Una amiga de la escuela que la malvada no me deja cometarios me preguntó algo que me pidió que contestará aquí (y luego digo que yo soy la loca…)

"¿De donde salió la idea del capitulo de Ryuichi Sakuma?" Bueno, pues se pudo escribir gracias a dos fuentes. La primera de ella fue por la canción "Predilection" canción que Ryu le dedica a Shu *-* (a mi punto de vista es una canción algo melancólica xD) La segunda fue por esa escena del manga de Gravitation Ex (ya saben, esa escena de Ryu y Shu además de Yuki con su cara de O.O). Espero haber aclarado la duda -.-U

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pasamos los 100 reviews!!!!!!! =^o^= Gracias! Soy tan feliz! TwT

Veamos les cometarios del anterior capi n.n! :

Nina Lee: Sobre tu petición… es que no puse esa noche debido a que soy realmente mala escribiendo eso… -.-U Una sincera disculpa por eso T.T, me alegra que te hallas tranquilizado ^^ Muchas gracias por todo!

Reira-chan: Sí. Me han dicho mucho eso XD, que me pase con Ryu. Ajajá ¿Será? Bueno, Emiri quiere mucho a Ryuichi, es verdad ^^U Muchas gracias! Cuídate también y un beso!

Celeste: Jaja! Ryu se muere si le pasa algo a Kumagoro! Muchas gracias! :3

Aoi-san0: xD Ryuchi es perdonado últimamente :3 Vivan las defensoras de Yuki! Vamos Yuki! Adelante! ^^ Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos!

Hiika: Ryuichi… pobre Ryuichi… xD Muchas Gracias!

Zabu-chan: ^^! Mucho gusto! En verdad me alegra que te halla gustado! Muchas gracias!

Lady Almach: Es cierto… Yuki aprenderá lo que significa el KaRMA!!!!!!! :O MUAJAJA! Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios :3

Snow Quality: Jajaja! Ryuichi es todo un personaje ^^ Muchas gracias por todo.

Luffisa: Muchas gracias por todos tus cometarios ^////^ ¿Sabes? La opinión de Emiri es correcta :3 Nuevamente gracias y un abrazo con un beso n.n

Danuzkito: Muchas gracias! :3

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Hola! Gracias por todo!!!! :3

Fallen Angel in the Darkness: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo de Ryu :3 jijiji!

Bueno. Después de la corrección (en la cual siempre se me va un horror, digo error) me iré a ¿Dormir? No sé tengo insomnio xD

Muchas gracias por todo el animo, por leer y dejar un comentario para esta historia :3!!!!!!!!!


	11. Palabras

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Maki Murakami

Una Nueva Oportunidad.

Capitulo 11. Palabras.

-Quiero que Yuki Eiri… me explique la razón por la cual huyó…

-Emiri- dijo Shu tratando de relajar el ambiente- podemos hablar de eso los tres juntos.

-No- quiso mirar a su padre fríamente pero por más que lo intentaba nunca podría observar al cantante así, resignada bajo su mirada- sé que lo vas a defender…

Por un instante, el rostro de Shuichi cambió, sin duda su hija lo conocía perfectamente.

-Shu- Yuki agarró su mano derecha- anda, déjanos solos.

-Pero Eiri- el escritor trató de tomar todo el valor que esa mirada amatista le ofrecía.

-Vamos Shindou-san- Haruhi se levantó para guiarlo a otro lado- estaremos en la cocina.

-Gracias.

Había tensión y el sonido de sus respiraciones. Ella cruzó sus piernas. Él tocó su cabello y rascó levemente su cuello. Era la primera vez que conocía a una presencia tan intimidadora como la suya. Y peor aún, era una niña… además de su hija.

Los iris dorados se cruzaron con los pequeños amatistas. No era muy difícil ver que estaba molesta.

-Mi padre es una buena persona- dijo Emiri al fin- tal vez demasiado. No sé cuales fueron sus motivos para perdonarlo.

-Me ama- contestó con seguridad.

-Él todo este tiempo me ha educado de la mejor manera… y lo hizo sin usted.

-Desearía que no, pero así fue- admitió Yuki.

-¿Tiene idea de cuanto hizo sufrir a mi padre todo este tiempo? ¡¿De lo mucho que le costo avanzar?!

-Emiri…

-¡¡Usted no tuvo que soportar las preguntas que yo hacia cuando era pequeña!! ¡¿Sabe cuantas noches pude escuchar a mi padre llorar?!

Se lo merecía. Cada grito, reclamo e insulto. Se podría decir que inclusive era obligación de ella hacerlo sufrir. Lo sabía… y ahora poco a poco se empezaba desmoronar. Dolía y demasiado.

-Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es pedir una disculpa.

-¿Una disculpa? ¡¡¡¿Después de 16 años?!!!

-Emiri, me gustaría pero no puedo regresar el tiempo.

Y lo odiaba. Detestaba realmente no poder hacer eso.

A su mente llegaron vagos intentos por imaginarse a una Emiri siendo bebé, a Shuichi cargándola a media noche porque ella no deseaba dormir, tratando de arrullarla con una canción que seguramente había compuesto para su hija.

También trató de hacerse una idea de la expresión del cantante al ver por primera vez las hermosas pupilas amatistas que le había heredado.

Emiri corriendo de un lado a otro en NG y Shuichi desesperado por alcanzarla.

Mierda. Cientos de momentos que nunca podría conocer. Mordió su labio inferior.

En ese preciso momento la poca fuerza que aún tenía fue destruida al ver a su bella hija dejar caer una única lágrima. Él era tan frágil, cuando de Shu y ahora también de Emiri, se trataba.

-Todo este tiempo- ella se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha- vi que el alma de mi padre estaba herida. Su mirada siempre fue triste cuando escribía una canción de amor. En algunas ocasiones lo observé llorando en días de nieve… me acercaba, lo abrazaba preguntándole la razón de su llanto… nunca me lo dijo pero… ¡¡¡Era por usted!!! ¡¡¡Era por su culpa!!!

-Sí- dijo él con una tranquilidad desesperante, al menos para Emiri- yo sé que todo esto a sido por mi causa…

-¡¡¡La sonrisa de mi padre nunca fue completamente…!!!

Pero entonces, ella ya no pudo continuar, porque un pequeño recuerdo de algo que había ocurrido instantes atrás inundo su mente: Cuando Shuichi estaba prácticamente asesinando a Yuki… por un instante lo pudo ver sonreír… totalmente feliz…

-¿Emiri…?

-¿Por qué…?- ella agachó su mirada- Se conocieron, pero… ¿Por qué se enamoraron?…

-Fue atracción- contestó Yuki sonriendo- amor a primera vista, obsesión, manía… por más que lo intentaba alejar, él siempre estaba ahí… verás por aquel entonces yo no había podido olvidar a alguien… pero Shuichi- suspiró.

-Sí- los ojos amatistas comprendieron lo que el escritor trataba de decir.

-Una vez, el esposo de mi hermana, Seguchi Tohma me dijo: "el destino no significa nada ante el poder de la atracción"- de pronto la niña levantó su cabeza asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el escritor al ver la reacción de su hija.

-¿Mika-san y Tohma-san son mis tíos?

Ups…

-Ahhh- Yuki se tocó su cabeza- sí…

-¿Entonces… Tatsuha-san también?

-Así es- continuaba un Eiri resignado, bueno, lo tenía que saber tarde o temprano.

Emiri pasó su mano derecha por su cabello rubio. Suficiente era ya con ser la hija de Shuichi Shindou, pero ahora lo era también del famoso novelista Yuki Eiri, además de la sobrina del dueño de NG, y de los hijos de uno de los templos más reconocidos en Japón…

-Valla, eso lo explica- dijo aliviada.

-¿Qué explica?

-Bueno- Emiri se sonrojó- todos ellos me trataron y cuidaron con mucho cariño y los quiero pero…- sonrió raramente- Tohma-san siempre me abrazaba, me regalaba cosas y me miraba hasta el punto de asustarme…

Lista de prioridades de Yuki Eiri:

1.-¡¡¡¡Asesinar a Seguchi Tohma!!!!

-Y cuando le pregunté a mi papá por ello- se tocó la oreja nerviosa- me dijo que no preocupará, que así era él. Siempre me cuestioné porque me decía que le recordaba mucho a alguien- lo miró- supongo que era a usted ¿No?

-Seguchi… es una verdadera molestia.

-¿Usted sabe porque mi padre nunca me lo dijo? ¿Qué ellos son mis familiares?

-Esa fue la decisión de Shuichi- Yuki buscó un nuevo cigarrillo.

-¿Me daría uno?- señalando la cajetilla.

-No.

-¿Por qué?- protestó ella.

-A tu edad no deberías estar fumando- gruñó- ¿Por qué Shuichi no te lo ha prohibido?

-Ya lo hizo- encogiéndose de hombros.

Un silencio incómodo llegó. Emiri miró a uno de sus progenitores fumando, todo era tan distinto ahora que lo conocía. Sabía que su padre en verdad amaba a ese hombre; no hacia falta que lo dijera, simplemente era fácil de notar.

-¿Por qué se fue hace 16 años?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Por cobarde…- exhaló fuertemente- éramos tan felices que yo no lo creía… pensé que solo era una mentira.

-¿Y huyó de su felicidad?

-Fue estúpido, lo sé.

-Sí. Lo fue- afirmó fastidiada. Sus ojos amatistas mostraban todo ese dolor, todo ese vacío que jamás, pese a todo el cariño que le dieron, se pudo llenar- ¿Por qué no volvió?

-¿Con que carda me iba a presentar?

-Con la que se está presentando ahora- dijo en tonó demasiado secó, hasta para ella.

-Emiri, yo amo a Shuichi.

-Lo sé- ella miró tristemente a un punto de la nada- usted mira a mi padre de la misma manera en que Ryuichi-san lo solía hacer.

Sakuma Ryuichi. Ese maldito conejo.

-Emiri- Yuki la miró directamente- ¿Qué significa Sakuma para ti?

-¿Qué?

-¿Es alguien importante?

-Sí. En la mayoría de mis recuerdo él aparece- sonrió- cuido de mi, me animó y también apoyo a mi papá en muchas situaciones. Lo quiero mucho.

-¿Alguna vez lo consideraste como…?

-¿… mi padre?- Yuki asintió con la cabeza- bueno, es cierto que venía muy seguido a vernos, nos llamaba por teléfono, me regañaba cuando era necesario pero… no, jamás lo pude ver así… quizás la razón de eso fue que mi papá nunca se enamoro de él y como siempre lo vio como un amigo… yo también.

-Ya veo- El escritor trató de que su rostro no mostrara el alivio y la gran alegría que sentía al escuchar esas palabras…

*****

-No este tan nervioso- Haruhi miraba como Shuichi caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina.

-Es que… ¿Qué le va a decir Emiri? Yuki es un idiota pero… ¿Qué va a responder?

-Shindou-san.

-Y sí… que tal- en la mente del vocalista los peores escenarios ya se estaban formando.

-No exageré ^^

-No lo hago- dijo con una cara de preocupación aterradora- es solo que…

-Cálmese- la sonrisa de Haruhi lo perturbó un instante- Usted y yo conocemos a Emiri perfectamente ¿No?

*******

-No dudo que usted ame a mi padre… pero hace años también lo hacía y aún así nos abandonó.

-Por siempre voy a estar arrepentido- Yuki miró a su hija- por todos estos años sin ti y sin Shuichi…

-¿Es mi culpa?- ella entrecerró sus ojos y preguntó la duda que desde hace un pequeño tiempo empezó a surgir en mi cabeza- ¿Se fue por que yo…?

-¡Emiri!- gritó Yuki y se paró para después sentarse su lado- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamás! ¡No te culpes por mis errores!

-Es que… -volteó hacia otro lado cuando lo tuvo junto a ella- yo… hace años.

-Emiri, escúchame- Yuki la obligó a mirarlo- entiendo que estés molesta conmigo… quizás ni siquiera merezco tu perdón- él dejo caer las lágrimas que había detenido cuando sentía el rechazo de su hija- pero al menos déjame intentarlo.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente por un buen rato. A su mente, las palabras que le habían dicho esas dos personas que eran tan importantes para ella, llegaron:

"_Tú eres fruto del amor… te aseguro que tu padre te ama. No lo odies Emiri. Si algún día lo llegas a conocer, recíbelo con los brazos abiertos… dale una nueva oportunidad…"_

_"Emi-chan… todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad…"_

Rayos. ¿Por qué no la educaron de una manera en que ella tuviera que odiarlo?

Hiroshi una vez le dijo que se parecía mucho a Shuichi… y no solamente en lo físico.

Una vez más contempló el rostro del hombre que lloraba ligeramente. Levantó su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla.

-Supongo que- ella relajó la dureza de su expresión y mostró la hermosa sonrisa que había heredado del escritor- si mi papá le dio una nueva oportunidad… yo también tendré que hacerlo…

Al oír esas palabras Eiri la rodeo con su brazos. Sintió como su hija recargaba su rostro en su pecho… cerca del corazón.

-Te extrañe- dijo Emiri lentamente- siempre quise conocerte y poder abrazarte…

-Gracias- Yuki sonrió y beso el cabello de su niña- no te fallaré- se aferró a él- puedes creerme hija…

"Hija" Si alguien pudiera saber lo que representó para ambos esa palabra…

-¡Eiiiiiiirrrrrrrriiiiiiiii! ¡Emmmmmmmmiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii!- el gritó desesperante de Shuichi los dejó por un momento sordos, mientras corría también a abrazarlos-… ¡cielos!- lloraba de manera interminable- ¡Emiri gracias! ¡¡Los amo tanto a los dos!!

-Papá… no puedo respirar…

-¡lo siento!- soltándolos de su repentino agarré y limpiándose sus lágrimas.-¡Seremos una familia!- Shuichi brincó rápidamente en uno de sus ataques de felicidad.

-Sí- asentía el rubio sonriendo abiertamente.

-Es un cuadro perfecto- Haruhi, que venía atrás del cantante observó todo ocurrido alegremente- ¿No creen?

De pronto, como para arruinar el momento, el sonido de un celular se dejó escuchar.

-Mi celular- Emiri se levantó para contestar- ¿Bueno?- de la nada, un fuerte sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas- Ho… hola- rió nerviosamente, cosa que a Yuki no le gusto para nada, porqué su niña, su bebé, parecía…

-Oh- Haruhi también se sorprendió por el gesto de su amiga y miró a Shuichi- ¿Usted cree…?

-Es lo más posible…- contestó Shu

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Yuki con un tono de ¿Celos?- ¿Saben con quién habla?

-Pues- El cantante tocó cabello mientras dudaba de lo que le iba a contestar a Eiri.

-¡¿Eh?!- tonó elevado de Emiri- ¿Estas aquí en Inglaterra? ¿Te lo dijo Tohma-san?

¡¿Con quién rayos hablaba ella?!

-¡¡¿Qué?!! Estas…

"Ding… dong…"

El sonido del timbre logró que Emiri aumentará en palidez, al mismo tiempo que corría a la puerta a abrir seguida de todos los presentes…

-¡Hola Emiri!- el saludo alegre de un hombre de unos ¿22? ¿23? Se hizo presente ante la mirada aun más enojada del escritor.

-Hola- ella sonrió apenada, como lo haría cualquier… ¿Enamorada?

-Un momento- habló Yuki, al más detenidamente las facciones de ese chico… eso ojos, ese cabello… ese rostro… imposible…

-¡¡Que sorpresa!!- habló ese joven- ¡¡no esperaba esto-!! se acercó a Yuki- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… papá!

-Riku…

**Continuará…**

¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!!!!!! Esta vez hasta superé mis propias expectativas xD

Nunca imaginé que este capitulo resultará así ^^U

Ahhh, dialoguemos sobre este capitulo:

-Bueno, en primera Emiri. Creo que por la manera en que Shu le inculcó amor a Yuki hizo más fácil su perdón -.- no sé, no es lo más genial, pero de alguna manera me siento satisfecha con eso XD.

-¿Recuerdan que dije en el anterior capitulo que se me había ocurrido algo para hacer sufrir a Yuki? Aquí esta el motivo: Riku XD la verdad, ni yo tenía contemplado esto… solo me acaba de surgir O.O

-¿Les importaría si alargará uno o dos capítulos la historia? Es que con la entrada de Riku encontré un pretexto más para "Molestar a Yuki XD"

-Hablando de Riku, ¿Alguien sabe de color es sus ojos y cabello? Estaría eternamente agradecida si me lo hicieran saber ^^!

-¡ajajá! Sufre Yuki xD

-Por cierto, una pregunta… ¿A alguien le gustaría que incluyera otro lemon un poco más "lemon"? xD, me refiero a uno más fuerte. Es que me lo han pedido muchos y quiero saber si les gustaría o no ^^

-Pasamos los 4000 hits! *-* y los 114 reviews TwT Muchas gracias!

Gracias por todo el apoyo a este fanfic.

Pasemos a los cometarios :3

Principessa Lu: Muchas gracias! No te preocupes! ^^ Nos vemos! Gracias!

Reira-chan: Cierto, ella no es tonta :3 Haruhi, es una buena chica ^^ Gracias! Un beso! Nos vemos!

SnowQuality: Jaja, troya xD, No lo hice sufrir ¡pero en siguiente capi quien sabe :3 Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

Dezhiire Uesugi: Muchas gracias! No leemos pronto (ya sea aquí o en amor yaoi ^^)

Fallen Angel in the Darkness: jejee… ¿Seguirá el suspenso? Muchas gracias!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Muchas gracias, ¿Emocionante, ni tanto, mi amiga me dijo que le pareció más cursi xD, Gracias nuevamente ^^^

Beba Yuki Gravitation: ¡Tanto tiempo ^^! Claro que me interesa! Siempre es bueno leer todos tus cometarios ^^ Saludos! Muchas gracias!

Aoi-san0: Muchas gracias! Espero quesea de tu agrado este capitulos! Jajaja! Nos vemos!!!!!!!

Lady Almach: Troya xD, creo que Yuki va a quedar más traumatizado al ver que rayos hace riku en esta historia xD Muchas gracias por todo!!!!

Luffisa: Hola cielo! Muchas gracias por la molestia de dejarme tus comentarios ^^, ¿Ves? Emiri es una buena chica ^^ Gracias por todo, hasta luego!

Hiika: Muchas gracias por todo!! Saludos y un abrazo.

Mariohn: Muchas gracias! Ajajá Ryuchi es todo un cincuenton xD, bueno ignorémoslo y recordémoslo bonito ^^ Gracias! Adiós!

Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y el apoyo. Un abrazo. PukitChan.


	12. Atracción

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

Bueno, algunos comentarios recibidos en el capitulo anterior me dieron la impresión de que algunas personas no conocían a Riku. Así que doy una breve presentación de él.

Riku Kitazawa. Este niño aparece por primera vez en la continuación del manga de Gravitation. En Gravitation Ex. Aquí es donde se conoce que es el hijo de Yuki Kitazawa (el sensei de Eiri), y después de unos contratiempos, Shuichi y Eiri terminan por llevárselo a Japón para cuidarlo. Espero no haberlos confundido más ^^!

Por cierto, decidí dejar a Riku con el cabello rubio y ojos castaños :3 Gracias por todo!

Una Nueva Oportunidad.

Capitulo 12. Entre los celos y el pasado

-¡¡Que sorpresa!!- habló ese joven- ¡¡No esperaba esto-!! -Se acercó a Yuki- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos… papá!

-Riku…

-¡Aún me recuerdas papá!

5...

"¿Papá?" Esto era el colmo ¡Ni su propia hija lo había llamado así y este tipo llegaba a decirle semejante cosa!

4...

Olvidándose al parecer de Yuki, el chico volteó a ver al otro hombre que se encontraba parado con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

3...

-¡Mamá!- gritó efusivamente mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Shuichi, quién gustosamente lo recibió… ¡¡¡Lo recibió!!!

2...

-Hola Riku- Shu sonrió tiernamente- hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos… ¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Bueno- aún rodeado por los brazos del cantante, buscó a alguien con la mirada- quería ver a Emiri- la mencionada se sonrojó al notar esos bellos ojos castaños observándola

1...

-¡¡¡¡SUELTA A SHUICHI!!!!- gritó asustando a todos los presentes por la magnitud y acercándose a Shu para alejar a ese mocoso de sus brazos.

-¡Papá!- se quejó él al sentir que lo jalaba.

-¡No me digas así!- gruñó él, ¿Porqué su perfecto día esta siendo arruinado de tal manera?

-¡Yuki-san suéltalo!- ordenó Emiri en cuanto vio el "ataque"

-¡Emiri, Haruhi-chan… auxilio!- estaba siendo jalando por su cuello, para ser llevado a la puerta que aún seguía abierta.

-¡¡¡Papá ya basta!!!- otro grito aún más fuerte que dejó a Yuki congelado: ¿Emiri lo había llamado papá? ¿Y para defender ese maldito mocoso?

Soltó al susodicho, que enseguida se levantó y empezó a sobar su cuello, para después acercarse a las dos jóvenes, la rubia estaba molesta y la de cabello negro solo reía ante la situación.

-Ahhh- Shuichi agarró de un brazo a Yuki para que en los próximos minutos no hubiera perdidas que lamentar- Eiri tranquilízate.

-Mmm…- mirando hacia otro lado, pero enseguida ubicó sus ojos en Emiri y ese maldito mocoso que estaba a su lado.

-¿Porqué lo conoces Riku?- preguntó la rubia.

-Emiri- dijo Shu- como te dije hace tiempo, yo cuide de Riku algún tiempo… junto con Eiri.

-No porque quisiera- el escritor se cruzó de brazos.

Al ver la tensión que se podía notar, Riku decidió hacer algo.

-Oigan, Emiri, Haruhi-chan… ¿Les gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?

-Este…

-¡No!- ese fue de vuelta Yuki.

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó sonriente el chico.

-Porque yo digo que no y punto.

-Eiri…- susurró de Shuichi.

-¡No quiero!- riñó, como lo haría un niño de 6 años cuanto le piden que deje su juguete nuevo.

El cantante abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo a Yuki para después gritar:

-¡¡¡Vamos salgan rápido de aquí!!! ¡¡Yo lo sujetaré!!

Sin dudarlo, los tres jóvenes se fueron mientras un Yuki desesperado por librarse del "Nuevo traidor" le reclamaba.

-¡Shuichi! ¿Qué rayos haces?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Cálmate Yuki!!!!!!!

*********

-¿Estuvo bien dejar a mamá ahí?-preguntaba Riku a la chicas y de tanto en tanto miraba la casa que aún se podía distinguir.

-Lo sabrá controlar- decía Emiri un poco molesta.

-¿No creen que Yuki-sensei es bastante celoso?- dijo riendo Haruhi.

-Lo es- coincidió Riku- siempre fue así con mamá- al oír eso la rubia soltó un suspiro.

**********

-¿Sigues enojado Eiri?- Shu veía la cara del escritor que se encontraba sentado en la sala.

-¿Desde cuando se conocen?- preguntó ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por el cantante.

-Desde que eran niños.

-¿Porqué?

-Pues- Shuichi se sentó a su lado y se recargó en el hombro del rubio, unos instantes después sonrió al sentir el brazo de Yuki rodeándolo- algunos meses después de que Emiri nació, vino de visita, y me alegraba mucho que estuviera también. Se podría decir que así se conocieron. Me visitaba varías veces al año y poco a poco empezaron a tomarse cariño mutuo.

"Cariño mutuo" ¿Eso fue una indirecta?

-Ese chico… -Yuki dudó de lo que iba decir y por dentro rogó que no fuera así- ¿él y Emiri acaso….?

-Ah- comprendiendo lo que quiso decir- ¿Qué notaste tú hoy?

-Mmm…….

No, el no notó ese sonrojo en las mejillas de su hija, tampoco la manera en la que él la miraba. No por supuesto que no vio eso.

-¿No esta muy niña para ese tipo de cosas?

-Eiri, hasta los niños de kínder se enamoran.

"Enamoran" tampoco escuchó esa palabra…

-Ella me dijo que terminó con su novio.

-Verás- Shu trató de dar la mejor explicación- Riku se fue a estudiar a América por cuatro años- sonrió a pesar de si mismo- en ese entonces, Emiri tenía 11 y la dejó llorando. Aunque pude ver que él también luchaba por no hacerlo. Bueno, aunque le hablaba por teléfono, nunca es lo mismo, o tal vez fue que simplemente Emiri creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Salió con un chico, era bastante agradable si quieres mi opinión, además de guapo, jeje je, entonces, cuando Riku regresó a Japón, su primera visión fue de Emiri con ese chico. Y ella de algún modo, aunque quería a ese joven… pues se podría decir que… Riku es su primer amor.

"Primer amor" mucho menos sabe que significan esas palabras.

Diablos. A quién quería engañar negando todo lo que es obvio. Pero…

-De todas las personas de este mundo… Riku- Yuki tocó su cabeza por el repentino dolor que sintió ¿Acaso el destino estaba enojado con él o algo por el estilo?

-Es muy grande para ella- buscó un motivo más- ¿Cuántos años se llevan? ¿Ocho?

-Vamos, Eiri, hasta tú sabes que eso no importa cuando las personas se enamoran- Shu cerró los ojos comprendiendo los celos del escritor-además, he visto parejas más raras.

-¿Ah si?- tono irónico- ¿Quién podría ser más raro que ellos dos?

Shu le lanzó una mirada un tanto sarcástica en la casi se podía leer "nosotros"

************

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos chicas ¿No creen?- sonrió tiernamente el de mirada castaña.

-Sí, en realidad yo tengo más tiempo sin verte Riku-kun- Haruhi miró a la rubia que parecía algo enojada- Emiri hasta hace poco te vio ¿No?

-Sí- él notó también el humor de la chica- ¿Qué sucede Emiri?

-Nada- los tres caminaban en un desolado parque- es que…

-Tengo que hacer algo- dijo Haruhi dándose la media vuelta- creo que tengo que comprar dulces.

-Pero- la rubia comenzó a protestar.

-Shhh- Haruhi colocó su dedo índice en sus labios- no se preocupen.

-Gracias Haruhi-chan- ella sonrió mientras desaparecía de vista lentamente.

Emiri tembló y se abrazó a si misma para intentarse darse calor, pues solo hasta el momento en que sintió frio se dio cuenta que había salido sin un suéter.

-Te resfriaras- Riku se paró enfrente de ella, para cubrirla lentamente con su abrigo- y papá y mamá se podrían enojar.

-¿Él…?- Emiri sonrió con tristeza-¿… es una buena persona?

-¿Te refieres a papá?

-¿Por qué le dices papá?

-Costumbre- respondió- cuando yo era pequeño realmente los considere así.

-Ya veo.

-Oye- él la obligó a verlo y esos ojos amatistas, que lo habían empezado a cautivar desde la primera vez que vio a Shuichi pero que lo enamoraron definitivamente en cuanto conoció a Emiri, se llenaron de unas lágrimas que luchaban por no caer- ¿No crees que sería mejor que tú descubrieras eso?- Riku acomodó el cabello rubio de ella en la parte de atrás de su oreja- En vez de escuchar mi opinión… ¿No te gustaría saberlo por ti misma…?

Se perdió por unos instantes en esa mirada castaña. Era imposible tratar de compararse a si misma con aquel hombre… pero…

Ella cerró sus ojos y entreabrió sus labios acercándose al rostro de Riku.

¿Qué fue lo que le habían dicho sobre la relación de sus padres…?

Sin vacilar, él también siguió el momento.

Es cierto. "El destino no significa nada… ante el poder de la atracción…"

… y así el juego comenzó.

********

-Eiri… espera- un Shuichi completamente sonrojado estaba recostado en el sillón con Yuki encima de él- los chicos pueden llegar…

-No lo harán- aunque ciertamente no podía saber eso, la verdad era que el rubio había sonado bastante convincente.

-Es que…- pero Shu no pudo continuar porque sintió la lengua de Yuki recorriendo parte de su pecho y descendiendo hasta su ombligo.- ¡Eiri!

-Vamos Shu- desabrochando el pantalón del menor y bajándolo junto con su bóxer para poder ver su miembro completamente excitado, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente de pequeño no tenía nada. Dejó de pensar en las estupideces del momento y se concentró en lamerlo lentamente.

-Ah…- sin ningún otro ruido los gemidos de placer de Shuichi se podían escuchar claramente- Eiri…

El rubio no dejaba de probar y jugar, en el lugar que ciertamente era muy incómodo para estar haciendo algo como eso, pero que de alguna manera lograba que junto con la incertidumbre de que alguien llegará y los encontrará en pleno acto, fuera aun más tentador el deseo.

Separó su boca de Shuichi y nuevamente se acercó a su rostro para poder ver esos ojos llenos de dudas y deseo, los labios más suaves y excitables entreabiertos dejando escapar ahora leves gemidos que intentaban recuperar su aliento.

Yuki lo besó y Shuichi aun pudo probar sus propia esencia en esos labios, lo cual desató un deseo casi inexplicable de que Yuki lo hiciera suyo lo más rápido posible.

¿Y sí Emiri aparecía y los veía teniendo sexo en la sala de su amiga?

-Shuichi- con tono sensual- humedece mis dedos-obedeció sin dejar de temblar.

Yuki solo sonrió. Lo amaba tanto.

Bajó su mano hasta encontrar la entrada de Shuichi, que al parecer estaba realmente listo para recibir al rubio pues era más que obvia su relajación.

El escritor bajó su pantalón y de un movimiento hábil comenzó a introducirse en Shuichi, quien al ver cumplido su deseo no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo, soltando un gran grito de placer logrando que Eiri solo consiguiera excitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

El sudor, el deseo, los movimientos que Eiri repetía una y otra vez en un interminable deseo…

Pronto ambos, convirtieron esa calentura repentina en un entrega total de amor. En un recuerdo de la marca que dejaron grabada para siempre el uno con el otro…

El clímax llegó provocando un orgasmo simultáneo acompañado de los gemidos del intenso placer vivido por dos personas… que se enamoraron… como pocas personas lo hacen ya…

Continuará….

-Mmmm, no, en definitiva no soy buena escribiendo lemon -.-U Compadézcanse de mi y piensen que hice mi mejor esfuerzo XD

-Pase por una serie de dificultades al imaginarme el carácter de Riku. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^!

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios a esta historia.

Pasemos a los reviews:

Aoi-san0: Gracias! Creo que Riku es un buen chico, al menos no es como Kitazawa xD Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Traté de hacer un lemon decente… pero creo que no me salió jajaja Saludos igual!

Dezhiire Uesugi: Hola otra vez xD! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

Ame: Mucho gusto! Gracias por tus opiniones. Sobre Riku… pues como ya expliqué es hijo del sensei de Eiri, y si es mayor que Emiri por unos 8 años aproximadamente. Si aun te quedas con dudas, espero saber tus preguntas. Muchas gracias! Chao!

Sara: Un placer. Muchas gracias! ¿Me tardé mucho en subir este capitulo O.O?

Snow Quality: Gracias! Si! Los celos paternales son los más lindos :3 Perdón, se me ocurrió alargar la historia ^^U hice un esfuerzo con el lemon xD Nos vemos!

Hiika: Muchas gracias! Saludos también!

Lady Almach: Lamento no haber puesto un rio de sangre -.- y lo de ojos de balón lo agregaré en el siguiente capitulo. :3 Gracias!

Nina Lee: Muchas gracias! Alloz!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que cuento con tu apoyo! Nos leemos! Bye bye!

Reira-chan: Muchas gracias! Aunque la duda va a ser quien va a aguantar más xD Si Yuki o Riku jajaja un beso y abrazo :3 Nos vemos!

Aswang: Hola! Gracias! La continuaré!

Mariohn: Jajajaja! Muchas gracias! Cuídate también :3

Muchas gracias por leer, apoyar esta historia y los reviews!


	13. Los pequeños cambios

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

**Capitulo 13. Los pequeños cambios.**

-Vamos, posiblemente papá ya logró tranquilizarse- Riku observó durante un largo rato a la chica que se encontraba parada frente a él abrazándolo.

-Sí- dijo ella con ese tono de voz tan lindo- supongo que…

-Emiri- él tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar lentamente- ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Pues…- la chica bajo su mirada por escuchar esas palabras de la persona ante la cual siempre había sido transparente- ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? Llamó a Shuichi "papá" pero sería raro llamarlos a los dos así.

-Podrías decirles como les digo yo- riendo- a Shuichi dile "Mamá" y a Eiri dile "papá"

-No sé si pueda acostumbrarme- Riku la miró de reojo y a modo de respuesta solo apretó un poco más fuerte su mano para darle a entender que ante cualquier situación él estaría ahí.

********

-Eiri…- voz tímida y tierna.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio que descansaba su rostro el en pecho desnudo de Shu.

-Quítate- tratando de empujarlo- ¿Tienes idea de que pudo pasar si alguien hubiera llegado?

-Pero nadie lo hizo- riendo mientras se incorporaba y buscaba sus cigarros.

-Para nuestra suerte- suspirando y poniéndose de pie cuando al fin pudo hacerlo. Acomodó su pantalón y sus ojos amatistas trataban de encontrar la playera que no recordaba en que momento había sido quitada.

-¿Qué buscas?- prendiendo su cigarro.

-Mi…

-¡Llegamos!- su hija abrió la puerta y sus lentos pasos hicieron que Shuichi se desesperará al momento en que un color rojo intenso inundaba su rostro.

-¿Papá…?- Ella se asomó a la sala encontrándose con un Shuichi que corría por todos lados con medio cuerpo descubierto y a Yuki que solo se divertía viéndolo al tiempo que se abrochaba su camisa clara.

-Hola Emiri- Yuki sonrió pero enseguida su gesto fue remplazado por uno de disgusto al ver a un mocoso asomándose también.

-Mamá- habló Riku y Shu detuvo su desesperado estado-¿Buscas esto?- levantando entre sus manos la playera negra.

-Ah…- El de ojos castaños caminó lentamente a la dirección de Shu pero Yuki se le interpuso en medio, arrebatándole la playera de mala gana.

-No toques nada que le pertenezca a Shu- le intentó gritar y se acercó a su pareja ordenándole levantar sus brazos para colocarle esa prenda de vestir.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- inquirió Emiri una vez que sus dos padres estaban más decentes para hablar.

Shuichi miró divertido a Eiri como diciéndolo "anda, explícale"

-Aunque realmente- la niña acomodó su cabello- no creo que sea muy difícil de suponer.

Como pocas veces en su vida, el escritor sentía un sonrojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shu y Riku que se soltaron a reír.

-Cállense- gruñó el mayor.

-¡Hola!- gritó la dueña de la casa llegando a lugar donde todos estaban- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada- dijo Emiri- ¿Qué traes?- señaló la bolsa que su amiga traía entre las manos.

-Dulces- sacando una caja de chocolates- ¿Qué les parece tomar un té en la terraza?

******

-Regresé a Japón, pero cuando fui a su casa no se encontraban- contaba Riku- así que fui a NG y me encontré con Seguchi-san y él me contó que estaban en Inglaterra…

Sí, definitivamente un día de estos Yuki iría a asesinar a Tohma.

-Ya veo- Shu se encontraba a lado de un enojado Eiri- de cualquier manera ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar con nosotros Riku?- Emiri lo miró un poco temerosa de su respuesta.

-Conseguí el traslado de universidad a la de Tokio- sonrió tiernamente- así que ya puedo estar todo el tiempo que desee.

-¡Qué bueno!- Haruhi tomó un pequeño chocolate

-¿De verdad?- La rubia se alegro enormemente.

Por un instante, Eiri tuvo deseos de molestar a Riku, pero al ver a su hija tan feliz… no podía hacerlo.

Y pareció que Shuichi le leyó el pensamiento, porque se recargó sobre su hombro tomando su mano derecha.

-Gracias- susurró para Yuki- sé que esto es muy difícil para ti.

-Oye mamá- Riku habló- ¿En este momento no estas promocionado una gira?

-Es cierto- la de cabello negro lo recordó.

-De hecho me sorprende que no halla venido por mi K. Supongo que tendré…

-Tendremos- lo corrigió el escritor.

-Sí- sonrió- tendremos que regresar pronto

-¿Ya?- se quejó su hija.

-Bueno- Shuichi se permitió un capricho de vez en cuando- supongo que dos día más aquí no nos va a hacer mal.

-Riku y Emiri se pueden quedar a…

-No- Eiri interrumpió a Haruhi- Emiri se queda contigo y ese ojos de balón se va con nosotros.

-¿Ojos de balón?

-Oh, vamos papá- Riku por un momento olvido que tan celoso era ese hombre- si puedo cuidar a Emiri muy bien.

-¡Eiri!- Shu gritó- ¿Nos quedamos en el mismo hotel? Jajajaja… este… Riku, te quedas con nosotros ¿sí?

-Esta bien mamá…

-Por cierto… papi- refiriéndose a Shuichi- para evitar confusiones… ¿Te puedo llamar mamá?

-¿Mamá?- Shu se señaló a si mismo- ehm, claro si te sientes cómoda así amor…

-Y entonces… - Yuki la miró sorprendido- a mi me vas a llamar...

-Papá…

***********

Aeropuerto

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Emi-chan- Haruhi abrazaba a su amiga fuertemente, consiente de que no la vería por algún tiempo.

-Y yo a ti, te prometo que vendré pronto y sin tantos problemas.

-No creo que yo la dejé, pero en fin…

-Yo también lo voy a extrañar Yuki-sensei- ella soltó a la rubia y después dirigió su mirada a Riku-Cuídala bien ¿Sí?.

-Lo haré- afirmo el chico ante le gesto molesto del escritor- cuídate mucho Haruhi-chan.

-Si puedes, con gusto te estaremos esperando en Japón- Shuichi abrazó a esa niña- nos vemos pronto.

-¡Sí!- los cuatro comenzaron a caminar- ¡Hasta luego!

***********

-¿Por qué escogiste un asiento a parte para ellos dos?- Yuki desde su asiento intentaba vigilar a su hija.

-Porque no quiero que Riku sea pateado otra vez- el cantante miró por la ventana- además ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Oye Shu- Eiri decidió cambiar el tema- ¿Qué te parece si compramos otra casa? Hay que comenzar de nuevo…

-Esta bien- sonrió y le robó un rápido beso- pero supongo que sería en unos días, porque quiero llegar a descansar.

-¿Ah, si?- levantando su ceja- Yo creí que llegaríamos a la cama.

-Eiri…

************

Algunas horas después…

-¡Llegó su vuelo! ¡Son ellos!- gritaba un hombre a muchas otras personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto platicando, algunos tomando café y charlando.

-¿De verdad?- todos agarraron los objetos que se iban a utilizar y comenzaron a correr.

************

-¡De vuelta a casa!- Emiri se estiró y Riku se alejó con el pretexto de buscar un baño.

-Emiri- la niña escuchó la voz de Shuichi- Eiri y yo decidimos que queremos…

-Oh... oh…- susurró Yuki

-¿Eh?- los pequeños amatistas se llenaron por un instante de pánico ante lo que seguía a continuación.

-¡Shindou-san!- un reportero se le acercó a los tres- ¿Se fue a Inglaterra para reencontrarse con Yuki-san?

-¡Sensei, nos puede dar una explicación de porque están aquí juntos!

-¿Emiri-san, que sucedió en Inglaterra?

A lo lejos Riku sonreía haciéndole señas discretas a Shuichi para darle a entender que buscaría un taxi en lo que esa entrevista acababa.

-Esto fue lo que sucedió- Yuki habló y todas las cámaras y micrófonos se concentraron en él, al momento que su mano derecha rodeaba la cintura de Shuichi y la izquierda tocaba los hombros de Emiri- somos una familia… y como todas las personas… merecemos una nueva oportunidad…

*********

"Esas fueron las palabras de Yuki-sensei, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes para Shindou-san y Emiri-san; cambiando de tema…"

El televisor se apagó.

-No lo puedo creer- Emiri agarró la taza de té que se encontraba frente a ella- ¿Cómo eso lo consideran la noticia más importante del día?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Shuichi se sentó junto a su hija.

-Es tonto- ella soltó un suspiro.

-¿Tú crees?- rió- Nuestra relación siempre fue muy popular.

-No me refiero a eso- Emiri lo miró- por cierto mamá…

-¿Si?- Contestó Shu sonriendo al notar que Emiri aun no se acostumbraba a decirle "madre", por su parte, gracias a Riku no le fue tan difícil aceptarlo.

-¿Dónde esta papá?

-Dijo que tenía que ir a ver a alguien.

***********

-De todas las personas- un hombre paseaba sus ojos azules por el parque en el que fue citado ese día hacia unas cuantas horas- nunca pensé que sería tú el que me llamaras a hablar… Eiri Yuki…

-Sakuma- el escritor se acercó para quedar frente a frente a Ryuichi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Agradecerte- trató de que sus palabras fueran lo más claras posibles- por todo lo que hiciste…

-No fue por ti- Ryu esbozó una intimidante sonrisa- fue por el amor que yo le tengo a Shuichi y Emiri.

-Lo sé- controlando el impulso de golpearlo- pero aun así te lo agradezco.

-Esta vez- el vocalista de Nittle Grasper bajo su mirada- ¿Lo harás? ¿No les va a fallar? ¿Les darás el amor que se merecen?

-Sí- fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

-Tal vez pienses que tuviste una nueva oportunidad- Ryuchi observó con un poco de envidia al rubio- pero la verdad, es que esta fue la ultima… ya no te puedes dar el lujo de cometer más estupideces… así que por favor… por una vez en tu vida…

-Lo sé- Yuki semi sonrió- ya no me equivocaré.

-Tatsuha te manda saludos…

-¿Acaso tú y mi hermano…?

-Como te dije- empezándose a llegar y haciendo un ademan con las manos a modo de despedida- tanto tú como yo estamos ante nuestra ultima oportunidad… de ser felices como siempre quisimos…

**Continuará…**

¡Hola a todos! Ahhh, me gusto tanto la platica de Ryu con Yuki xD.

Esta historia seguirá :3, jejeje, pensé algo divertido para el siguiente capitulo O.O

¡Pasamos los 5000 hits! Muchas gracias a todos!

Pasemos a los comentarios del anterior capitulo :3 :

Aoi-san0: ¡Muchas gracias! No te preocupes, estar sin dormir afecta mucho, yo lo sé xD Nos vemos!

Lady Almach: Gracias! Me da gusto que halla gustado la intervención de Riku :3

SnowQuality: Si! A mi también me parece que Riku es ideal xD Gracias bye bye!

Ame: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero no haber tardado tanto. Cuídate! Sayo!

Mariohn: Gracias! No los interrumpieron pero de una vergüenza no se escapo Shu xD Nos leemos!

Sara: Muchas gracias! Aquí esta, no los planeo simplemente me llega la inspiración de momento xD hasta luego!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Gracias! Cuídate también :3 Bye bye!

Aswang: Gracias!, supongo que cuando escribas uno te esforzarás :3 ciao!

Reira-chan: ¿Te parecen hermanos? Jajajaja, si es una combinación rara xD si lo goleas yo creo que Yuki te ayuda ^^! Nos vemos, cuídate y bye bye!

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario.


	14. Iniciemos una vez más

Llevó tres días intentando subir este capitulo! Por fin lo logré! :3

Últimamente mis planes están siendo descubierto por los lectores fácilmente xD ¿Porqué será?

En fin… no quería poner esto aquí de dos personajes que se integran a la historia, y son levemente conocidos, pero lo tenía que hacer…

-Saki (Hija de Noriko, aparece en el manga no calculo bien su edad pero debe tener unos nueve o diez) y Michael (Hijo de K y Judy, también otro que aparece en el manga)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

**Capitulo 14. Iniciemos una vez más.**

-Esta parece ideal- el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro, seguido de Emiri y Shu- ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-¿No esta muy grande?- la niña volteó a ver a Shuichi que parecía algo decaído- ¿Mamá?

-¿Eh? Estoy bien- sacudiendo su cabeza- debe ser que no desayune.

-Te fuiste muy temprano- le reprocho Yuki.

-Si quería tiempo para venir a escoger casa, tenía que adelantar un poco el trabajo.

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó el paciente vendedor que los había acompañado por cerca de tres horas.

-Si.

**********

-¡Estoy cansada!- gritaba Emiri mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá- ¡Cielos! ¡Les encontrabas un pero a todas papá!

Yuki siguió con la mirada a su pareja, que se dirigía a la cocina para instantes después regresar con un vaso de agua. En su rostro tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-Shu- acercándose- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Emiriii!- grito una desesperada voz al tiempo que una persona entraba corriendo a la casa siendo acompañado por alguien más.

-¡Michael!- asustada, ella trato de levantarse para evitar que ese loco se le aproximara.

-¡Buenas tardes!- se detuvo frente a los padres saludando y en ese instante se pudo ver que la persona que venía siendo prácticamente arrastrada era Riku.

-Hola mamá, papá- decía con una tranquilidad que era impresionante.

-¡Emiri!- volvió a gritar Michael dirigiéndose a la chica- ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡¡Riku es mío!!- abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Rayos Michael! ¡Te he dicho que dejes de entrar así y jalar a Riku de esa manera!

La razón de la pelea solo dirigía sus ojos castaños a esos dos gritones.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Yuki miró preocupado a Shu.

-Lo de siempre- soltó un suspiro- desde que Emiri y Riku empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos, Michael se obsesiono de esa manera… se podría decir que son rivales- cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Rivales?- repitió incrédulo, sin duda volver a entrar a ese mundo, donde lo ultimo que había era paz, iba a ser todo un reto.

-¡Suelta a Riku!-gritó ella.

-¡No!- aferrándose más a él- ¡He is a perfect guy!- sacando su perfecto acento y domino del idioma

-¡Stupid!- pero Emiri tampoco se quedaba atrás- ¡He is mine!

-¿No crees que ella se parece mucho a ti?- poniendo su dedo índice en la mejilla del escritor.

-No soy tan histérico- observando la discusión que continuaba.

-Acepto que eso es mío- rió el cantante- pero esos celos…

-A mi me parece que es un balance perfecto de ambos.

Shuichi dio un pequeño grito.

-¡Riku! ¿En qué momento te escabulliste de Michael?

-Se distrae bastante cuando pelea con Emiri- explicó.

-¿Y por qué no te vas con el otro mocoso y juntos desaparecen?

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso ahora papá- sonrió.

-No me digas papá- sacando su malhumor.

-Sí, sí- Riku dejó escapar una risa- de cualquier manera estoy ahora en Tokio…

-¡Es mío!- gritaba el hijo de K- ¡mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mío!

Curiosamente, más que al manager, por alguna razón ese chico le recordaba al maldito conejo.

-¡Ay, ya cállate!- Emiri se tapó sus orejas con las manos- ¡No te soporto!

-Bueno, me voy- Riku se alejó- hay me despiden de ellos.

-¿Riku?- preguntó extrañado Shuichi.

-Estaba en la universidad y Michael me sacó a mitad de clases… tengo que volver… ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Largo de aquí Michael!

-¡No me iré hasta que admitas que Riku es mío!

-Ni cuenta se han dado que él ya no esta- susurró Shu.

-Valla- el escritor se tocó la cabeza, quizás tardaría en acostumbrarse.

-Oye Eiri- Shuichi lo tomó de la mano- ellos van a tardar un rato… ¿Podemos ir por un helado de fresa con chocolate?

-Pero…- el cantante le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- esta bien, vamos.

-¡Muy bien!- gritó el estadounidense- ¡Qué Riku elija!

-¡Escoge Riku!

Al oír que nadie respondía, excepto el silencio, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a buscar por todas partes.

-Riku-chan se fue desde hace mucho- decía una bonita niña, de aproximadamente 11 años, cabello corto color rojo, que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la discusión- ¿Verdad Saki-chan?

-Así es, coincidió una chica que aparentaba la misma edad de Riku- es como dices Rin.

-Saki, Rin… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Rin quería visitarte- la chica que indudablemente se parecía a Noriko sonrió- pero veo que Michael se nos adelantó.

-Solo venía a decirle lo que era mío.

-Pero Riku-chan ya se fue- comentó tiernamente, la menor de todos ellos.

-¡Es tu culpa!- gritaron al unísono Emiri y Michael señalándose le uno al otro.

-Pobre de Riku- Saki se compadeció.

**********

-¡Esta delicioso!- Shuichi probaba con gusto su helado- Me pregunto si ese para ya se habrán cansando de discutir.

-Quien sabe- murmuró Yuki, pero algo atrajo su atención: un escándalo que se podía escuchar que provenía de la casa de Shu a pesar de estar a una cuadra de distancia- ¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo el menor sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Pues todo ha cambiado… ¿No?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Digamos que ellos crecieron.

-¿Ellos?

***********

-¡Pero si los dos son igual de escandalosos!- hablaba Saki mientras Rin se aferraba a su pantalón como si ella fuera su hermana mayor- ¿Por qué Riku que es el más callado del mundo tiene tanta simpatía por ambos?

-Emiri-chan- Rin corrió hacia la rubia y le dio un tierno abrazo- ¡Bienvenida!

-Gracias- acarició su cabello rojo.

-Por cierto…- Michael habló- ¿Dónde esta Riku?

-¿Cómo esta Haruhi?- Preguntó Saki ignorando al estadounidense.

-Esta muy bien, parece que en verdad esta disfrutando su estancia en Inglaterra.

-¡No me gusto que Haruhi-chan se fuera!- lloriqueó Rin.

-¿Dónde esta Riku?- molestó de nadie le respondiera.

-Regreso a la universidad- por fin le contestó Shuichi que venía relamiéndose sus fríos labios- Michael, ya no lo saques de clases o se molestará-

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea- el escritor semi sonrió- quizás lo expulsen.

-Eiri- rodó sus ojos amatistas y en ese instante se percató de todos los presentes.

-Como sea- Yuki miró el grupito de adolescentes que se encontraban reunidos- ¿Quiénes son?

-Es el colmo que no nos reconozca- dijo Saki.

-De menor a mayor- Shu soltó una carcajada- primero tenemos a Rin, tiene 11 años y es hija de Hiro y Ayaka-chan, la siguiente, aunque no esta presente es Haruhi-chan- por la expresión de confusión de Eiri, el cantante continuó aún más divertido- ella es hija de Suguru, después viene Emiri, Riku, Saki y Michael- contando a todos ellos con los dedos de sus manos.

-Shuichi-san- de la nada, un niño de 8 años apareció jalándole la manga del cantante- Se olvida de mí- por un instante, Yuki le pareció que conocía a ese niño de cabello castaño.

-Por supuesto que no- aunque sorprendido, Shuichi lo cargó entre sus brazos y se acercó a Yuki- bueno, supongo que a él lo debes reconocer.

-Mmm- lo inspeccionó unos instantes, hasta que el recuerdo de una fotografía enviada en un mail llegó hasta su memoria- ¿Kenji?

-Así es Eiri- la inconfundible voz de Mika llegó hasta sus oídos- ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano.

Kenji se bajó de los brazos de Shu y corrió hasta su madre.

-¿Entonces él es mi sobrino?

Mika soltó un suspiro a lo obvio.

-Ah, por cierto- Mika buscó a alguien- Michael tu padre estaba preguntando por ti.

-¿Qué?- dijo con un tono de aburrimiento- pues que se le va a hacer- saliendo de la casa- con permiso- volteando a ver a Emiri- He is not yours!!!- echándose a correr.

-No cambia- todas las chicas rieron.

-Hermano- Mika tomó de su pequeña manita a Kenji- Tohma esta esperando tu visita.

-Mmm- Yuki recordó que tenía que asesinarlo, bueno, quizás no tanto pero algo por el estilo- iré mañana.

Satisfecha con la respuesta, Mika salió de lugar con su hijo.

-Emiri- la hija de Noriko habló- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo con nosotras? Tienes mucho que contarnos.

-¡Vamos Emiri-chan!- Rin movía sus brazos energéticamente.

-¿Pa, ma... puedo?

-Adelante, pero no lleguen tarde- dijo Shuichi. Las tres asintieron para después salir.

Era increíble ver, como un escándalo desparecería en menos de un segundo.

-Esto parecía más un mercado que una casa- Yuki se rascó la cabeza dirigiéndose a la habitación seguido por el cantante.

-Todos ellos crecieron juntos- sonrió- además ¿Será de herencia todo ese ruido que hacen?

¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Bendecir o maldecir a la genética?

*********

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- Saki, Emiri y Rin se encontraban sentadas en un parque.

-Es bueno ¿No? Así van a estar los tres juntos ¿Verdad Emiri-chan?

-Así es Rin- la más pequeña sonrió alegremente al sentir los brazos de la rubia rodeándola.

-¿Qué hay de Riku?- para Saki, Emiri fue siempre su hermana menor, y siempre supo los dilemas del corazón por los que ella solía pasar.

-¿Eh?- sonrojándose- pues… lo de siempre…

-Michael va a estar molestando cada cinco minutos.

-Ahh…

********

-Pero ¿Sabes?- Shuichi cayó en la cama e instantes después el rubio también estaba recostado a su lado- me alegra que ahora todo este bien- el cantante recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki, quien enseguida empezó a acariciar su hombro y seguir en su mejilla.

-Oye Shu- dijo con tono de preocupación- ¿Sucede algo? Pareciera que tuvieras fiebre.

-¿De verdad?- tocando su pequeña frente- yo solo me siento algo…

-¿Shuichi? ¡Shuichi!

********

-Tranquilo papá… el doctor dice que solo fue un desmayo…

-Vi su rostro… parecía que había algo más en sus ojos.

-Por eso mando a hacer un estudio ¿No? Además dijo que un rato mamá abriría sus ojos.

-Sí- dijo Eiri sin llegar realmente a tranquilizarse.

En la cama, se encontraba Shuichi descansando, a su lado Yuki y su hija vigilaban su sueño. En el piso de abajo, Mika y su niño preparan un poco de té.

-No me perdonaría jamás si le pasará algo malo- cubriéndose la boca con su mano y mirando el rostro de Shu- vamos, abre los ojos.

Emiri solo podía observar la escena. Realmente estaba preocupado y asustado. Lo que muchas personas le habían dicho ahora parecía ser, poco a poco, cierto… él, bajo toda esa fachada de frialdad, era una buena persona.

-¿Mmm…?- Sus iris amatistas por fin volvieron a iluminar el lugar- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Te desmayaste- le respondió Yuki.

-Valla- Shu trató de levantarse.

-No te esfuerces mamá- volviéndolo a recostar- nos dijeron que consideráramos hacer un estudio.

-¿Exámenes?- el cantante mordió su labio inferior- pues a mi me parece…

-¿Shuichi?

-No- dejando escapar un suspiro- no es nada…

**********

Eiri miraba impaciente su reloj, sentado en la sala de la casa en la que recién se habían mudado. Fumando sin saber ya que numero de cigarrillo era ese. Nada. Cielos… ¿Porqué Shuichi no había permitido que lo acompañará al hospital pero si se fue con Emiri?

Desde el día de su desmayo, Shu había perdido peso, animo, apetito… ¿Qué es lo que ocurría?

El sonido de un coche siendo estacionado se dejo escuchar. Desesperadamente la puerta se iba abriendo.

-Jajajajaja- la hermosa risa de Emiri logró calmar levemente al escritor- hay mamá no me esperaba algo así…

-Cállate- susurró un avergonzado Shu- no se como le voy a decir esto a Eiri.

-¿Decirme qué?- para cuando llegaron a la sala, Yuki ya se encontraba de pie esperándolos.

-Eh…- Shuichi se sonrojo- este… pues...

-Vamos mamá, dile o se lo diré yo.

-¡¿Decirme qué?!- insistió una vez más.

-Pues… este… yo… yo…

-Mi mamá…

-¡¡¡Eiri estoy embarazado!!!

Continuará….

Dana-chan: O.O… Shuichi esta embarazado…

PukitChan: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Dana-chan?

Dana-chan: Molestando ¡^^! Cielos PukitChan, este es el capitulo donde más personajes has metido…

PukitChan: Esta vez si me pasé… Bueno, lo dije alguna vez, pero ignoren las edades de los personajes adultos… porqué ahora los niños ya crecieron y…

Dana-chan: Quizás deberías cambiar el titulo a "Una nueva generación" xD ¿Alguien recuerda al esposo de Noriko? Ese anciano ya debe estar en la tumba según la edad de personajes en esta historia XD

PukitChan: Dana-chan .

Dana-chan: ¡Cielos! Tu carácter es peor que el de Yuki xD

PukitChan: Decía, espero no haberlos confundidos con tantos personajes, además de ahora, los rubios (Yuki,Riku, Tohma, Emiri, K, Michael) son demasiados… y ¿En qué momento pensé Que Haruhi fuera hija del amargado de Suguru? ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué estoy pensando al meter a tantos? -.-U

Dana-chan: ¡ Se empiezan a recibir propuestas! ¿Qué quieren que sea el próximo bebé de Shu? ¿Niño, niña? ¿Gemelos o.o? ¿Qué nombres gustan?

PukitChan: Déjame continuar explicando…

Dana-chan: xD

PukitChan: bueno, realmente espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, si tiene alguna sugerencia espero poder recibirla, muchas gracias por leer, dejar un comentario y el ánimo y apoyo a esta historia :3

Anuncio de publicidad xD (otra vez): Hice un crossover de Gravitation con Junjou romantica espero lo puedan pasar a leer, muchas gracias.

Dana-chan: No se parece en nada a esta telenovela XD perdió una apuesta conmigo y ese es mi premio xD

PukitChan: Dana-chan….

Pasemos a los reviews:

Reira-chan: Muchas gracias, te confieso que en este capitulo cuando escribía "mamá" se me hacía raro xD Abrazos y besos! Bye bye!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Muchas gracias! No sé que valla pasar ahora que le hice eso al pobre de Shu XD, Cuídate también

SnowQuality: ¿Por qué será que adivinaste mi plan? ¿Era tan obvio? xD, bueno aquí tenemos a Shuichi embarazado ¿Qué sucederá? O.o Muchas gracias! Cuídate y un beso!

Yumi Amaya: ¡Hola! No sé que tan largo pueda hacer ahora xD Gracias! Un abrazo!

Ginebra: ¡Te extrañe! ¡Me tenías preocupada! (la ultima vez, me dijiste que tenías dolor de muelas y por eso me quedé O.O) Me vas a matar por poner tantos personajes lamento eso, no sé que estaba pensado :3, bueno cuídate mucho y espero volver a leerte pronto! Un abrazo fuertísimo!

Mariohn: ¿Qué Yuki se lleve bien con Riku? Eso va a estar difícil xD Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!

Nuevamente, gracias por todo.


	15. Juguemos a amar

Me dio un ataque mezcla de enojo, frustración, ternura y melancolía xD no sé que ocurra, dado que esto va a ser escrito de corrido y no he planeado nada :3 A ver que sucede…

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

**Capitulo 15. Juguemos a amar.**

-Eiri… ¡¡Estoy embarazado!!- Shuichi cerró los ojos por miedo a la reacción del escritor, pero al oír los pasos de Emiri alejarse de él, se aventuró a mirlo y no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse ante lo que veía.

Yuki poseía en su mudo rostro una enorme sonrisa, aun mayor que la que aparecía más seguido en sus labios pero sin que llegará a ser todavía cotidiana. Sus iris dorados reflejaban tanta alegría que por un instante dudó de quién era al que estaba mirando.

-¿Embarazado?- la voz de Eiri se oía emocionada y en menos de un minuto, el cantante sentía como era cargado por los brazos de su pareja y las risas de Emiri acompañándolo -¿En verdad estas embarazado?

-¡Sí!. Abrazándolo dejándose llevar por el bello momento- ¡Volveremos a ser padres!

-¡Tendré una hermanita o hermanito!- gritó Emiri abrazándolos también.

-¿Ya sabes algo? ¿El sexo? ¿Cuándo nace? ¿Qué..?

-Eiri, cálmate- bajando de sus brazos feliz- aún es muy pronto para saber eso.

-¿En serio?

-Pero mamá… ¿Y la promoción del disco?

-Oh, es cierto- Shu se tocó la cabeza- bueno, cuanto te esperaba a ti, trabaje hasta los siete meses, además ahora solo faltan tres meses para acabar la promoción… así que no habrá problemas.

-Pero…- Yuki lo miró preocupado- debes…

-Tranquilo…- le robó un fugaz beso- No va a pasar nada malo, están ustedes aquí para cuidarme ¿No?

**********

-What?!- gritó un americano, que después de tantos años, sólo él sabía porque milagrosas razones había permanecido al lado del grupo-…. Pregnancy?!

-¿Embarazado?- corroboró Sakano

-¿Eso es cierto Shuichi?- dijo el guitarrista un tanto sorprendido- ¿Es de…?

-Sipi- sonriendo mientras un brillo indescriptible salía de él y sus labios probaban el helado de mango que de repente se le había antojado- Es de Eiri

-¡Pero Shuichi!- enojándose- ¡A penas regresaste con él! ¿Y ya estas embarazado?

-Debió pasar cuando… lo hicimos la primera vez que nos vimos…- sonrojado- y pues…

-Eso no importa- interrumpiendo Suguru, sin querer meterse en vidas que no era la suya- Lo que nos debía interesar es que vamos a hacer con la promoción del disco.

-You are not going to resign!!!- K colocó su arma en la sien de Shu.

-¡Solo quedan tres meses!- alejándose del manager- ¡Podré con eso!

-Espero que así sea- Suguru se dejó caer en una silla molesto, pero después de un profundo suspiro dijo- felicidades.

-Si- el productor habló- Muchas felicidades

-¡Gracias! ¡jajaja!- brincando- Por cierto- mirando a Suguru- ¡Haruhi-chan ha crecido tanto! ¡No entiendo como dejaste que se fuera hace un año y medio!

-Porque ella así lo quiso- respondió con aire de melancolía por extrañar a su hija.

-Esta bien… Confías en ella ¿No?- Hiro colocó su mano en el hombro de Fujisaki, quién le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es.

-¡Que lindo!- Shuichi, quien estaba en su momento de felicidad extrema veía todo de color rosa- ¡Qué gran pareja hacen!

Cuando Rin, hija de Hiro, solo tenía tres años, perdió a su madre. Ayaka había muerto en un desafortunado accidente.

Por su parte, Suguru Fujisaki había tenido a Haruhi hacia trece años, es cierto que él era tan solo un niño en ese entonces y de hecho se podría decir que fue un error de una noche de locura… pero si tenía que criar a su hija él, porque la supuesta madre jamás se iba a hacer responsable de ella, lo haría.

Y fue así como las cosas de la vida los fueron uniendo cada vez más, hasta que seis años atrás habían decidido formar una relación, que hasta ahora había perdurado.

-Oye Shuichi- Hiro decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Qué piensa Emiri de todo esto?

*********

-Ah…- la chica de ojos amatistas solo sonreía ante lo que estaba presenciando- ¿Estabas hablando en serio cuando me pediste que te acompañará a comprar esto?

-Por supuesto- Eiri analizaba la pieza que el vendedor le había ofrecido- ¿Por qué pensaste que era una broma Emiri?

-No lo sé- tomando el objeto que su padre le daba para pedir su opinión- Solo creía que…- asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de su aprobación- pues… que era un chiste… ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a mamá? ¿Quieres estar a solas con él?

-Claro que no- el rubio solo afirmó- tú tienes que estar presente.

-Pero- bajando su mirada- es un momento de intimidad.

-Emiri, somos una familia.

-Esta bien- suspirando al ver lo que Yuki compraba.

-Tenemos que ir por un par de cosas más…

***********

-Ya vine- entrando sin avisar a la oficina del presidente de NG.

-¡Eiri-san!- alegremente Tohma se levantó para poder acercarse a su cuñado- ¡Tanto tiempo!

-Sí- fue todo lo que contestó pero eso bastó para que la sonrisa de Seguchi se formará.

-¿A sí que regresaste con Emiri-chan y Shindou?

-¿Cómo…?

-Las notician vuelan- respondió a la inacabada pregunta- a esta altura todo mundo lo sabe.

-Hmm…

-Pero me en verdad me alegro- Yuki se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta un tanto inusual de parte de Tohma, que además se escuchaba sincera- Emiri-chan… ella se merece todo el amor… así que no dudes ni un instante en dárselo… Shindou la crió de una manera formidable.

-Así fue- mostrando esa sonrisa tan única.

***********

-Te cuidado con ese cuchillo- decía Eiri preocupado temiendo que su hija en la cocina fuera tan torpe como…

-No te preocupes papá- Emiri en hábiles movimientos cortaba la lechuga rápida y precavidamente.

-Ah- dijo aliviado- que bueno que…

-¿No soy tan pésima como mamá en esto?- riendo.

-Ajá- admitiendo lo que era obvio.

-Mamá siempre contrataba a alguien para cocinar; cuando estaba, Ryuichi-san era quien lo hacía o simplemente comprábamos algo… porque si dependiéramos de mamá ya estaríamos muertos o algo por estilo… bueno, también por eso aprendí…

-Ya veo- Yuki miraba su recetario.

-¿No sería mejor que fuéramos a un restaurante?

-Tal vez- el rubio miraba los ingredientes- pero… quiero que sea aquí… que todo salga… perfecto…

***********

-¿Hola?- asomándose en la entrada principal de su casa, donde todo estaba apagado- ¿Emiri, Eiri?

La luz de un camino de velas lo guiaron hasta el comedor, donde su pareja y su hija lo esperaban con una clara felicidad.

-Bienvenido Shu- Yuki tomó su mano y lo dirigió a una silla donde lo ayudo a sentarse. En la mesa, una cena elegante los esperaba.

-Mamá- Emiri se sentó a su lado derecho- esperamos que te guste..

-Por supuesto- su voz tembló- ¿Pero porqué?

-Papá te tiene un sorpresa.

-Bueno- sonriendo- entérate de que Emiri y yo preparamos juntos esta cena…

-¿De verdad? ¡¿Cómo puede perderme algo tan lindo?!

-Va a ver más de una vez… ¿Verdad?- mirando a su hija.

-A si es papá- la chica tomó la botella de vino sirviendo lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aun curioso de todo eso.

-Primero- Yuki levantó su copa- un brindis por mi familia…

-Después- continuó Emiri- por el nuevo bebé que pronto llegará- tomando un pequeño regalo- mira mamá, papá y yo le elegimos- dentro venía una diminuto ropita de color blanco.

-¡¡Es hermoso!!- gritaba Shu, que no podía pedir más felicidad

-Y también…- dejando la copa en la mesa e hincándose frente a un Shuichi totalmente ruborizado ante el acto que estaba presenciando- teniendo el permiso de Emiri… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- mostrando el hermoso anillo que él y Emiri habían elegido horas antes.

Todo esto… ¿Acaso ese hermoso sueño que solía jugar de vez en cuando por la mente de Shuichi se estaba haciendo realidad?

Sin saber como, unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y sus labios mostraban una radiante sonrisa

-Sí- y en ese momento, el anillo fue colocado en el dedo anular de su fina mano izquierda…

-Te amo Shuichi…

***************

Se encontraba mirando el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño; aunque cansado se encontraba feliz. Bajó su mano hasta su estomago. Tendría un nuevo hijo, pronto se casaría… y a su lado, su futuro esposo dormía profundamente, después de un día que sin duda fue agotador.

Se levantó de la cama, quizás un baño caliente y un vaso de leche tibia conseguirían que Morfeo llegará hasta él.

Se quitó suavemente su pijama, su mano izquierda tocó el agua para comprobar la temperatura y después de unos minutos, Shu se metía en la tina sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba. Al fondo, la suave música que había puesto se dejaba escuchar como un murmullo interminable; jugueteó unos cuantos minutos con las burbujas y después cerró sus ojos tarareando la canción que sonaba.

El vapor ya había inundado el lugar formando una tranquila atmosfera.

*************

Buscando el calor de su pareja, Yuki trató de abrazarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue encontrarse con un lugar vacio. Abrió sus ojos… ¿En donde estaría Shuichi?

Salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta que unas pequeñas notas musicales llegaron a sus oídos y notó la leve luz que lograba colarse por debajo de una entrada.

Tras haber entrado al baño, cerró la puerta y enseguida el vapor tocó su rostro. Afortunadamente los pasos de sus descalzos pies eran mitigados por la música. El ruido del agua lo guió hasta su amante. Sus ojos violetas se encontraban cerrados y sus labios pálidos, seguramente por el vapor, se abrían y cerraban sin producir ningún sonido realmente.

Shu elevó su pie dejando que el agua lo recorriera hasta llegar a su pierna y enseguida lo volvió a colocar en el agua.

Yuki, consiente que aun no se había percatado de su presencia, deseó como nunca el cuerpo de su pareja, porque Shuichi era el tipo de persona que inconscientemente solía provocar el ambiente más erótico posible.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, también se quitó su ropa acercándose a la tina. Levantó su mano y en suave movimiento tocó el rostro mojado de Shu, quien instintivamente abrió sus ojos pero enseguida se calmó al ver al rubio.

-Eiri…- suavemente Yuki puso su dedo índice en los labios del cantante para callarlo.

-No hables- dijo sensualmente. Las mejillas de Shuichi se inundaron de un rojo intenso al ver al escritor meterse en la tina, de manera en que Shu pudiera recargarse en su pecho.

Yuki rodeó el cuerpo que estaba sentado frente a él con sus brazos y colocó una de sus manos en el estomago del menor.

Nuestro bebé- le dijo al oído mientras movía el cabello ligeramente largo del cantante para besar su cuello. Al sentirlo, Shuichi dejó escapar un pequeño gemido- lo haces a propósito- esta vez probando sus labios- Sabes que me excita tu voz…- No soportando más la enorme tentación Yuki tocó el miembro de su amante y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

Sintió las dos manos de Shuichi tocar su atractivo rostro y lo observó: … sus ojos, habían sido esas pupilas amatistas que lo cautivaron desde que se conocieron y las que lo habían atado de una manera que jamás pudo mirar a nadie más.

-Eiri, hazme el amor…

Y su voz, por favor, si con ella había conquistado al mundo entero. Pero podría morir de felicidad al saber que ese tono delicado y provocativo solo lo empleaba con él.

-Me encanta cuando me lo pides de esa manera.

Se acomodó y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarlo ante los gemidos suplicantes de Shuichi. Al inicio fue lento, para no lastimarlo y disfrutar el placer de sentirse dentro de él… porque fueron años extrañándolo.

… añorando esos ojos, esa suave piel, sus labios, su voz, sus manos, esa inigualable manera de tocarlo…

Ante el deseo de más, Yuki elevó su ritmo para llevarlo al máximo placer, mientras que Shu se aferraba a su espalda jadeando rápidamente.

El sentir el cuerpo del cantante estremeciéndose debajo de él, sus gemidos, la pasión que desbordaba…

Un grito de placer inundo el lugar, la esencia de Shuichi ahora jugaba en el agua tibia pero… ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

Yuki seguía moviéndose dentro del cuerpo de Shu, recordando, deseando y haciendo saber que ese cuerpo, ese amor eran solo suyos.

Era casi desesperante estar haciéndolo de esa manera, pero aun así siempre fue delicado y cuidadoso sabiendo que Shuichi llevaba consigo un fruto más de su amor.

Finalmente, el rubio también alcanzó el orgasmo. El cantante cerró sus ojos al sentir que se venía dentro de él…

-Te amo Shuichi- decía el escritor con una voz entrecortadamente, recargando su rostro en el hombro del otro, abrazándose mutuamente.

-Te amo Eiri…

**Continuará…**

Si, este es el resultado de mi repentino ataque xD. Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno, sobre la relación de Hiro y Suguru, fue una sugerencia de dar-k-87. Muchas gracias por eso… (en realidad, nunca me ha gustado la pareja de Ayaka y Hiro… siento que ella no se lo merece xD, con todo respeto a los fans de esta pareja), pensé en poner a Hiro con K, pero dado que Michael también esta en este fanfic… mmm… dejémoslo con Suguru XD.

Gracias por las opiniones para el nuevo bebé de Shu, ya se ha decidió que va a ser :3.

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, las sugerencias, los reviews y todos los ánimos!

XD, ahora la mayoría de los que opinaban en esta página se han ido a amor yaoi ¿Porqué será?

Veamos los reviews:

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: ¿De verdad te sorprendí? :3 Muchas gracias! Jejeje, hay muchas que quieren ser las madrinas del bebé :) Te cuidas! Gracias! Nos vemos!

Sara: ¿Raro? Si, realmente si lo fue xD ¡Gracias por tu opinión de Hiro y el bebé! :3 Hasta luego!

SnowQuality: ¡Gracias! Si, el plan era obvio xD ¡Vamos Yuki! ¡Da tu mejor esfuerzo! Bueno, realmente es un dilema ese triangulo de Riku, Emiri y Michael, pero veré que puedo hacer :3 Cuídate! Nos vemos!

Mariohn: jejeje… emabarazado XD ¡Gracias!

Gracias a todos.


	16. Lo más deseado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

_Capitulo 16. Lo más deseado._

-¿Y Shuichi?-le preguntaba Yuki a Emiri, quien se encontraba mirando la televisión.

-Esta en el baño, vomitando- respondió la niña, negándose a dejar de cambiar los canales.

-No ha comido muy bien últimamente, ¿Verdad?

-Dice que no puede tener nada en el estomago- ella lo volteó a ver- papá, ¿Sabias que la prensa ya se enteró de su boda?

-¿Qué?- Yuki se sentó a lado de su hija.

-Me parece que en el concierto de mamá, el que fue en Osaka, se dieron cuenta del anillo de compromiso.

-Bueno, no es algo extraño que se estén metiendo en nuestra relación- Emiri miró el reloj- ¿Sucede algo?

-Quedé de verme con Riku en una hora.

-¿A dónde vas a ir con ese mocoso?- gruñendo.

-Les pedí que me acompañaran- dijo Shuichi llegando, con una expresión de asco en su rostro- necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas para la boda.

-Pero… mírate, luces terrible…

-¿Qué clase de halagos son esos Eiri?- riendo- tranquilo, en un rato se me pasan.

-Papá, ¿Tú que vas a hacer hoy?

-Vas ir a hablar con Mika, ¿Verdad?

-Hmmm…

********

-No lo sé- Emiri solo le sonreía irónicamente a Shuichi- verás… no creo que así seas tú.

-Es cierto mamá- Riku lo miraba- ese tipo de cosas no son de tu estilo.

-Como sea- la chica miró a Riku- ¿Qué hace aquí Michael?

-¡¡jajaja!! No podía dejar que saliera sin mi permiso.

-Estaba comiendo con él, y cuando le dije que te iba a acompañar, insistió en venir- explicó.

-Chicos- Shuichi los llamó- ¿No se supone que me están ayudando?

De pie, luciendo un fino traje negro, en una de las tiendas más exclusivas del todo el país, Shuichi se miraba una y otra vez en los espejos, sin terminar de convencerse de la imagen que estos reflejaban, pese a todos los asistentes que lo acompañaban para ayudarlo en cualquier caso de necesidad.

-Oye- Shu miró seriamente a uno de los asistentes- ¿Podrías traerme unas papas?

-¡Sí! ¡Como usted diga!- salió corriendo en busca del antojo del cantante.

-Bueno, ¿Qué opinas Emiri?

-Ya te dije… es solo que no es tu estilo.

-Parece como so fuera a un funeral…

-Bueno, es algo formal- dijo Michael.

-Pero mamá- Riku sonrió- si no te sientes cómodo con un traje negro, ¿Porqué no buscas algo más alegre?

-Sí, es una buena idea- Shu rió- ¿Qué sería algo ideal para mí?

-Algo escandaloso, llamativo, raro…- enlisto su hija.

************

-¿Dónde planean hacer la ceremonia?- Mika miraba a su hermano tomando té.

-Realmente Shuichi es el que esta organizando todo, yo solo digo que sí.

-Vamos Eiri, debes involucrarte más… ¿Además voy a ser tía de vuelta?

-Si- se permitió sonreír, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la mujer.

-Ah, será genial volver a tener un bebé en la familia.

-¿Y Kenji?- refiriéndose a su sobrino.

-Tohma se lo llevó hoy a NG, esta muy apegados- respondió alegremente.

-Ya veo.

-Eiri…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Emiri? ¿Ya le preguntaste eso?

-No creo que acepte.

-De cualquier manera ofréceselo.

************

-Lo entiendo- Shu tomaba la mano de su hija, mientras esta intentaba servir té- sé perfectamente como te sientes Emiri.

-Ah…- respondía distraída la chica buscando una taza- sí, gracias.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Llegaba Yuki a la cocina.

-Bienvenido papá- ella sonrió y seguía jalando a Shu de un lado a otro, porque no le quería soltar la mano- y… no sé realmente… desde hace un rato mamá está así.

-¡Eiri!- el cantante corrió hasta él- ¡Dile que entendemos perfectamente!

-¿Qué entendemos?- mirando extrañado a su pareja.

-Emiri- acercándose nuevamente a la chica y abrazándola- no te preocupes, te querremos igual, que yo tenga otro bebé no significa que te dejaremos de amar, es solo que por estar pequeño va a necesitar más cuidados y…

-Mamá… ¿Estuviste viendo un canal de familias o algo por estilo?- aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-Sip- riendo- decía que los hijos tienen celos por los nuevos integrantes.

-¿No sé referían a los niños pequeños?- el rubio solo sonrió.

-¿Ah, si?- después shu miró su reloj- ¡Debo estar en el trabajo en media hora! ¡Hay una ruda de prensa!

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Ehmm...- sonrojado- nuestra boda…

-Ah- el escritor dejó escapar un suspiro- ¿Vas a estar bien?

-No te preocupes- tomando un chocolate en la mesa y echándose a correr- ¡Regreso pronto!

-Emiri- la chica probaba el té que había preparado- ¿Me puedes acompañar a un lado?

*************

-¿Estas seguro?- Hiro estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-No sabemos que te puedan preguntar- Suguru caminaba por el pasillo un poco adelante de ellos.

- No importa- reía el cantante- ¿Además, que tiene de malo?

-Nada realmente- afirmó Fujisaki.

-Esperemos, que todo salga bien…

***********

-Una cosa era ver a mamá probarse cientos de modelitos… pero ¿tú también papá?

-¿Te fastidia?- preguntó Eiri sonriendo al ver a su hija.

-No- contestó lentamente- es solo que me sorprende que tú quieras mi opinión.

-¿De que color eligió Shuichi su atuendo?

-Pues…- ella se rascó la cabeza- bueno, tú ya sabes como es mamá...

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Mamá es mamá- encogiéndose de hombros y levantando una ceja- Te quedan bien los trajes, aunque realmente no se ve mucha diferencia, acostumbras a vestirte elegantemente.

-Gracias Emiri.

-¿En verdad esta es la razón por la que me trajiste aquí?

El escritor le ordenó a los asistentes retirarse, quienes obedecieron enseguida. Se acercó a su hija, quitándose el saco.

-Emiri, hay algo que quiero preguntarte… la decisión que tomes la sabré entender.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo preocupada.

-Mira, Shuichi y yo nos casaremos… el apellido del bebé y por supuesto el de Shu va a cambiar por Uesugi… ¿Te gustaría…?

Ella soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos para analizarlo un momento, paciente, Eiri espero por su respuesta.

-No- dijo ella- Muchas gracias papá, pero prefiero conservar el apellido Shindou- agachando su vista para evitar los ojos del rubio- lo lamento, por favor discúlpame.

-No Emiri- levantando su bello rostro- esta bien, no te disculpes. Gracias por decirme esto, a decir verdad, estaba casi seguro de que te quedarías con su apellido.

-¿No te molesta?

-No te preocupes- le sonrió como solo un padre lo sabría hacer- Dime… ¿Qué tal me veo así?

***********

-Buenas tardes, muchas gracias por aceptar contestar nuestras preguntas Shindou-san- decía uno de los reporteros.

-Gracias a todos los presentes- Shuichi se encontraba sentando frente a una mesa donde se encontraban varios micrófonos.

-Primero que nada… ¿Los rumores de su boda con Yuki Eiri son verdaderos?

-Por supuesto- aseguró Shu mientras era fotografiado.

-¿Cómo se ha tomado Emiri-san todo este asunto?

-De una manera muy madura- sonrió- lo ha aceptado bastante bien.

-¿Ya tienen planeada una fecha?

-Aún no, pero los preparativos están en proceso.

-¿Ya tienen el lugar? ¿Es cierto que va a ser en el extranjero?

-No, de hecho deseaba hacerlo en el lugar donde ahora vivimos.

-Shindou-san, hasta hora la gira ha sido realmente exitosa y el disco figura entre los más vendidos… ¿tomará unas vacaciones?

-Bueno, después de que termine toda la promoción y cualquier asunto sea pendiente, decidí tomar un descanso, aun no sé de cuanto tiempo exactamente.

-¿Nos podría decir las razones?

-Eh…- se sonrojó- bueno… por el momento me encuentro- respiro profundamente, total, algún día se iban a dar cuenta- estoy esperando un bebé…

Las miles de fotografías no se hicieron esperar acompañadas de una llovizna de preguntas curiosas de los reporteros.

-¿Ya sabe que será? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Cómo se lo dijo a Eiri-san? ¿No cree que sea demasiado pronto?

*************

-Solo a mamá se le ocurriría decir algo así, sin pensar en todas las preguntas que iban a surgir de ello… aunque se tenían que enterar…

-No es malo- Yuki se encontraba sentado y Emiri recostada en el suelo.

-Pero papá… ¿No me dijiste que la fecha de la boda ya había sido decidida?

-Eso fue idea de Mika… ella quiso que fuera dentro de dos semanas.

-Ya veo… ¿Y mamá lo sabe?

-Aun no, pero cuando llegue a casa se lo diré.

-¿No crees que se enoje?

***************

-¿Dos semanas? ¡Es demasiado pronto!- mordiendo un pedazo de pastel que Eiri había comprado.

-Pero si ya tienes casi todo listo tú- le dijo Emiri, quien había estado pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de Shu.

-Además, no tienes conciertos, de eso se aseguró Seguchi.

-Ahh…- el cantante abrazó a Yuki- esta bien.

-Mamá- su hija se encontraba mirando el calendario que había en una pared- ¿No te toca este fin de semana cita con el médico?

-¿Ya sabremos que será?- preguntó el escritor sin poder ocultar una sonrisa emocionada

-Aún no- Shu rió- podremos hasta los cuatro meses y solo llevó uno y medio.

-Falta mucho- se quejó.

-De cualquier manera ahora tienen una boda por planear, además de que el doctor te va a regañar porque solo te has estado llenado de dulces.

-¡Pero si me alimento bien! ¡Solo que ahora estoy feliz con los dulces!

****************

El tiempo, cuando amas y cuando eres feliz, se pasa realmente rápido.

-Vamos mamá- Emiri tocaba la puerta de Shuichi- se esta haciendo tarde… ¿Qué tanto haces?

-Ya voy- gritaba- es que estoy nervioso.

-Voy a pasar- abriendo la puerta. Shu miró a su hija impactado, con ese vestido gris sin mangas y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su cabello rubio semi recogido esos pequeños toques de maquillaje, lucía resaltaba al máximo su belleza, aparentando ser mayor de la edad que tan solo tenía.

-Te ves hermosa amor- Shu se levantó y se acercó a su hija- ¿Qué opinas de mi? Aunque no deja de ser un traje…

-Gracias… y es cierto, es algo formal, es raro verte así- rió- pero el color te favorece mucho-señalando el color amatista que lo envolvía- bueno, ¿Estas listo? ¿Papá debe estar impaciente?

-Emiri… ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?- ella lo miró por unos instantes.

-¿Tú que crees?

-Pues… que todo va a estar bien, que esto es lo mejor…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué todavía estamos aquí?

*************

-Vamos, si no se atrasa no sería una boda- se burlaba Tatsuha de su hermano- o quizás lo reconsideró y ya huyó…

-Ya basta- gruñó Eiri- Shuichi no haría algo así.

En el enorme patio trasero de la gran mansión, una elegante decoración blanca, llena de rosas blancas, y un camino de pétalos violetas que indicaban el lugar donde el novio y los invitados, además de la prensa aguardaban impacientes por la llegada de Shu.

-Ya llega- gritó la vocecita de Rin, mientras corría a sentarse con Hiro, Suguru y Haruhi, que había vuelto para el evento.

El traje que se adaptaba a la naturaleza extravagante de Shu, la sonrisa y belleza única que poseía hacia que el corazón de Eiri latiera fuertemente mientras lo veía caminar lentamente acompañado de Emiri, hacia él.

-Señores- hablaba el juez- nos hemos reunido este día, para el enlace matrimonial de Eiri Uesugi y Shindou Shuichi…

La prensa tomando fotografías, las familias de ambos emocionados por enlace y la pareja… para que decir, si sus rostros sonrientes lo expresaban todo…

Shuichi en ratos apretaba la mano de Eiri, y este solo le respondía mirándolo de reojo y aumentado su hermosa sonrisa.

-Los anillos por favor- dijo el juez.

Emiri acercó los dos anillos de oro, en lo que venían grabados los nombres de sus padres. Ellos tomaron el que deberían colocar.

-Shuichi- Yuki colocó el anillo donde también estaba el de compromiso-te aceptó como esposo… gracias por aceptarme, por darme esta oportunidad… te prometo que los haré muy felices, a ti, a Emiri, a nuestro bebé…

-Eiri- imitando el acto del escritor- te aceptó, sé que a partir de ahora tendremos la vida que siempre anhelamos… estando juntos, con nuestros hijos… por favor, seamos felices para siempre…

-¿Alguien se opone a este matrimonio?- sin tener ninguna interrupción, prosiguió- los declaro oficialmente esposos, formando la familia Uesugi… pueden besarse…

Si el tiempo pudiera alguna vez detenerse... sin duda sería para el momento en que el Shuichi y Eiri se dieron el beso… demostrando que el verdadero amor… existe.

_Continuará…_

Es de madrugada xD y acabo de terminar de escribir esto… jojojo

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado :D

Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y los ánimos a esta historia.

Llegamos a los 6000 hits, ¡¡Muchas gracias!!

Veamos los reviews:

Snow Quality: jajaja, el amor cambia a las personas… xD, muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi:¡ Muchas gracias! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste… ¡Bye bye!

Mariohn: ¿Lo censuraron? O.o Sí, Yuki ya tenía que serio xD, al contrario gracias por leer y por todos tus comentarios :D (Escribo esta historia cuando vengo regresando a mi casa de la universidad xD) ¡Muchas gracias!

Nuevamente, gracias por todo.


	17. Nuestra familia

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

_Capitulo 17. Nuestra familia. _

-¡Cinco minutos!- gritaba afuera del camerino una voz.

-¡Esta bien!- Shuichi se miraba al espejo, arreglando su vestuario. Acarició suavemente su estomago de cuatro meses. Después de los primeros tres meses, donde el que más había sufrido era Yuki (victima de los antojos a media noche, las nauseas y de vez en cuando los berrinches) ahora todo se había tranquilizado.

Suspiró. Esta vez en el centro de Tokio, donde una gran audiencia se había reunido a presenciar uno de los últimos conciertos de Bad Luck, al menos hasta que decidieran regresar al mundo de la música.

Salió del lugar, dirigiéndose al escenario, donde entre gritos, aplausos y mucha felicidad lo esperaban.

*******

-Aquí es- Emiri se sentó en un elegante palco en compañía de Eiri, mirando la multitud.

-Valla- murmuró seriamente encendiendo un cigarrillo, aprovechando que Shuichi ahora no estaba cerca, porque a causa del embarazo se había obligado a dejar de fumar- cuanta gente

-Pero- dijo ella riendo- ¿Quién fue el que dijo: "Acompañaremos a Shuichi en sus conciertos restantes"?

-Yo no dije exactamente esas palabras- replicó molesto.

-Eso diste a entender- lo miró divertida- ¿Recuerdas cuanto se emocionó mamá por eso?

-¡Buenas noches!- la voz de Shuichi se escuchó distrayéndolos de su plática- ¡Muchas gracias por asistir a este concierto! ¡Comencemos con una nueva canción! ¡Dedicada a Emiri y Eiri!

-Idiota- susurró el escritor por la abierta declaración.

-Oh, vamos papá- ella solo soltó un suspiro- como si tú te quedarás atrás en ese tipo de situaciones.

-No sé que quieres decirme- tratando de escuchar la "mala" canción.

-En tu nueva novela- Emiri notaba como su padre le evitaba la mirada, y si no fuera porque en ese momento todo se encontraba a oscuras, podría jurar que estaba sonrojado- en la dedicatoria escribiste: "Para el amor de mi vida, mi princesa y la nueva luz de mi familia. Los amo a los tres"

-Hmmm…

-Alégrate de que mamá no lee tus libros… se moriría si lo viera.

-Hmmm…

**********

-¡Fue un gran concierto mamá!- la chica de ojos amatistas abrazaba a Shuichi a la salida del lugar donde fue el concierto- ¡Estuviste genial!

-¡Gracias!- trató de abrazarla, pero los regalos que le habían dado se lo impedían.

-No cargues cosas pesadas- Eiri le quitó de las manos las cosas, llevándolas al auto.

-Pero ni siquiera estaban pesadas- reprochó- además desde que informe de mi embarazo han estado enviando regalos para el bebé- riendo.

-¿Cuándo descubrirán que va a ser?- Emiri entró al carro, en los asientos traseros.

-En unos días- colocándose el cinturón de seguridad- Sí, me muero por saberlo.

-Cierto- el rubio arrancó el auto- así podríamos pensar un nombre.

-Sí, sería mejor que lo escoja papá, porque mamá podría darle un ataque de originalidad como con el mío.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo?- mirando enojado a su hija.

-Nada- respondió inocentemente- ¿Porqué decidieron no tener una luna de miel por el momento?- cambiando el tema.

-Eiri lo decidió- riendo- no quería dejarte sola, además de la gira, el embarazo y ya sabes, él es un preocupon.

-Son más de media noche- el rubio miró la hora- ¿Qué quieren cenar?

-¡¡Un lugar donde halla pastelillos de chocolate!!

**********

-"Muchas felicidades por su embarazo. El club oficial de Bad Luck le desea lo mejor"- Emiri leía una postal que estaba firmada con cientos de mensajes de buenos deseos.

-¿Qué?- Yuki abría otro regalo- ¿Porqué rayos te regalaron esto?- sacando unos condones.

-¿Por qué será…?- dijo Emiri sarcásticamente.

-¡Miren!- grito Shuichi sacando unos pequeños zapatos blancos- ¡No es verdaderamente hermoso!

-¿Por qué tus fans te mandan todo esto?- mirando la sala inundada de obsequios que habían recibido en el último concierto.

-Porque me quieren- de pronto Shu tocó su panza rápidamente.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Shuichi está bien?

-Sí- rió por ver la cara de preocupación- es solo que el bebé me pateo.

-Era eso- suspiró aliviado acercándose a Shu.

-¿Saben?- Emiri los miró con una duda que tenía desde hace varios días- ¿No creen que esa panza es un poco grande para solo tener cuatro meses?

-¿Tú crees?- Eiri abrazó a Shu.

-Significa que esta creciendo bien, jejeje.

***********

-No entiendo porque te preocupas demás- Riku le sonreía a Emiri- mamá siempre se ha cuidado muy bien y estoy seguro de que con el embarazo lo hace mejor… aunque- tocó su labio inferior- cuando te estaba esperando a ti es cierto que su panza era un poco más pequeña.

-¿Lo ves?- ella probó el helado que el chico le había comprado.

-¿Papá sabe que estas conmigo?

-No- ella rió- aproveche que había salido… aunque tampoco es que me este escondiendo… y ¿Porqué Michael no está aquí?

-No lo invoques.

-Pero él te agrada, ¿No?- molestándose.

-Sí, me agrada- admitió- pero ahora estoy contigo.

***********

-¡¿Con Riku?!- gritó- ¿Porqué dejaste que saliera con Riku?

-Hay Eiri- Shu tomó su medicamento- ¿Porqué le voy a prohibir que salga con él?

-Pues…- tratando de buscar una explicación que sonara un poco lógica- es un mal chico.

-No es cierto- dirigiéndose a la puerta, porque escuchó el timbre.

-Es un mal estudiante- siguiéndolo a la entrada.

-Es el mejor de su carrera- riendo ante la escena de celos.

-Es muy grande para ella.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- el cantante abrió la puerta- ¿Sí?

-Hola Shuichi, Yuki- saludó Hiro, en compañía de Suguru, quien traía entre sus brazos a Rin.

-Hola chicos, pequeña- revolviendo el cabello rojo de la niña- adelante, pasen.

-¿A qué debemos su visita?- preguntó Eiri, mientras se sentaban en la sala.

-Verás Shuichi- dijo Suguru después de sentar también a Rin- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes planeado que sea el retiro temporal?

-No lo sé- admitió el chico- Pueden ser hasta tres años… ¿Sucede algo?

-Suguru y yo hemos decidido irnos a Inglaterra- tomado la mano de su pareja- para estar con Haruhi, además de que Rin la extraña.

-¡Extraño a Haruhi-chan!- habló la pequeña niña abrazando a Suguru que le correspondió sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Lo sé Rin, todos la extrañamos.

-Oh, me alegro por ustedes- Shuichi rió- pero… ¿Cuándo se irían? ¿Y porqué pareciera que me están pidiendo permiso?

-Hiro desea irse lo más pronto posible- Suguru suspiró- por supuesto regresaremos todos cuando nazca tu bebé.

-Y la razón por la que venimos diciendo esto, es porque queremos saber si el tiempo no podría ser reducido de repente- Shuichi se quedó mirando a Eiri por un rato.

-Tres años- confirmó el cantante- será por tres años.

-Muy bien- Hiro miró divertido a su amigo- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Todo va bien?

-¡Perfecto!- su rostro se iluminó- ¡Vamos ir mañana a ver al doctor para saber su sexo!

-Nosotros queremos irnos pasado mañana, así que podremos saberlo- Fujisaki se levantó para ver a Rin, que había corrido hasta una enorme ventana.

-¿La ha cuidado como si fuera su hija, verdad?- dijo el escritor al ver la reacción del tecladista.

-Rin apenas tiene recuerdos de Ayaka- dijo Hiro con melancolía –Por supuesto, nadie jamás ocupará el lugar de su madre- un poco a lo lejos, Suguru regañaba tiernamente a la niña acerca de no alejarse demasiado- Somos una familia… Haruhi y Rin también han crecido como hermanas… supongo que es una verdadera felicidad.

********

-¿Ya están listos?- Mika, esperaba impaciente a fuera de la casa de la pareja de los recién esposos.

-Cálmate Mika- Tohma solo le sonreía, él tenía de la mano a Kenji.

-¿Porqué vamos tantos?- Hiro reía ante la multitud que se estaba acumulando.

Mika, Tohma, Kenji, Hiro, Tatsuha, inclusive Ryuichi, Suguru, Rin, K, Michael, Sakano, Saki, Riku, además de la familia, para saber el sexo del nuevo miembro.

-Además todos nos vamos a quedar afuera- Suguru se cerró los ojos fastidiado- nada más vamos ir a estorbar.

-¡Pero tenemos que saber que va ser el bebé de Shu-chan!- gritó Ryuichi.

Aunque todos sabían que su relación con Tatsuha iba de maravilla, no dejaba de sorprender dicha actitud de Ryuichi.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- saliendo de la casa Shu, Eiri y Emiri.

-¡Se tardaron tanto!- les reclamo la multitud.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- el escritor los miro enojado.

-Por supuesto saber que va a ser mi nuevo o nueva sobrina- Tatsuha abrazó a su hermano.

-¿No son demasiado para que vean simplemente eso? – Emiri sonrió- ¿No los correrán del hospital?

-No lo creo- Seguchi se acercó a su sobrina- el hospital además de ser privado, no creo que se atrevan a hacerlo, solo que Eiri-san lo ordené.

-Quizás lo haga- gruño, tomando a su esposo de la mano para dirigirse al auto, al mismo tiempo que todos hacían lo mismo para seguirlos.

-Jajaja- rió Shuichi al ver la procesión- No pongas esa cara Eiri.

-¿No basta con una simple llamada?

-Es bueno que tengamos a tantas personas que quieren a nuestro bebé y esperan con entusiasmo su llegada ¿No?

-No estoy diciendo eso- el escritor trató de tranquilizarse- pero…

-Si, sí- Shuichi no podía dejar de reír, a parte de los últimos acontecimientos, el feliz deseo de saber que sería su pequeño bebé.

-Mamá, papá… ¿Ustedes quieren algo en especifico?

-Mientras este sano, todo es bueno- Yuki sonrió.

***********

-¡Animo mamá!- Emiri se quedaba con todo el gentío en la sala de espera- ¡Avísenos pronto!

-¡Quizás deberíamos hacer una apuesta!- Tatsuha habló una vez que perdió de la vista a la pareja- ¡Yo digo que van a tener niña!

-¡Será niño!- aseguró Mika- ¿Tú que dices Emiri?

-Cualquiera sería buena.

-Oh, vamos… ¿Riku?

-¿Niña…?

-¡Sí!- Tatsuha rió- ¡tiene que ser niña!

-¿Porqué quiere que sea niña? -preguntaron todos.

-Porque así vería a Yuki-san más seguido enojándose por celos- les contestó Ryuichi.

************

-Uesugi-san- refiriéndose a Shuichi- recuéstese por favor- Shu obedeció al doctor, mientras que Eiri no dejaba de soltar su mano, porque él era el más nervioso.

-Tranquilo Eiri- rió el cantante.

-Pues iniciemos- el doctor colocó un poco de gel sobre la panza de Shuichi para usar el transductor, en busca del bebé, pero algo en la pantalla llamó su atención- Oh…

-¿Qué?- Eiri se preocupo ante la reacción- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Pues…- dejó el transductor, se acomodó los lentes y preguntó- ¿Es el primer ultrasonido que realizan? ¿Tampoco han escuchado el latido del corazón?

-¿Qué pasa?- Shuichi se intentó levantar.

-Calma, su… bebé… esta bien.

-Sí, es el primer ultrasonido- contestó Yuki la pregunta.

-Bueno señores, muchas felicidades- nuevamente tomó el transductor para confirmar la imagen que vio y movió la pantalla para que lo pudieran ver.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionado Shuichi y Eiri solo miraba tiernamente la imagen que le mostraban, en verdad tenía deseos de llorar.

-Bueno- el doctor aumentó sus sonrisa- no "es", más bien "son"

-¿Son?- Eiri repitió sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Señores, ¡ustedes van a tener niños gemelos!

-¡¿Gemelos?!- gritó Shuichi impactado.

-Eso explica porqué su panza era más grande- dijo el doctor.

-¿Gemelos?- y Eiri aún no lo creía…

-Si, miren aquí esta sus cabezas- señalándolas en la pantalla- ¿Ven?

-¡Eiri, tendremos gemelos!- el rubio beso emocionado el rostro de Shu.

-Te amo- dijo suavemente pero indudablemente emocionado.

-Disculpen la interrupción- el doctor le dio un pañuelo a Shu para que se pudiera limpiar el gel- pero necesito que venga mañana para hacerle estudios y saber cosas como si el peso que tiene en este momento es el más adecuado para sus bebes.

-Estaremos aquí- aseguró e rubio.

*********

-¿Cuánto más van a tardar?- se preguntaban impacientes.

-Mamá, papá- dijo Emiri al divisarlos.

-¿Qué es?- gritaron todos, rodeando a la pareja.

Shuichi le sonrió divertido a su esposo, que lo estaba abrazando con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Dos niños… van a ser gemelos.

Silencio momentáneo de la impresión, pero no tardó en llegar los rostro de alegría.

-¡Mamá!- Emiri abrazó al cantante- ¡Tendré hermanitos! ¡Cielos! ¡Hay tantas cosas por hacer!

-¡Dos bebés!

-¡Mis sobrinos!

-¡Muchas felicidades!

-¡Muy bien hecho hermano!

Y así, entre risas, alegría y felicidad, es como fue ese momento… esos bebés que serían recibidos con todo el amor del mundo.

Continuará…

Ahhh! Creo que me quedó demasiado cursi este capitulo n.n!

Muchas gracias por leer, los reviews y todo el ánimo para esta historia :D

Reviews n.n :

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Muchas gracias! Emiri es algo difícil xD Cuidate!

Snow Quality: Jejejej! Ya se sabe que son ^^! Gracias!

Mariohn: Una escena cursi de Emiri y Riku… veré que puedo hacer n.n! Son dos! Muchas gracias!

Maiden of Akatsuki: trató que cada pareja tenga su parte de la historia :D Muchas gracias!

Ling: Gracias!


	18. Bienvenidos sean

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

_Capitulo 18. Bienvenidos sean._

-Verá Uesugi-san, dado que su embarazo es múltiple, hay que presentar aún más cuidados. Afortunadamente, su peso no presenta un problema pero aun así debe aumentarlo. Debe ingerir mucha agua y reposo, no absoluto, pero si es necesario. La próxima semana debe venir para continuar con sus chequeos. Si tiene todos estos cuidados, estaremos alargando lo más posible el día de su nacimiento.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, doctor?- Eiri, que estaba apuntando mentalmente todas las indicaciones se sintió perturbado al escuchar lo ultimo.

-En los embarazos múltiples, pueden nacer desde las 36 semanas de gestación (ha esto se le considera 8 meses), por eso le dimos mayores cantidades de hierro y acido fólico. Necesitamos mantenerlo bien hasta el día indicado. También esa es la razón por la que necesita venir seguido y así poder mantener vigilado el crecimiento de los gemelos.

******

-Ya escuchaste al médico- Shuichi intentaba ponerse el cinturón de seguridad- Reposo absoluto, mejor alimentación…

-Eiri, tranquilo- cuando al fin lo logró, el rubio encendió el coche- además de mi trabajo por fin acabó, solo necesitado cuidarme como se debe.

-Hmmm…

-¿Ya has pensado en alguno nombre?- Shu, con ojos brillantes lo miraba esperanzado.

-Hay muchos en mi cabeza- le sonrió sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Eh pensado en Leiko, Kiyoshi, Leita, Tsuki, Kouki… ¿Kiseki?, también me gusta Kohaku…

-Si que has pensando…

-El nombre de Emiri…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ahora que lo pienso, su nombre significa "Pueblo bendecido de belleza"

-Sí, lo supe cuando vi su nombre escrito por primera vez (恵美里)

-Últimamente me dice que me lucí con su nombre… ¿Porqué lo dirá?

-Creo que es por el parecido entre nuestros nombres…

*******

-Lo importante será escogerles buenos nombres- entraba con toda calma a su hogar.

-¿Emiri?- Shuichi se asomó buscando a su hija- ¿Emi-chan?

Y aunque lo que vio al asomarse a la sala, a él no lo impresiono… lo cierto es que a Eiri le faltó poco para darle un infarto…

Sentados, estaban juntos Riku y Emiri… abrazados… jugando mutuamente con sus labios…

-¡¡¡Emiri Shindou!!!- gritó el escritor mientras se acercaba desesperadamente a ellos, asustando a los dos jóvenes, que enseguida se separaron.

La chica cubría su boca tratando de evitar soltar una risa y Riku trababa de pensar en como sobrevivirá el próximo segundo- ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?!!!

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- pregunto en voz baja Shu.

-¡Maldita sea mocoso!- tomándolo por su playera.

-¡Papá, basta!- dijo molesta ella, poniéndose de pie y jalando a Riku de paso- Si no lo puedes aceptar muy tu problema.

-Emiri- Riku la detuvo, y él camino hasta quedar de frente al escritor- Miré Eiri-san- aunque tenía deseos de matarlo, la forma en que después de tanto tiempo lo llamará por su nombre lo dejó quieto por unos instantes- entiendo que este enojado, pero no va a atar a Emiri por siempre…

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme tales cosas?

-Chicos, salgan por favor- finalmente Shuichi había decidido intervenir.

-Pero mamá…

-Riku, Emiri, salgan- repitió poniéndose de malhumor.

Al oír los pasos de sus hijos alejándose, Shuichi se sentó en un sofá suspirando pesadamente.

-Ellos tienen razón, amor… no vas a poder controlar a Emiri toda tu vida.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ese mocoso no se va con el otro niño…?

-¿Te refieres a Michael?

-Sí- tocando la cabeza de su esposo.

-¿De verdad te gustaría eso? El amor de Riku y Emiri nació desde que eran unos niños… y ahora se ha fortalecido tanto que si Riku decidiera elegir a Michael, ella… sufriría..

-Lo sé- admitió el rubio, porque había visto la manera en que su hija y ese ojos de balón se miraban.

-Además… Emiri- Shuichi tocó su panza sonriendo- ¡Oye Eiri, los bebes esta pateando!

-¿En serio?- bajando su mano para sentir a sus dos niños, provocando que de pronto su enojo se fuera, invitándolo a sonreír.

-¿Ves? Hasta ellos te dicen que te tranquilices…

************

-Mamá… es que no es justo- Emiri se encontraba ligeramente recargada en la panza de Shuichi esperando sentir algún movimiento de sus hermanos- ¿Qué se trae contra Riku?

-Dale tiempo- Shu solo acarició el cabello largo y dorado de hija- necesita acostumbrarse, es eso simplemente.

-Pues yo dudo que alguna vez lo haga…

-Eiri realmente quiere a Riku, pero jamás lo admitirá.

Afuera, el rubio fumaba mirando el cielo. Realmente todo había cambiado, su vida se había arreglado, y sobre todo…

-¡Shuichi, Emiri!- entrando de repente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó el cantante preocupado ante tal reacción.

-Llama a ese mocoso- mirando a su esposo- Quiero que este aquí en diez minutos!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Necesito cerrar algo para siempre- repitió dirigiéndose a la habitación.

-¿Eiri, que dices?

-Nos vamos ahora mismo a Nueva York.

**********

Un mortal silencio, pese a la agitada ciudad, se podía escuchar. La familia Uesugi vestida de un color negro se acercaba lentamente a una tumba, que tenía al menos un año sin ser visitada.

-Hola papá…- Riku se hincó frente a la lápida- Hace tiempo que no venía.

Emiri lo observaba. Era de las pocas veces en las que escuchaba a Riku hablar de su verdadera familia pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver con su padre todo esto?

-Sensei…- murmuró el escritor acercándose y dejando caer unas rosas blancas- hace años que no visitaba tu tumba.

Shuichi soltó un suspiro melancólico… Entendía las razones por las que su esposo había decidió hacer ese improvisado viaje.

-Mamá…- Emiri lo miró.

-Shhh- dijo Shu- ya lo comprenderás.

-Sensei… durante mucho tiempo cerré mi corazón… pero entonces Shuichi entró a mi vida… he cuidado a su hijo, y ahora tengo a mi niña- sonrió amargamente- ¿Sabe? Estoy agradecido… quizás sin su presencia yo jamás podría haber conocido a Shu… quizá toda esta historia hubiera sido diferente… no estoy arrepentido…

-Papá..- Emiri sintió un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo pero sorpresivamente fue Riku el que lo hizo.

-Todo esta bien- Riku con un suave movimiento trató de calmarlo, lo más increíble de esto, es que Eiri permitía que lo hiciera…

-Esto… todo…- trataba de decir- ¿Todo ha quedado perdonado…?

-Lo está- Shuichi colocó su mano en el hombro de su esposo- ¿Verdad Riku?

-Sí…

-Ha llegado el momento en el que esta vez… el pasado, se quedé en el pasado…

*********

El tiempo pasa rápidamente… o lo más lento del mundo según el punto de vista de cada persona…

Primero, soportar lo terribles ataques de humor de Shuichi. De por sí, ya era más sensible que una mujer entrado en menopausia y ahora venía esto. Increíblemente lograba sobrevivir cada día.

También fue el arreglar una habitación para sus nuevos bebés, al inicio, Eiri deseaba una para cada bebé pero Shuichi lo convenció de que quizás más adelante, cuando sus niños estuvieran más grandes, pero por el momento era lo mejor mantenerlos juntos.

Luego, las constantes luchas de Shuichi por dormir. Cada día era más imposible para el niño poder acomodarse y conciliar el sueño.

También se presentaron mareos, lo que alarmó de sobremanera al escritor, pero el doctor se apuró en tranquilizarlo al decirle que un poco más de vitaminas dejarían a Shu como nuevo.

Finalmente, se acercaba el momento, Eiri siempre estuvo al pendiente conociendo el riesgo de que en cualquier momento, a sus hijos les daría por adelantarse de la fecha prevista.

Un susto de un dolor repentino, que no era nada grave, y después de varias noches en vela… y para acabarla sin nada de sexo… el día esperado por fin llegó…

**********

-Buenas tardes, estimado público. Como pueden ver, nos encontramos en las afueras del hospital donde hace aproximadamente tres horas, Shindou-san, vocalista de Bad Luck, fue internado en trabajo de parto. Nuestro reloj señala las 3:22 pm y a nuestro alrededor, cientos de fanáticos se han reunido en la espera de este gran suceso. Hasta donde sabemos, esperando también bastante impacientes, se encuentran las respectivas familias de los Uesugi-san, además de los integrantes de Bad Luck… estaremos aquí reportando cualquier noticia…

-Apaga eso- reprochó Emiri a Riku que veía el televisor, sonriendo ante la expectación que ocurría a fuera de donde ellos estaban.

-No te descargues en mi- le dijo divertido.

-Chicos, cálmense- Mika los miró, aunque ella parecía más nerviosa.

-Vamos Emi-chan- Haruhi estaba sentada al lado de ella, con Rin recargada en sus piernas.

Frente a ellos, los pasos desesperados de Eiri se movían de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha. Fumando, chocando con cada persona que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué no me dejaron entrar?- se repetía ahora mordiendo su dedo pulgar.

-Es porqué la cesárea debía ser cuidadosa, además de que un gran equipo de médicos iban a estar presentes… solamente podía estar mamá ahí.

-Hermano, calma- dijo Tatsuha en un vano intento, por hacer que se detuviera.

-Hace más de dos horas que entró… ¿Porqué no nos dicen nada?

-¡Aún lado! – gritaba un joven residente de medicina, que traía entre sus brazos unas cosas que Eiri no puedo precisar que eran- ¡Muévanse!- siguió gritando al ver la multitud de amigos- este chico paso corriendo seguido de dos enfermeras.

Eiri tembló. Le habían hablado de los riesgos que podrían tener sus hijos al nacer… espera, era un hospital. Shuichi no era el único que estaba en un quirófano en este momento ¿Verdad?

-Papá, deja de morderte, has comenzado ha sangrar- la voz de Emiri lo calmó unos instantes y a penas y notó que Seguchi le ponía una bandita donde se había lastimado.

-Familiares de Uesugi Shuichi- una enfermera habló y corriendo aparecieron padre e hija.

-¿Cómo esta Shuichi?- preguntó un ya desesperado Eiri.

-Su esposo se encuentra bien- un gran suspiro de alivio se escuchó por todos los presentes- pero por ahora solamente una persona puede entrar a la habitación para verlo… ¿Quién ira?- hasta la pregunta era tonta, obviamente el rubio se indicó a si mismo y la enfermera sonriendo le dijo- habitación 214.

***********

Temblaba. Su corazón latía con una inesperada rapidez. Después de inhalar profundamente, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La imagen que vio simplemente lo dejó sin aliento.

Shuichi estaba recostado en la cama, mirando a sus dos bebés, que descansaban en cada uno de sus brazos.

Se acercó lentamente a él.

Sus dos pequeños niños estaban envueltos en dos mantas azul cielo, indicando que eran niños.

Se sentó al lado de Shuichi, quien solo lo miró demostrando ese infinito amor.

-Son nuestros hijos- le sonrió tiernamente- ¿Quiere cargar a uno de ellos?- decía en voz baja, para no despertarlos.

Eiri levantó a uno de sus pequeños entre sus brazos, tratando de sostenerlo lo más fuerte que pudo, sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Son hermosos- encontró su voz- Te amo Shuichi…

-Y yo a ti Eiri…

Con cuidado, Eiri pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla sonrojada del que tenía entre sus brazos. Mirándolos detenidamente, tenían el cabello violeta oscuro de Shuichi.

El niño arrugo su nariz ante el contacto y sus pequeños ojitos se abrieron, mostrando los bellos iris dorados que había heredado. Un intento de sonrisa por parte del bebé solo provoco que el rubio sonriera aun más. El pequeño levantó su pequeña manita y atrapó el dedo de su padre, negándose a soltarlo.

-Gracias- los miró a ambos- serán amados por el resto de su vida, yo se los aseguro.

-Entonces…- Shu miró a sus hijos diciendo- bienvenidos a la familia… Ziran e Ichiro.

_Continuará…._

Sobre este capitulo:

-Si cuentan 36 semanas y les da nueve meses es cierto xD, pero en medicina así es como se calcula (Es cierto n.n le pregunté a mi prima que es pediatra :D) porque hay meses que tienen más de cuatro semanas.

-La lista de nombres que Shu menciona al inicio, son la verdadera lista que yo había escogido xD

-El nombre de Emi-chan también es enserio ^^. Los kanjis con los que esta escrito el nombre de Emiri son "恵"(Bendición) "美" (Belleza) y "里" (Pueblo)

Muchos señalan esta combinación como "Megumi Sato" porque el Kanji de "恵" se puede leer por si solo como Megumi n.n

-Ahhh, eso me hace recordar le nombre de Yuki xD (由贵) en el manga así esta escrito, representado por los Kanjis de "由"(Razón) y "贵"(Valioso), pero… ¿Porqué estoy diciendo esto? O.o

-Hay un triangulo amoroso que plantee sin pensarlo realmente xD (Riku, Michael y Emiri), hay quienes apoyan a Emi y Riku, pero otras prefieren quesea un Michael-Riku… ¿Qué debería hacer con ellos ¬¬?

-Shuichi se lanzó otro ataque de originalidad con sus hijos. Ichiro significa "primer hijo" y Ziran "segundo hijo". Cualquier queja favor de acudir a Shuichi. :3

Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y los ánimos.

Reviews:

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: jejeje, me alegra que los gemelos te hallan gustado :D Muchas gracias nos leemos!

Mayi Cullen: ¡Gracias por tu review! Dejame ver que puedo hacer para que Sakuma se embaraze :D Muchisimas gracias!

Mariohn: jejeje ¡Gemelos! Riku y emiri… ellos son todo un dilema xD :3 Un beso! Cuidate!

Snow quality: Gemelos!!!! Waaaahhhhh! ¡Se sabe porfin a quien se parecen! :D quedará pendiente la luna de miel n.n xD Muchas gracias, nos vemos!


	19. Es un padre

Desde que subí el primer capitulo, tenía un gran deseo por escribir este lado casi nunca explorado de Eiri xD pero nunca pensé que la historia avanzará tanto como para poder permitirmelo. Disculpen mis tonterias.

Intenté hacer un lemon más o menos decente, pero como todos mis lectores ya saben, soy malisisima en eso xD Será porqué mis narraciones son simpre más emocioanles? O.O) asi que no esperen una gran cosa :D

Este capitulo va dedicado a tres personas: Lady Sesshomaru, Hotarubi_iga-sama y Dana-chan. Gracias por todo.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad.**

_Capitulo 19. Es un padre._

En estos momentos, ambos bendecían sus respectivas profesiones, porque de alguna manera, se habían acostumbrado a no dormir por varios días dando su mejor esfuerzo…

-¡Buuuuuuuaaaaaaa!- un fuerte llanto interrumpió a las tres de la madrugada, el silencio del hogar de los Uesugi.

-Es Ziran- dijo Shuichi al reconocer el llanto de uno de sus hijos.

-Cierto- Eiri se estiró tratando de despertar- ¿Quieres que yo lo duerma?

-Ve a preparar leche y café- tallándose sus ojos- Ziran es el más difícil de dormir.

-De acuerdo.

Shuichi abrió la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos. Uno de ellos dormía ignorando el escándalo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

- ¡Buaaaaa! ¡Buaaa!- insistía con fuerza.

-¡Ya, ya!- con delicadeza, el cantante levantó a su niño de la cuna para acomodarlo entre sus brazos- Aquí estoy Ziran, no llores- tranquilizando su llanto de una manera que solo él podría- que buen niño eres…

-¡Buaaa!- otro pequeño grito se dejo escuchar.

-Yo lo calmo- El rubio entraba a la habitación con una taza de café y dos biberones, pero los dejo en un tocador para poder cargar a Ichiro.

-Estoy seguros que tu forma de prepara leche les encanta- rió Shuichi, tomando uno de los biberones.

-¿Eso es sarcasmo?- Yuki, una vez que sintió que Ichiro se relajaba también, se acercó por la leche.

-No lo es- bajando su mirada al notar que los iris dorados de Ziran analizaban a sus dos padres.

-Vamos, come o te quedaras enano como Shu- regañaba tiernamente a Ichiro, porque rechazaba el biberón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- por su parte, el otro gemelo comía con mucho gusto.

-Siéntate- señalándole con la mirada la silla mecedora blanca, que había sido uno de los regalos que Hiro les había hecho.

-Esta bien- sabía que era mejor obedecer los mandatos del rubio, antes que lo obligara.

Ambos esposos se veían cansados, pero aun así mostraban una sonrisa.

Eiri paseaba por toda la habitación arrullando a Ichiro cuando por fin había ganado la lucha de la comida. En sí, la imagen era tierna; pero ciertamente, Shuichi meciendo a Ziran mientras susurraba una de sus tantas canciones en un ritmo melodioso, eran una digna competencia.

Después de una hora, por fin lo habían conseguido. Se dirigieron a la habitación, pero hasta el grandioso Eiri Yuki por esta vez prefirió dormir antes del sexo.

*******

La hora del baño fue divertida. Después de unas cuantas indicaciones de parte de Shuichi al rubio de cómo sostener a sus hijos, todo estaba listo.

Era en estos momentos cuando Eiri podía notar más la personalidad de sus gemelos. Ziran era muy inquieto, no dejaba de agitar sus manos sobre el agua, salpicándola. Ichiro era más tranquilo aunque eso sí, muy risueño.

Shu siempre fue el primero en saber reconocerlos, claro, pero el escritor con el paso de los días había aprendido a notar las diferencias que hacían de sus bebes únicos.

********

-Jajajajaja- en si, la risa de Emiri siempre le había alegrado sus días pero hoy… en verdad le estaba fastidiando.

-Ya basta Emiri- dijo, aunque también entre risas, Shu.

-Guarden silencio los dos- gruñó Eiri- lo haré y punto.

Ichiro jugaba con una mordedera completamente feliz pero… Ziran…

-Tranquilo Eiri, es fácil- el cantante observaba la batalla interna que el escritor tenía por cambiarle el pañal a uno de sus niños- Solo le quitas el pañal, lo limpias con las toallitas húmedas, un poco de crema y un nuevo pañal.

Suena tan fácil…

-¡Jajajaja!- Emiri trataba de ahogar sus risas, limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que le salían, pero realmente era difícil, sobre todo cuando uno de sus hermanos había orinado sobre la camisa de su padre.

Por supuesto, para estas alturas, Eiri ya se estaba acostumbrando a manejar su temperamento y al contrario de una reacción esperada por el escritor, simplemente rió.

Sí, Eiri rió.

-Ayuda a papá- Emiri cargó entre sus brazos a Ichiro, quien se alegró inmediatamente al sentirse abrazado por su hermana.

-Dije que yo lo haré- enfatizó, lográndolo después de varios minutos.

********

Los paseos fueron difíciles. Querían salir aprovechando que el clima era bueno pero, el equipo de reporteros parecía estar vigilándolos constantemente.

Así que solían sacarlos en su patio trasero que era lo suficientemente grande para poder pasear, además de que había agradables sombras en el lugar.

********

Pero sin duda, una de las mayores torturas que pudo sufrir el escritor fue cuando sus bebés fueron vacunados por primera vez contra las enfermedades. Solo pudo escuchar el fuerte llanto de los gemelos al ser inyectados. Por un instante cerró los ojos y mordió fuertemente sus labios; aunque a decir verdad, Eiri fue bastante valiente. Shuichi estuvo a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo.

*********

Shuichi se asomó a la habitación de los bebes. Una suave música de violines se escuchaba en el fondo. Sonrió cuando vio a Eiri sentando en la mecedora, durmiendo, vigilando el sueño de sus hijos que en este momento también imitaban al padre.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, colocó una manta sobre el cuerpo del rubio y de paso miraba a los niños.

Era impresionante todo lo que había sucedido y el cambio que todo esto había traído consigo. Eiri, aunque conservaba muchas de sus características, como su malhumor, sus silencios que lo decían todo y otras cosas más, había relajado más su personalidad y ahora era más frecuente verlo sonreír.

Aunque no podría olvidar todos esos años solo y Emiri jamás sabría lo pudo haber significado el rubio en su vida cuando solo era una niña… lo mejor era dejarlo atrás y sonreír ante lo que ahora sucedida.

Abrió la puerta de Emiri. Estaba en su cama dormida abrazada a un peluche. Claro, a ella también los gemelos la habían despertado a media noche y más de una vez ella había preparado la comida de sus hermanos, a los cual adoraba.

Shu se acercó a su hija, acariciando su dorado cabello, dándole un beso en la frente.

Unos brazos lo rodearon.

-Eiri- susurró al sentirlo- creí que estabas dormido.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos que todos si lo están?- mirando a su hija.

-¿Qué me estas insinuando?- rió bajito.

-Llevarte a la cama, desvestirte, hacerte…

-¡Eiri, te puede escuchar ella!

-Esta dormida. ¿Vamos?

-Mmmmmm….

-¿Eso es un sí?

Sin darle tiempo de ofrecer una respuesta, lo jaló hasta su habitación, aventándolo hasta la cama, donde Shuichi no podía contener sus risas.

-¿Alguien esta desesperado?

-Vas a decir que tú no me has extrañado- tocando en su entrepierna aun con la ropa puesta, la cual por cierto no era mucha: el cantante traía un short y una playera delgada que reflejaba el calor de la tarde.

-No... Dije eso…- tartamudeo ante el contacto.

Eiri continuó acariciando a Shu y con su otra mano recorría una de las bien formadas piernas que poseía. Probó esos dulces labios una y otras en un ritmo casi desesperado, mientras quitaba la estorbosa ropa de su esposo.

El cuerpo de Shu, estaba ligeramente cubierto por el sudor de la calurosa tarde, lo que le agradó al rubio. El sentirlo así era una de las tantas cosas que más le fascinaba de él.

Además de que pudo notar que a pesar de tan poco de haber tenido a sus gemelos, su cuerpo había recuperado su esbelta y deliciosa figura.

Al ver el miembro excitado de su lindo esposo, Eiri no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¿Y yo soy el desesperado? A penas y te he tocado.

-Hazlo - dijo sonrojado pero después sus labios se curvearon graciosamente- o de lo contrario los niños y Emiri despertaran… ¿Y ya no quieres más abstinencia, o si?

Entendiendo esas palabras, el rubio siguió con su labor. Recorriendo con sutileza la espalda de Shuichi hasta llegar a su entrada, introduciendo lentamente un dedo.

-Ah…- gimió Shu entrecortadamente al sentirse invadido.

Suspiró suavemente. Tenía un buen tiempo sin tocarlo y hacerlo suyo. Seguía recorriéndolo y comprobando que el deseo de Shu se intensificará.

Con su mano libre, recorrió el miembro de Shuichi para masturbarlo, disfrutando de los gemidos que el otro soltaba a causa del placer.

-No grites tan alto… nos podrían escuchar…- le advirtió. El cantante mordió sus labios para tratar de suprimir sus jadeos.

-Vamos Eiri- rogaba.

Complaciendo a Shuichi, el rubio lo penetro poco a poco permitiendo que el placer fuera en aumento mientras más lento lo hiciera.

El cantante deseaba gritarle locamente lo mucho que lo amaba, pero recordaba que no estaban solos… quizás un día de estos deberían comprar una casa para sus ataques de pasión.

Pronto ambos se acomodaron a un mismo ritmo que lo hacía sentirme aún más profundamente.

Hacia unos meses que no se tocaban pero jamás olvidarían aquellas partes que provocaban que ambos estallaran de un placer casi agónico.

Las embestidas de Eiri eran cada vez más fuertes, y no resistiendo más, Shu dejó escapar un grito, muestra de su orgasmo, suplicando para sus adentros que ninguno de sus hijos lo hubiera escuchado.

Y el gemido ronco del escritor se oyó, mostrando que él también había sucumbido ante tal acto de amor.

*******

La historia de Emiri y Riku había tenido sus raíces desde la infancia de ella y el nacimiento del que siempre sería su primer amor. El llevarse ocho años no parecía molestarles; pero ciertamente Riku en ocasiones se sentía mal considerando que ella solo tenía quince y él veintitrés.

Shuichi le había dicho que eso realmente no importaba cuando uno amaba y él creía desde el fondo de su corazón que ellos estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

-¿Riku?- la bonita chica le habló, al darse cuenta de lo distraído que estaba.

-¿Eh?- la miró- ¿Qué sucede Emiri?- ellos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque abrazados.

-Te estaba hablando pero no me escuchabas… ¿Sucede algo?

-No- sonrió- solamente estaba pensando en mamá.

-¿Por qué?

"_Ella es mi mayor tesoro y por eso puedo ver lo que siente por ti… y podría jurar que tú también sientes lo mismo por ella… ¿No?...en algún momento creí que ese sentimiento era de hermanos pero me equivoque… por eso, cuanto tomes la decisión y si quieres permanecer a su lado, te pido que la cuides… eres alguien indicado para Emiri…"_

-¿Riku, que tanto piensas?

-¿Sabes, Emiri?- besando el largo cabello de la chica- te amo.

Ella se sonrojó. A pesar de su fuerte carácter, podía avergonzarse con la más mínima muestra de afecto por parte de Riku, tal como era Shuichi.

-Y yo a ti Riku.

Se besaron tiernamente. Algún día Eiri tendría que aceptar esta relación. Porque se amaban, porque el destino o la atracción fue lo que los unió.

A veces, solo hay que dejarse llevar por el camino que se nos ha mostrado…

*******

Estaba sentando en un sofá con Ziran entre sus brazos. La verdad era, que eso se había convertido en una necesidad. El poder sentir que protegía a sus niños era grandioso.

Shuichi, quien caminaba de un lado a otro con Ichiro, elevándolo lo más que sus brazos podían, porque estas acciones siempre lograban sacarle una gran risa al pequeño.

Emiri, quien también se encontraba sentada, estaba leyendo un libro con un pokyt entre sus labios.

Habían por fin llegado todos esos momentos de paz y felicidad para está familia.

¿Qué podría decir a parte de que esta familia ahora era más que perfecta y la vida andaba por el camino correcto?

Ah, sí… se me olvidaba eso…

*******

-Shu, deja de hacerles esa caras… los vas a hacer llorar.

-Claro que no- el cantante inflaba sus cachetes y hacia todo tipo de muecas cómicas para sus hijos de seis meses- además la estimulación para los bebes es importante.

-¿Dónde leíste eso que te oyes tan confiado?

-En internet.

Los gemelos estaban recostados en la cama de la habitación del matrimonio, mientras Eiri acababa de colocarse una corbata, dado que iban al cumpleaños de la hija de Hiro, Rin.

Shuichi insistía en colocarle el gorro a Ziran porque el pequeño luchaba por quitárselo e Ichiro solo vigilaba el movimiento de su hermano.

-Ven acá- Shuichi rió y levantó a Ziran para cargarlo.

-Vamos- Y Eiri levantó al otro.

Pero algo hizo que este fuera un momento memorable.

Los balbuceos de los niños ahora, a sus siete meses eran poco entendibles, pero hoy…

-a... ma... ama…

-pa… apapa….

Ambos padres se miraron sorprendidos… ¿Ellos… acaban de decirle… mamá y papá?

_Continuará…?_

Bueno, debó hacer un anunció que esta vez si es enserio: El siguiente capitulo de esta historia, será el ultimo. Yo se muy bien que aún da para mucho más este gran enredo que se me ocurrió crear, pero desde hace varios capis, se viene notado el final.

Quizás me anime a hacer una segunda parte algún día (xD, auqnue no debería castigar al mundo de tal manera xD) pero por ahora, la descición ya fue tomada :D

Muchas gracias por leer, su reviews y todo su apoyo. Un fuerte abrazo para todos.

Lady Sesshomaru: ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer cada capitulo así como dejar un review para cada uno! Jejejej n.n

Snowquality: Si ¬¬ Shu y su gran imaginación xD jajaja, bueno Emiri y Riku fueron los preferidos :3 asi que ahi estan ellos :3 Muchas gracias!

Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi: Bueno, lo de Ryuichi esperara pero dejame ver que hago :3 Muchas gracias! Y Cuidate!

Mayi Cullen: Jajajaja consuegros xD bueno, los gemelos claro que son lindos n///n ahhh Muchas gracias por leer!

Luffisa: ¡Hola! Que milagro verte por aquí n.n jajaja muchas gracias por leer este penultimo capitulo!

Mariohn: Su, shu tan original xD ¿De verdad le molesta que leas yaoi O.o? Yo oblige a mi pareja a ver un capitulo de un yaoi y se quedó atorado con él xD!!! Muchas gracias!

Ginebra 216: Hola!n.n! Bueno, la verdad no tengo la menor idea . es que yo los descargo u.u pero dejame buscar a ver si logro dar con ellos y en el siguiente capitulo te lo digo va? :3 jeje gracias!


	20. El final de un principio

Por fin llegó… el ultimo capitulo que es como una especie de epílogo xD. Bueno, adelante lean.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki Murakami.

**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

Capítulo 20. El final de un principio. 

_Fue en una noche fría cuando el camino de Yuki Eiri se cruzó con el de Shindou Shuichi. Y al ritmo de las palabras "No tienes talento… mejor renuncia" fue como su historia empezó._

_El amor que en ese momento surgió fue tan inmenso que no importó por cuanto tuvo que pasar… simplemente estaría ahí siempre…_

**Algunos años después…**

-En un rato comenzaran a llegar- dijo el rubio, mirando su reloj- ¿Dónde están?

-Emiri dijo que ella los cuidaría- Shuichi suspiró.

-¿Puede?- preguntó, no dudando de la capacidad de su hija más bien…

-¡Jajajaja!- las risas llegaban hasta sus oídos y segundo después, los gemelos aparecieron en la sala corriendo, aventándose a sus padres. Ziran abrazó a Eiri e Ichiro a Shu.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- gritaba entre risas Emiri llegando también.

Encontró a sus hermanos de cuatro años intentando esconderse atrás de sus padres.

-Aquí están- sentándose, cansada por haber estado tras ellos por la enorme casa.

-¡Mamá!- Ichiro lo abrazó- ¿Qué día es hoy? ¡Dinos!- gritando.

-¡Papá!

-Feliz cumpleaños niños- Shu sonrió dándole un beso en la frente del niño que se encontraba entre sus piernas.

-Felicidades- Eiri revolvió el cabello de Ziran.

El timbre sonó.

-Yo voy- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hola!- la voz del atractivo hombre se escuchó.

-Hola Ri…

-¡Riku-chan!- Ziran, en cuanto escuchó su voz, corrió a la puerta.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- cargándolo alegremente.

-Riku-chan…- susurraba Ichiro, que estaba parado entre los pies de Emiri.

-Felicidades Ichiro- agachándose para ver al pequeño, aun con las manos de Ziran rodeando su cuello.

-Gracias- sonrió tímidamente.

-Adelante- Emiri sonrió al ver cuanto sus hermanos lo querían.

-Bienvenido Riku- saludó Shuichi seguido de un gruñido del escritor.

-Mamá, papá.

-Vamos al patio trasero, ahí se va a realizar la fiesta- el cantante se puso de pie, mientras Eiri literalmente le arrebata de los brazos del chico a Ziran.

-Papá- susurró Emiri fastidiada, caminando de la mano con Ichiro que se aferraba a su hermana.

-El timbre- Shu volteó al oír el ruido- debe ser Hiro- corrió hacia la puerta, mientras el resto de su familia seguía caminando.

-Hola, Shuichi- el de cabello rojo mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Hiro, Suguru, Haruhi y Rin, pasen.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Haruhi refiriéndose a los gemelos.

-En el patio trasero.

_Era totalmente increíble ver, hasta donde ese amor los había llevado. Después de tantos años como había logrado inclusive fortalecerse…_

_Desde que la vida de Eiri se volvió a sincronizarse con la de Shuichi, se sentía completo…_

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!- gritaban todos los invitados que formaban a su vez, la gran familia que eran, festejando a los miembros más jóvenes de ella.

Ziran e Ichiro, con unos adorables gorritos se encontraban sentados frente al pastel y la enorme montaña de regalos que los acompañaban.

-¡Pidan un deseo!- rió Emiri, al ver a los gemelos dispuestos a apagar sus velas. Los hermanos, tomados de las manos, soplaron juntos.

Bad Luck, tocó la canción que Shuichi había compuesto para festejar a sus hijos.

_Ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, sabía que toda su vida se encontraba ahí… al lado de las personas que ha llegado a considerar sus amigos, con sus tres hijos, por siempre con Shuichi…_

Eiri miró a su alrededor, tratando de entender cada segundo que transcurría ahí.

Hiro, Suguru y Noriko hablan, sonriéndose mutuamente, bebiendo tranquilamente.

Sakano, K y Judy platicaban, por supuesto, cada vez que el productor lograba sacar de sus casillas al norteamericano y a su adorable esposa, podían sacar en menos de un segundo un arma.

Seguchi y Mika vigilaban a los niños, pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tatsuha y Ryuichi, estaban abrazándose y en ratos su hermano se degustaba de los labios de aquel loco.

El grupito de chicos, Saki, Michael, Riku, Emiri y Haruhi reían a cada broma que parecía ser contada. Pudo notar que el brazo de Riku recorría la cintura de su hija. Quizás en cualquier momento debería ir a molestarlos.

Y los menores de todos, Rin, Kenji, Ichiro y Ziran jugaban entre ellos correteándose pareciendo que la energía de ellos jamás podría acabar.

Sonrió. Su vida ahora era simplemente perfecta…

-¿Eiri? ¿Sucede algo?- Shuichi se acercó a él, al notar como simplemente sus iris doradas miraban de un lado a otro el lugar.

-Nada- mirándolo y perdiéndose por un segundo en los ojos amatistas de Shu.

_Muchas veces le habían dicho que este amor era como la gravedad. No importaría cuanto hiciera, intentara o que idea se le ocurriera… jamás podría escapar de él._

_Su atracción era incontenible. Tenía fuerzas insospechadas. Aunque nunca lo hubiera notado, estaría hatado por toda la eternidad._

_Jamás hubiera podido escapar e inclusive ahora pensaba que ni con la muerte se libraría._

-Es hermoso… ¿No?- dijo Shuichi, como si entendiera lo que cruzaba por la mente del escritor- Nuestra familia, nosotros…

-Lo es- rodeándolo con sus brazos y acercando su barbilla para probar los labios de Shuichi que ahora eran tan necesarios como el aire.

_Mientras besaba a su esposo un sentimiento lo recorría, el que había vuelto a probar desde hacia cinco años aproximadamente, al que alguna vez le tuvo miedo, haciendo que él se portase como un verdadero estúpido…_

-Te amo Shu…

-Te amo Eiri…

_Sí, en verdad fue un idiota por haberle tenido miedo, pero ahora lo reconocía y simplemente era realmente maravilloso…_

-Papá…

-Mamá…

Sin notarlo, los gemelos estaban parados frente a ellos, curioseando entre el beso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Shuichi cargó a Ziran y Eiri a Ichiro.

-¡Vengan con nosotros!

-¡Vamos papi!

-Adelante- con sus hijos en brazos caminaron.

-¡¡Continuemos con esta fiesta!!- el cantante gritó a todo pulmón acompañado de risas y gritos por parte de los presentes, al tiempo que los gemelos escapan de sus brazos para correr alrededor de todos los invitados que jugaban con ellos.

_Sin duda, ese sentimiento era único y ahora sabía que jamás volvería a temerle, y por supuesto se lo tenía que decir a él… a su amor… a su verdadero amor…_

Se quedó parado y Shu, que aun seguía caminado, sintió como era jalado para poder ser abrazado completamente, demostrando todo ese cálido y poderoso amor.

-¿Eiri?- preguntó extrañado Shu, y se miraron fijamente.

-Shuichi- susurró sin desapartar ni un segundo la vista de su amado.

-¿Si?- sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la intensa mirada.

-¿Sabes algo?- acariciando su suave rostro.

-¿Qué cosa?- sonriéndole tiernamente.

Eiri suspiró y con una dulce voz, por fin puedo decir las palabras que ansiaban salir de sus labios desde hacia mucho tiempo.

-Soy feliz…

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le fue otorgado a esta historia.

A todos los lectores, los que siempre se molestaban en dejar reviews, por todo el apoyo, de verdad se los agradezco.

Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo. (Fueron casi cinco meses desde que comencé a publicarla ^^) por dejarme haberla compartido con todos ustedes.

Agradezco a todos los amigos que pude formar por esta historia.

Gracias a: Ai_enma, aleinad, Alexiel3, arely_uchiha, dannysigismondy, dianukas, emina_2040, gothicdemon, Hagu_chan, Hikaru Itsuko, Keitagf, Kenshin Zagara, lynay, makonhi, mar snape, naruto girl, Nayiko-chan, noda, rhyo darck, sakura2025, satsuki, serena, shice, Shirou Neko, vive tu yaoi, yoru, aine2, aswang, beba yuki gravitation, celeste kairi c. k., fallen angel in the darkness, ginebra, hiika, hikaru kenshin 2, kathy Uzumaki uchiha, liz bennet, Maiden of Akatsuki, mariohn, Minerva potter, principessa lu, snow quality, sopita verde y Yumi amaya.

_Por considerarla su historia favorita_

Agradecimientos a: Almach,sopita verde, natsume ling, Reira-chan, ati-chan, donaji, deZiire Uesugi, Celeste Kairi. C.K. , Mizuki, daniela, principessa Lu, Kikyio, Fallen Angel in the Darkness, Nina lee, andy, zabu-chan, sara, ame, aswang, yumi amaya, Mayi cullen, Maiden of Akatsuki, mary, Nayiko-chan, novita, yoru, Kagome_08, love 95, shice, aoi Sora, I-chan, mariana Hiwatari, loveless fighter, lupita, mirsa-chan, ayuki, mishima_reika, visual_kiss_love, ritskavisita, Fernada samira, kisshu-chan, dark-k-87, forkwears, aleinad, mina chibita, Nisa_264, ice 3000, emina 2040, sakura, hinoshi, shiori, shunny, candi_shuichi, makonhi, sango_18, yumee.

_¡Muchas gracias por haberme permitido leer de sus comentarios y el apoyo a esta historia!_

Agradecimentos especiales a: Ginebra (¡amiga! Has estado aquí desde el primer capitulo!!!), Hiika (jejeje, siempre me has apoyado n.n), beba Yuki gravitation (Tus comentarios siempre me hicieron sonreír), danuzkito (Tenerte apoyándome siempre fue genial!), lady Sesshomaru (Hey! Muchas gracias por todo! :D), Luffisa (Te voy a extrañar! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y tus hermosos resúmenes!), Snow quality (¿Crees que olvido que hiciste tu cuenta en solo por mi??? Gracias!!!!), Mariohn (Muchas gracias por estar aquí hasta el final!!!), Aoi-san (n.n gracias por leerme a pesar del mpreg :D ¡Muchas gracias!), Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi (No te olvido! Gracias por leerme tanto!!), Hotarubi_iga-sama (Oh, hermana mia xD! Hice que te gustará el mpreg xD!!!! Jejeje te quiero!!!! :3 Muchas gracias!!! ), a mi Chibi (n.n Gracias por todo chibi! :D), Hashiba Sora (Siempre me alegraba leerte :D Gracias!), dulce hana (Muchas gracias por tus animos!!! Eres genial!!!!) noda (Gracias, siempre me alegre por leerte!!!!) Ansin (Todo tu apoyo fue grandioso gracias!)

Gracias por su atención, por leer, ¡¡¡por todo!!!

Un fuerte abrazo para todos y un beso de su amiga PukitChan.


End file.
